Predestinados
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Bella aparenta ser una chica normal de Forks, pero tiene un secreto del que huye... ¿Qué pasara cuando un apuesto profesor llegue a su vida?
1. Chapter 1

"**DIAS COTIDIANOS"**

**BELLA POV **

Estaba segura de que me encontraba sumergida en una pesadilla, pero a la vez se sentía tan real, debía correr para salvar mi vida y la de alguien mas que era mucho más importante para mí y para otra persona que no soltaba mi mano pero por más que deseaba verlo estaba muy oscuro, solo sé que era muy fuerte y se sentía mucho más alto que yo.

Al llegar a casa estaba la abuela recostada en su silla muy tranquila y yo me encontraba muy agitada por la carrera que traía, pero al entrar y ver mi mano, y ver que el no venia conmigo, que lo había perdido en el camino comencé a gritar y a llorar.

-Bella…. Bella! Que sucede hija?

-Abuela aquí estas… Dije ya despertándome y abrazando a mi abuela Isabella.

-Que sucede hija? Estas muy agitada.

-Una pesadilla algo incoherente abuela, pero que ya paso.

-Bien ahora levántate para llevarte a la escuela. Me dijo la abuela mientras salía de mi cuarto, yo no frecuentaba tener pesadillas pero esta había sido tan real.

Me pare y me fui al baño que compartía con la abuela, desde los catorce años vivo con ella, en Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño y frio, pero tome yo misma la decisión de venirme así que no voy a quejarme ya que tengo casi cuatro años aquí.

La abuela echo a andar el viejo motor de su auto para llevarme a la escuela.

-Estas muy callada… no quieres platicar de esa pesadilla que tuviste?

-No, no realmente abuela.

-Bueno, pronto será tu graduación eso me trae muy contenta al parecer más que a ti.

-Disculpa abuela pero ya te he dicho no quiero que derrochemos dinero en fiestas o en viajes mientras este contigo en la casa todo estará bien, además planeo conseguir un empleo de verano así podre seguir juntando dinero para un auto pues no me pensaras llevar también a la universidad. Le dije rodando mis ojos.

-Pensaba hacerlo. Contesto la abuela burlándose de mí.

El resto del camino a la escuela paso en silencio la abuela Isabella fue concentrada en el camino, y yo viendo por la ventanilla, al llegar a la escuela nos despedimos mientras me bajaba del auto.

-Hey Bella…

-Hola chicas.

-Uy pero que humor…

Se quejo Alice, pues ella era mi mejor amiga desde que llegue aquí hace casi cuatro años, parecía un duendecillo, pequeña cabello negro largo hasta las mejillas y Rosalie mi otra amiga era muy bella rubia de ojos azules y alta y claro todas muy pálidas ya que por aquí nunca se asoma el sol.

-Lo siento chicas no se deben ser esto de los exámenes finales. Dije excusando mi humor.

-Bella que mentirosa tú siempre sales muy bien en los exámenes, aunque a veces digas que ni has estudiado cuando ves la nota es excelente, así que déjate de eso.

-Bien bien… Rose tienes razón.

Así me fui a clases de literatura con mis amigas, pues compartíamos todas las clases, la mañana se paso muy rápido además todos andan locos con lo del tema para la graduación quieren hacerlo de época y que todos vengamos con grandes trajes pero el tema aun estaba en discusión.

-Ese tema de venir con un traje de época a mi no me gusta para nada. Se quejaba Rosalie durante el almuerzo.

-A mi menos, no se eso déjenlo para **Halloween**o cosas así. La seguía Alice, en esas discusiones de moda yo ni me metía además me encontraba sumergida en mi libro.

-Bella cuantas veces has leído ese libro?

-Esta es como la tercera vez Alice.

-La tercera vez esta semana será.

Pues si Alice tenía razón, pero "Cumbres Borrascosas" era un libro que me encantaba su trama de verdad y el libro me lo había regalado alguien muy especial o me lo había dejado.

-Chicas al final de la jornada nos vemos en la cancha todos los alumnos de último año. Nos informaba una compañera de clases a lo que todas asentimos.

-Muy bien debe ser para hablar lo de la fiesta, es que ya voy a hacer escuchar mi voz porque no es justo que el día que deberíamos estar felices tengamos que arrastrar con un traje súper pesado.

-SIIIIII!!! ¡Alice presidente! Gritamos Rosalie y yo para burlarnos a lo que todas reímos.

Asistimos a nuestra última clase del día había sido la prueba final de física.

-De verdad Salí aturdida… Se quejaba Rose.

-Si la prueba estuvo muy difícil, aunque solo me falten dos puntos para pasar la materia. La seguía Alice.

-Por cierto chicas, cambiando de tema, ya enviaron sus solicitudes de universidad? Les pregunte.

-Si la mía ya está en casa desde ayer pero no he querido abrirla.

-Igual la mía. Admitió Rose.

-Bueno la mía llega hoy, eso me trae algo nerviosa solo solicite esa universidad, ustedes saben quiero quedarme cerca de la abuela.

-¡Ya se! Qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa y las abrimos juntas?

-Perfecto buenísima idea Alice.

-Ahora vámonos a la reunión en la cancha, no quiero llegar tarde ya que quiero tomar la palabra.

-Chicas yo no voy, pues la abuela ya vino por mi y no quiero que me este esperando.

-Yo te llevo a tu casa luego.

-Gracias Rose, pero ya ella está aquí de todas maneras saben que eso de vestido, baile, tacones… No va conmigo.

-Bien vete, huye!!! Me gritaba Alice mientras yo me alejaba en serio estaba loca.

-Abuela porque lo trajiste? Le pregunte mientras me subía al auto y veía el sobre sellado en el tablero del auto.

-Bella vamos ábrelo!

-No… dije mientras la abuela me veía muy confundida y aun no arrancaba el auto.

-Es que lo voy a abrir mañana en casa de Alice las tres abriremos nuestros sobres juntas.

-Ok… Qué bueno hija aunque tengo mucha curiosidad esperare que me llames por lo menos no?

-Claro abuela. Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa mientras ella ponía el motor en marcha.

Al llegar a casa, ayude a la abuela en el vivero ya que nuestra casa tenía un gran terreno la abuela convirtió el patio en un vivero donde se daban unas flores bellísimas y así aprovechaba el clima de Forks, y las vendía a distribuidoras de Seattle o floristerías de Washington que venían a comprar sus plantas y flores.

Luego entre a la casa a preparar la cena, quise preparar algo que llevara un poco mas de dedicación y así mantendría mi mente ocupada y alejada de la tentación de abrir el sobre, así que puse manos a la obra y prepare una lasaña que a la abuela le encantaba.

-La cena estuvo muy rica hija.

-Gracias abuela. Le dije mientras recogía la mesa.

Luego me fui a dormir me encontraba cansada así que tome una de mis franelas viejas y me deje caer en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

**Hola espero que le guste la nueva historia el primer capítulo es solo una muestra cortita de verdad va a estar muy interesante, esta historia es inspirada en algunas cosillas que le han sucedido a Mari mi compañera…**

**Bueno ahora sip dejen sus reviews y nos leemos pronto!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 UNIVERSIDSAD

"**UNIVERSIDAD"**

**BELLA POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más tranquila y por supuesto descansada, mientras me estiraba en la cama entro la abuela con el teléfono en la mano.

-Hija es Alice te llamo anoche también, pero no quise despertarte. Me dijo la abuela mientras tapaba la bocina del inalámbrico.

-Alo?

-Si Alice, pero que tal si pasamos por aquí primero así no me llevo todo eso a la escuela.

-No por nada del mundo me pondré tu ropa.

-Ok nos vemos allá, dale me cuentas en clases adiós. Y colgué pasándole el teléfono a la abuela que se había quedado allí mientras yo hablaba.

-Anoche te vi muy profunda y no quise despertarte.

-Yo sentí tu aroma a flores cuando entraste. Le dije.

-Eres una mentirosa! Dijo la abuela mientras se me lanzaba a hacerme cosquillas.

-YA! YA! Es mentira le decía entre carcajadas.

Hasta que sonó el timbre y la abuela se fue a ver de quien se trataba y yo me fui a bañar.

-Salvada por el timbre. Me advirtió la abuela antes de salir del cuarto.

Vivir con ella había resultado ser muy fácil, la abuela ya pasaba los cincuenta y cuatro años pero creo que el clima de aquí la ayuda a estar sana, y siempre es muy optimista y de verdad huele a flores, ella dice que yo también pero yo no lo siento.

Luego de bañarme y vestirme con unos vaqueros y un suéter gris baje a desayunar.

-¡Que sorpresa! No te esperaba.

-Hola Marie! Dijo Jasper mientras salte a abrazarlo.

-No me llames así Jasper un día de esto vas a olvidarte y lo harás frente a alguien. Bueno como estas?

-Bien y feliz de volver a Forks. Y bueno está bien "BELLA". Así está mejor?

-Si así está mejor. Ya visitaste a Alice? Le pregunte

-Pues no, es que llegue anoche y primero vine a visitar a mi amiga, y así me ayudas a darle la sorpresa.

-Perfecto. Le conteste dedicándole una sonrisa.

Jasper era el novio de Alice hacia dos años pero él era de Washington y Alice lo conoció en un viaje que él hizo hasta aquí para visitarme así que se puede decir que hice de Cupido.

-Abuela tranquila Jasper me llevara a la escuela.

-Está bien, pero no te quedes por ahí deambulando hijo te vienes aquí mientras las chicas salen de clases. Le indico la abuela a Jasper ya que le tenía gran cariño.

-De acuerdo abuelita. Le contesto Jasper mientras salíamos de la casa.

-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Alice. Le dije mientras íbamos camino a la escuela.

-Igual yo, sabes que me aceptaron en la universidad de Washington para estudiar música lo que siempre he querido y también quiero que Alice me dé la noticia de donde va a estudiar pues ya no quiero que sigamos separados.

-¡El amor! Le dije bromeando.

-Cuéntame de ti Bella como has estado? Cuantos novios tuviste durante este año escolar?

-No seas idiota Jasper. Le dije mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

Al llegar a la escuela Jasper aparco el auto lejos de la entrada ya que allí siempre me esperaba Alice. Y mientras nos fuimos acercando Alice al verlo salió corriendo hacia él.

Se quedaron parados abrazándose y yo me le uní a Rosalie.

-Parecía que tenían años sin verse. Les dijo Rosalie

-Pues tres meses es bastante tiempo para mí. Dijo Alice.

A pesar de que Jasper era de nuestra edad, parecía mayor y era un chico muy maduro, alto y rubio de ojos color ámbar.

-Que lastima que hoy tengamos clases… Yo quería quedarme con mi amorcito. Chillo Alice mientras íbamos al salón.

-Ya tendrás tiempo el va a estar con mi abuela así que cuando pasemos a buscar mis cosas para ir a tu casa lo veras.

-Si eso estará perfecto, pero esta noche el debe quedarse en mi casa mis papas no tendrán problema además en casa está mi hermano.

-Alice por teléfono me dijiste que sería una pijamada de chicas, ahora me dices que se quedara Jasper y de paso en casa está tu hermano Emmett.

-QUE?! Emmett está en tu casa?

-Si Rosalie, Emmett está en casa llego anoche y ya me ha preguntado como quinientas veces por ti.

-Perfecto… Y como está igual de guapo?

-Es mi hermano Rosalie que se yo de eso… Se quejo Alice.

Pues a Rosalie siempre le ha gustado Emmett uno de los dos hermanos de Alice, pero como el está en el segundo año de su carrera en Seattle casi no viene para acá, y a pesar de que siempre han tenido un gran coqueteo por la distancia no se han permitido tener una relación que luego les arruine la amistad.

-Bueno ya en la casa vemos ok. Dijo Alice

-Por cierto Bella, adivina…. La fiesta de graduación será en mi casa!

-En serio pero y eso porque?

-Bueno ayer en la reunión lo sometí a votación y gane, es preferible así no hay que estar en esa pavosa cancha, así que la próxima semana tendrán que ayudarme a arreglar todo. Nos ordeno Alice a lo que Rosalie y yo asentimos pues no nos quedaba de otra.

Al terminar la jornada de clases, nos fuimos a mi casa Alice no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo y quería ya ver a Jasper, nos fuimos en el auto de Rosalie era un Volkswagen escarabajo del año color rojo pues su papa se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños ya que era lo que estaba de moda entre las estrellas.

Mientras busque unas camisetas para dormir y algo de ropa para mañana las chicas y Jasper conversaban con la abuela.

-Listo ya nos podemos ir. Dije mientras bajaba.

-Adiós abuela nos vemos mañana. Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Si abuelita, mañana no te salvas de prepararme una de tus deliciosas tortas. Le dijo Jasper a lo que la abuela asintió. Yo me fui en el auto de Rosalie y por supuesto Alice con Jasper.

La casa de Alice era retirada del pueblo y había que pasar por un camino de piedras luego de desviarse de la carretera así que tendríamos un gran trabajo que hacer si queríamos que todos llegaran a la fiesta.

-Bella mi niña… Como estas?

-Hola señora Esme. Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mama de Alice, era muy dulce y amable cada vez que íbamos a su casa la cual era inmensa aunque solo vivían Alice y sus papas Esme y Carlisle que era un gran doctor y trabajaba en el hospital del Forks a pesar de poder ejercer su profesión en cualquier lugar prefirió establecerse aquí con su familia; y bueno Alice tenía dos hermanos Emmett que estudiaba en Seattle y era tres años mayor que nosotras y solo venia en vacaciones y Edward a quien yo no conocía ya que estudiaba en Londres y solo venia en navidad y para esas fechas yo siempre debía viajar fuera de Forks.

-Bueno Jasper se quedara en el cuarto de Edward y ustedes dos chicas con Alice. Nos ordeno Esme.

La tarde se nos pasando muy rápido Rosalie no hacía más que hablar con Emmett y Alice con Jasper así que no me quedo de otra que quedarme en la cocina con Esme ayudándola con la cena.

-Alice por fin apareces… Bella ha tenido que estar aquí fastidiada conmigo, ya que tú la trajiste y no has estado con ella.

-Bella amiga lo siento. Dijo Alice acercándoseme y guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno mama ahora te voy a dejar a Jasper me lo cuidas, Rosalie, Bella y yo debemos ir a hacer algo.

A Rosalie nos la llevamos a la fuerza a la habitación y ya allí con los sobres en la mano los abrimos.

-A la cuenta de 3… 1, 2,3... Conto Alice y abrimos lo sobres.

-SIIIIIIII!!! Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo, pues nos habían admitido. A Alice en Washington para estudiar moda… Diseñadora de modas, a Rosalie en Seattle donde estudiaría derecho y a mí en Port Ángeles donde estudiaría comunicación social.

En un momento las tres nos quedamos en silencio luego de abrazarnos.

-Se dan cuenta? Es el fin….

-Alice no digas eso… Le reproche.

Por una parte estábamos felices de que nos aceptaran y por otra eso significaba sepáranos y solo vernos en vacaciones y desde que nos conocíamos nunca habíamos hecho eso.

-Chicas nos veremos cada verano, tranquilas. Les dije dándoles ánimo.

-Bueno iré a decírselo a Emmett, bueno no les había dicho pero hablamos de que si me aceptaban estaríamos juntos por lo menos en la misma universidad aunque en distintas facultades, pero entonces si podríamos pensar en ser novios.

-Que bueno amiga! Yo llamare a mi abuela pues le prometí que le avisaría apenas lo abriera.

-Toma llama a tu abuela, Para llamar luego a mi hermano Edward pues también quede en avisarle. Dijo Alice pasándome el teléfono.

La abuela se emociono mucho ya que solo tendría que ir y venir todos los días y seguiríamos estando juntas.

Luego de hablar con la abuela nos fuimos a cenar, la señora Esme preparo una cena riquísima de hamburguesas y papas fritas.

-Bella tenemos que ir de compras, para la fiesta de graduación. Me dijo Alice mientras nos poníamos nuestras pijamas.

-Alice de verdad que no se si venga, pues me sentiría como la quinta rueda de un auto, Rosalie ya está con Emmett, claro no me veas así eso ya es un hecho y tu con Jasper y yo como quedo allí?

-Ya se! pues para ese día vendrá mi hermano Edward y pues él estaría encantado de ser tu novio.

-Alice no inventes, por favor! Me queje

Luego Alice llamo a su hermano Edward y sin yo darme cuenta le había contado todo.

-Habla con el… Vamos Bella… Me dijo tapando la bocina del teléfono entonces tome el teléfono.

-Hola… Dije algo tímida.

-Hola… Bella? Me preguntaba la otra voz.

-Si soy yo…

-Así que tú eres mi novia…

-Bueno tanto así no… quiero decir es a Alice que le gusta inventar… Y pues quiere que todos andemos emparejados el día de la fiesta de graduación. Admití y escuche como Edward del otro lado del teléfono se reía.

-Así es mi hermana y pues no tiene arreglo.

-Pues si! Le dije.

-Entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana novia….

-Ok está bien novio… Le dije riendo y le pase el teléfono a Alice para que terminara de hablar con él.

El resto de la noche nos reunimos a ver películas en la sala, y luego nos fuimos a dormir, todas muy emocionadas por la graduación que ya seria la próxima semana pero a la vez luego del verano nos tendríamos que separar.

**Holaaaa aki ando de nuevo espero les haya gustado el capitulo, la cosa es que la historia se va desarrollando paso a paso… Para ver a un Edward y Bella juntos como tal hay que esperar un poquitito. **

**Por acá les dejo otro capítulo de regalo… **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews…..**


	3. Chapter 3 SORPRESAS

"**SORPRESAS"**

**BELLA POV**

-Bella… Despierta…

-Que pasa déjame dormir cinco minutos más….

-Es mi hermano y quiere hablarte. Cuando Alice me dijo eso rápidamente me senté en la cama y tome el teléfono.

-Alo?

-Si… entonces te tomaste muy en serio lo que dijo Alice….

-Ja ja ja ja ok ok esta bien… hasta entonces. Dije y colgué soltando un exagerado suspiro.

-Que paso que te dijo Edward? Pregunto Alice.

-Bueno que viene el día de la fiesta, que el día de la graduación no porque suspendieron los vuelos para ese día ya que hay tormentas. Le dije repitiendo todo lo que él me había dicho.

-Genial! Entonces conocerás a mi bello hermanito, que no es por nada pero es muy apuesto.

-Ya Alice apenas si hemos hablado por teléfono…

-Bueno Bella pero eso puede ser el inicio de una gran amistad, por empezar por algo.

-Ok lo que tu digas… Le dije mientras me iba a dar un baño.

-Mama adivina quién es la novia de Edward?

-Quien? Preguntaba la mama de Alice mientras yo sentía como me enrojecía por completo y los chicos se burlaban….

-Pues Bella…. De hecho Edward la llamo muy temprano para saludarla.

-Ohm entonces puedo decir que estoy desayunando con mi nuero y mis nueras…

-No es así como lo dice Alice… Señora Esme…

-Claro que si mama Edward y Bella son novios… Y ya no se habla más del asunto. Dijo Alice.

Durante la mañana nos quedamos en la sala solo bromeando, y Emmett nos daba algunas recomendaciones para la universidad, ya para horas de la tarde nos fuimos a mi casa pues la abuela nos había preparado un delicioso pastel a todos.

-El único que falta es mi hermano Edward… Soltó Alice

-A él no lo conocemos. Dijo mi abuela mientras comíamos el pastel.

-No es que él se fue a estudiar a Londres literatura y así estaría cerca de nuestros abuelos paternos…

-Ah es igual a Bella se esfuerza por sus abuelos. Dijo la abuela Isabella.

-Si de hecho son muy parecidos, incluso son novios…

-QUE?! Dijo la abuela dejando el pastel.

-Abuela ya sabes cómo es Alice… Ella lo que quiere decir es que Edward está muy lejos y durante la fiesta de graduación nos conoceremos, y bueno ella ahorita dice que somos novios pero es falso ya que nunca ni nos hemos visto.

-Ahh… está bien… Dijo la abuela tomando de nuevo su pastel.

Luego de que todos se fueron subí mi cuarto a cuarto a pensar, a escuchar música me encontraba feliz de haber sido aceptada en la universidad que quería y a la vez triste porque ya no compartiría mucho con las chicas.

El fin de semana acompañe a Rosalie y Alice a Port Ángeles por atuendos para la fiesta, de nuevo Alice me hizo hablar con su hermano por teléfono mientras estábamos en el restaurant de comida italiana. Acaso que pretendía, aunque Edward tenía una voz muy dulce, y por lo que sabía era cinco años mayor que nosotras, aunque nunca se me ocurrió pedirle a Alice que me mostrara una fotografía suya ni nada.

La semana se nos paso de volada, entre practicar el acto de graduación, arreglar la casa de los Cullen para la gran fiesta, dar la dirección, alumbrar el camino en fin muchas cosas ya el día de la graduación había llegado.

El acto fue en la cancha la abuela por supuesto estaba en primera fila, en la cara se le notaba la felicidad que llevaba, aunque yo era de las de mejor índice me sentía incomoda, pues la bata que llevábamos era amarilla yo tan pálida y con una toga de graduación amarilla lucia muy espantosa.

Al final del acto, salte a abrazar a la abuela pues a ella le debía todo lo que era y lo que seria, también salude a los padres de Alice, a Emmett, Jasper quien no se había ido del pueblo pues no quería perderse de nada además ya se encontraba de vacaciones.

-Bella te esperamos mañana en casa.

-Por supuesto señora Esme allí estaré mañana… Le conteste mientras salíamos del acto.

Luego de salir del acto con la abuela nos fuimos a un restaurant en Forks, estaba repleto y era de esperarse pues siendo el único, junto con la abuela pedí una pizza para las dos y nos la devoramos mientras ya se hacía de noche.

-Bella mañana tenemos una serie de cosas que hacer antes que te vayas a casa de los Cullen.

-Perfecto abuela, entonces hasta mañana. Le dije dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

Mientras la nubosidad se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación, me desperté hoy era la fiesta en casa de Alice y si decía que no estaba nerviosa por conocer a su hermano mentiría, ya tenía la ropa que usaría y todo listo.

-Bella baja rápido… Era la abuela gritándome desde abajo así que me apresure con mis vaqueros mi blusa y una chamarra para protegerme del frio.

-Que sucede abuela? Le pregunte mientras bajaba e iba amarrando mi chamarra.

-Ven quiero mostrarte tu regalo de graduación! Me dijo la abuela mientras me tomaba por el brazo hasta afuera de la casa.

-Abuela que haces? Sabes que no era necesario…

-Claro que sí. Decía la abuela mientras nos acercábamos a una vieja camioneta Chevrolet que podría tener más o menos la misma edad de mi abuela y yo juntas.

-Este es tu regalo de graduación….!!!

-Abuela ohm… esta genial… dije sinceramente.

-Eso esperaba que dijeras jovencita. Se acerco a mí diciendo una señora más o menos de la edad de mi abuela acompañada de un joven alto, moreno de cabello largo.

Mientras ellas hablaban y me veían el chico se me acerco.

-Hola soy Jacob

-Yo soy Bella. Le conteste.

-Si ya veo que eres Bella…

-No no seas tonto, mi nombre es Bella…

-Ah está bien disculpa. Y dime en serio te gusta esta cosa?

-Por supuesto, por lo menos me servirá para ir y venir de la universidad.

-Vaya ya vas a la universidad?

-SI… Porque?

-Yo aun estoy en secundaria. Me contesto el chico cosa que me asombro ya que a juzgar por su gran tamaño se podía decir que era mayor que yo, pero no.

-Ven déjame enseñarte como encenderlo. Me dijo mientras me invitaba a montarme en el asiento del conductor y él se sentaba a mi lado en el asiento de pasajero.

Jacob era muy amable, además me agradeció por aceptar el regalo porque si no lo hubiese tenido que dejar para él, mientras su madre y mi abuela conversaba muy a gusto el me explico cómo poner en marcha el motor, yo sabía conducir pero siendo un carro aun más viejo que el de la abuela debía aprender los trucos que tenia,

-Vaya mira la hora! Dije viendo mi reloj.

-Sí que pasa?

-Hoy es mi fiesta de graduación, y bueno me gustaría irme a alistar.

-Claro, bueno espero que te hayan servido de algo los trucos que te enseñe.

-Créeme que los pondré en practicar. Le dije a Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Gracias abuela! Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras subía a arreglarme.

Me puse la ropa que compre en Port Ángeles, era una blusa de cuadros sin tiras y de corte princesa, con un jeans negro pegado, una chaqueta blanca, una cartera morada que hacia juego con los cuadros de la blusa y unos zapatos en punta no muy altos mi cabello lo llevaba recogido en media cola y lo que quedaba suelto en ligeros rizos.

Entonces lista! Me dije a mi misma, no quería hacerme expectativas del hermano de Alice, de Edward pero a juzgar por su voz me lo imaginaba bastante lindo.

-Abuela ya me voy!

-Te ves hermosa hija, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu fiesta.

-Gracias abuela y bueno hice lo que pude. Dije viéndome.

Salí hasta la camioneta, estaba muy contenta no era un auto lujoso, pero me llevaría y me traería y eso era lo importante como le había dicho a Jacob.

Me encontraba sacando la camioneta del garaje de retroceso hacia a la calle y por el ruido que hacia el motor no pude oír que venía otro carro, lo único que me aviso fueron las luces del carro que me interceptaba.

Entonces se bajo un hombre muy alto del lado del chofer y se paro frente a mi ventanilla.

-TU?!.....

Eso fue lo único que logre articular…

**Hahaha ya están apareciendo nuevos personajes cada vez las cosas tienen más sentido…**

**Quien creen que llego por Bella ¿EDWARD O AQUELLO DE LO QUE TANTO HUYE?**

**Nos leemos más rápido de lo que piensan eso si dejen sus comentarios y apuestas acerca de quién será y si Bella lograra llegar a la fiesta….**

**Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4 MI REALIDAD

"**MI REALIDAD"**

**BELLA POV**

-¡Papa! Que haces aquí? Le pregunte mientras entraba en el auto en el que él se encontraba.

-Marie eres mi hija y fue tu graduación vine para que vayamos a celebrar.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte, además voy a celebrar con mis amigos. Le dije mientras el chofer que me había sacado de mi camioneta estaba afuera.

-Si vas Isabella Marie, sabes que con esa condición te viniste para acá debes estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños y fiestas navideñas además de acción de gracias.

-Tú lo has dicho solo esas fechas.

-Marie ya vámonos prepare algo especial para ti, y si no vamos juro que la casa de tu abuela no estará allí cuando pongas un pie fuera de este auto.

-Para haber sido senador no eres nada pacifico. Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

El chofer condujo rumbo a Seattle, papa ya iba callado durante todo el camino y yo solo contenía las ganas de llorar pero no se lo demostraría.

Al llegar a Seattle fuimos a un restaurant alejado pero muy bello de comida Francesa era muy elegante y por supuesto al vernos ya nos ubicaron.

-Debo ir al baño. Le dije a Charlie mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

-Anda hija, no tienes que decirme todo lo que vayas a hacer.

Que cínico era! Al llegar al baño solté a llorar porque me hacia esto tanto me odiaba papa que tenía que arruinarme la vida, y claro recordé que por eso hui de él.

Mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas saque el teléfono de la cartera, tenía miles de mensajes, llamadas de Alice, Rosalie, la abuela incluso de un número que no conocía. Tome un gran suspiro y llame a la abuela y le conté todo.

-Tranquila hija, síguele el juego, y es tu padre y si estar libre el resto del verano implica sacrificar una noche entonces está bien. Las palabras de la abuela no eran las más alentadores pero debía decirle lo sucedido.

Luego colgué y le marque a Alice casi mete la mano por el teléfono para matarme cuando le dije que no iba aunque me excuse diciendo que era la salud de la abuela y por eso nos encontrábamos en Seattle.

-Bella que mal. Podemos ir o lo que quieras decía Alice.

-No Alice tranquila la abuela mejorara ya tiene el tratamiento. Disfruta de la fiesta por mí.

-Espera Bella hay alguien que quiere hablarte….

-Hola novia… De verdad esperaba conocerte hoy. Genial Alice me había pasado a su hermano con su súper voz de locutor y que no podría conocer por culpa de Charlie una razón más para odiarlo.

-Hola novio yo también, pero ya ves como son las cosas.

-Si bueno será en otra ocasión. Dijo con resignación.

-Si será bueno adiós.

-Adiós y espero que mejore la salud de tu abuela novia. Al escuchar esto colgué, me limpie las lagrimas y salí a cenar con mi padre.

-Ya ordene la cena para los dos.

-Gracias. Le conteste a mi padre mientras me incorporaba en la mesa sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

-Cuéntame… donde estudiaras?

-En Port Ángeles.

-Y allí hay universidad?

-Fuiste cenador del estado deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

-Esa universidad no es digna de ti. Aquí venia el discurso pero antes ya me tenía que escuchar.

-Papa… Voy a estudiar allí porque no pienso dejar a la abuela sola y así puedo irme a casa todos los días, fue la universidad que escogí yo y punto.

-Eres tan parecida a tu madre, solo digo que ya ves como termino ella deberías verte en ese espejo.

Me limite a no contestarle nada, me obstinaba tanto yo era muy pacifica pero Charlie me sacaba de mis casillas. Casi no comí pues odio la comida Francesa, Charlie lo hizo con mucha paciencia y me buscaba conversación incluso para tardarse más pidió hasta postre.

Me tuve que quedar en casa de Charlie por dos días, mientras le seguía mintiendo a Alice que estaba con la abuela y le decía que todo estaba bien para que no viniera y viera que yo no estaba en ninguna clínica ni nada con la abuela.

-Hija casi no has comido.

-No tengo hambre.

-Esa ropa te queda muy linda, la escogió el guardaespaldas tiene buen gusto no crees? Charlie se refería a la ropa que me tenía en la casa y había tenido que usar durante mi estadía.

-No crees que ya deberías dejarme ir, y dejar de intentar ser lo que no eres "un padre". No sé de dónde saque fuerza pero ya esta hastiada.

-Tienes razón "Bella" porque así te haces llamar no? Yo asentí.

-Puedes irte no hago nada reteniéndote aquí, Dile al chofer que te lleve a Forks.

-Gracias papa. Le dije sinceramente.

-Por cierto esa camioneta es tuya?

-Si me la regalo la abuela de graduación.

-Ten cuidado con esa cosa por allí parece una amenaza contra el país en vez de una camioneta.

Luego de escucharlo burlándose de mi camioneta, me fui al garaje allí estaba el chofer y me llevaría a Forks, mientras me subía al auto Charlie salió a despedirse.

-Recuerda venir por tu voluntad para acción de gracias hija, no me gustaría tener que irte a buscar de nuevo. Lo tome como una advertencia y lo vi sin contestar nada.

No es que mi padre fuese malo él era un alto funcionario del gobierno, su vida siempre se había basado en la política al conocer a mi madre se casaron y me tuvieron a mí él quería un varón para que siguiera sus pasos y se llevo una gran decepción al ver que bueno era yo, el se la pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y mi madre tuvo un affair con un reconocido cantante y para verlo salía sin escoltas un día la prensa los seguía y tuvieron un accidente de tránsito donde ambos murieron.

Yo tenía 13 años luego de eso Charlie no volvió a ser el mismo incluso ni se ha casado de nuevo, yo me fui a los meses con mi abuela ya tenía 14 años y solo veía a mi padre en ocasiones y se encargaba de todos mis gastos.

-Llegamos…. Señorita Swan ya estamos en su casa. Me dijo el chofer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias. Fue lo que logre articular y me baje de inmediato del auto para que se fuera rápido y evitar que alguien me viera.

-Abuela!!! Grite cuando llegue a casa y salte a abrazarla.

-Mi niña traes los ojos hinchados.

-Abuela porque?

-Pensé que podía venir aquí y llevar una vida normal pero Charlie llega y lo arruina todo.

-Hija, es tu padre y como te dije ya después de estos días no molestara más por lo menos hasta navidad. Tenía miedo de que te convenciera de cambiar de universidad y nos alejara.

-Abuela eso nunca, por supuesto que me lo propuso. Pero nada que ver.

-Por cierto debo verlo en acción de gracias. Le dije a la abuela mientras me iba a mi cuarto y ella solo sonrió.

Rápido en mi cuarto llame a Alice y me invito a su casa, dijo que vendría por mí con Jasper. Así que me cambie la ropa pues traía un jeans Levis y una blusa que claramente se le veía que era de marca color blanco eche todo en una bolsa y lo guarde en un armario. Y me vestí con unos viejos vaqueros una camiseta y un suéter.

Al escuchar la corneta baje para irme con mis amigos.

-Bella amiga hasta que apareces… porque no nos dejaste irte a buscar?

-Gracias Alice, pero como te dije por teléfono la abuela está bien. Le conteste cuando ya íbamos rumbo a su casa.

-Traes los ojos hinchados.

-Si sabes lo pegada que soy con mi abuela y temía que algo malo le sucediera.

-Bueno menos mal que ya está bien. Bueno cambiando el tema mi hermano ya se fue a Londres esta mañana, yo pensé que llegarías ayer y le pedí que te esperara pero nada y hoy ya tuvo que irse.

-Está bien, no hay ningún problema con eso le dije dedicándole una sonrisa y odiando a Charlie por dentro

El resto del verano la pase con mis amigos íbamos a parques de diversiones en Seattle, viajamos a New York por tres días Alice nos hizo ir a todas las tiendas, y por supuesto trabaje con la abuela en el vivero así iba arreglándole algunos detalles a la camioneta, como neumáticos nuevos, le compre un reproductor.

También iba a la Push en varias ocasiones Jacob era un buen chico y me gustaba bromear con él además su mama y mi abuela eran muy amigas.

La hora de despedirse había llegado con el fin del verano. Rosalie y yo ayudábamos a Alice a arreglar sus maletas.

-Bella… Como se conocen Jasper y tu desde pequeños?

-Alice pensé que ya te lo habíamos contado… Le dije intentado distraerla.

-SI pero yo conocí a sus padres y su papa es un alto funcionario del gobierno como es que conoce a tu abuela?

-Bueno el vio un trabajo de la abuela con flores y la localizo desde allí la abuela trabaja, en sus fiestas, celebraciones o evento importante que tengan. Y bueno un día mientras estaba con la abuela en la casa comencé a jugar con Jasper y desde allí nos hicimos muy amigos.

-Y tus padres porque nunca hablas de ellos.

-Alice! Deja a Bella en paz! Le reprocho Rosalie.

-Cierto… Bella, lo siento. Me dijo Alice.

-Tranquila amiga tienes toda la razón, y si nunca hablo de ellos es porque me dejaron con la abuela ella ha sido mi mama y mi papa. Le dije mintiendo por completo.

-Bueno ya todo esto me pone sentimental, y voy a llorar antes de despedirnos. Dijo Rosalie y todas nos abrazamos.

Carlisle se fue a llevar a Alice con Esme, Jasper la esperaría en Washington estarían en la misma universidad pero diferentes facultades al igual que Emmett y Rosalie.

Luego de despedirnos me fui a mi casa dentro de dos días empezaría mis clases, quería pasar el mayor tiempo con la abuela. Y mientras conducía las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, mentirles a mis amigos, cambiarme el nombre… me preguntaba si todo eso valía la pena…

Me orille en la carretera y me baje de la camioneta a llorar… Me preguntaba si eso no me traería consecuencias o si por mentirosa alguna vez lo perdería todo… Cuando me recupere volví a la carretera y conduje hasta la casa el aroma a rosas me calma y estar junto a la abuela aun mas.

**Bueno ya conocen el porqué Bella huyo así y se refugió en Forks….**

**Que rabia me da que no conoció al hermano de Alice hahahhaa ahora tenemos que ver qué pasa. **

**Gracias por su apoyo,,,,, nos leemos en unos días. **

**Xoxo**

**REVIEWS?.....**


	5. Chapter 5 EL IDIOTA DEL VOLVO PLATEADO

"**EL IDIOTA DEL VOLVO PLATEADO"**

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba camino a la universidad iba en mi vieja camioneta chevrolet es increíble que ya han pasado cuatro años desde que mis amigos se fueron, a Alice la he visto en dos ocasiones pero Jasper siempre trata de venir y en vacaciones debo por supuesto estar con mi padre pues no me gustaría por nada que se aparezca por el pueblo eso me dejaría al descubierto y dañaría todo lo que me ha costado tanto construir.

-Maldición! Dije golpeando el volante, además de que llovía el puesto cerca de la entrada que yo acostumbraba usar se encontraba un estúpido volvo plateado, me preguntaba quién era el presumido que se había bajado allí para que todo el mundo lo viera llegar. Tuve que darle otra vez la vuelta al aparcamiento, y logre estacionarme claro a kilómetros de la entrada así que tome mi chaqueta y la use para taparme la cabeza y me eche el morral al hombro.

Genial! La clase que me tocaba era literatura propia de mi carrera el aula se encontraba cerrada lo que quería decir que ya estaban en clases. Tome un respiro y decidí entrar.

-Buenos días. Dije al abrir la puerta pero no vi a ningún profesor en el escritorio ni frente a la pizarra, así que en entre y justo cuando cruzaba el salón de clases vi una figura de un hombre o un joven mas bien, alto, de ojos esmeralda y cabello desordenado cobrizo parado al final del salón.

-Buenos días Señorita o mejor dicho buenas noches!

-Disculpe, es mi clase de literatura. En mi horario dice que es en esta aula la 203.

-Sí, esta es el aula 203 y es la clase de literatura y yo soy el profesor.

Maldición me dije a mi misma además de ser sexy, joven, tener la voz más dulce y aterciopelada que yo había escuchado en toda mi existencia… o espera si había escuchado una voz así, pero no esta era real y no salía a través de un aparato celular.

Muy apenada luego de que me aclarara que era el profesor tome asiento, y visualice a Ángela sentada a dos filas, por supuesto si la hubiese visto cuando entre hubiese sabido que estaba en la clase correcta.

Luego toda la clase transcurrió de manera normal, el profesor hablaba de gramática y redacción, de las evaluaciones que tendríamos que hacer en nuestro último semestre y que ya para la próxima clase comenzaríamos de lleno.

-No vuelva a llegar tarde Señorita Swan, pues cuando le toque ejercer la profesión su puntualidad dice mucho de usted.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a suceder y mientras el idiota del volvo plateado no vuelva a ocupar mi puesto en el aparcamiento, creo que podre llegar temprano ya que no tendré que estacionarme casi a 10 Kilómetros de la entrada. Le conteste al profesor mientras le arrancaba mi papel firmado de la asistencia y vi como rio de lado como queriendo decirme algo pero callo.

-No me digas es bello…. Me decía Ángela mientras salíamos del salón de clases.

-A mi me parece pedante y pretencioso. Le conteste pues ella se había convertido en mi amiga desde hace cuatro años que estudiábamos en la universidad.

-Ya Bella y bueno la que fue pedante y se comporto como una niña malcriada fuiste tú, el solo te daba una recomendación.

-Si tienes razón… Y es tan hermoso. Admití.

Luego que Salí de mis clases me fui a la Push la playa junto a la reserva, me la pasaba muy bien allí además la madre de Jake sabía todo acerca de mi y el también, y me continuaban tratando de la misma manera, allí no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Hey Bells… que tal este nuevo semestre? Me preguntaba Jake mientras abría la caja de pizza.

-Que te puedo decir, el profesor de literatura es nuevo, además es un imbécil sabelotodo pero a la vez es muy correcto y preocupado por su clase.

-Eso sonó a amor "es imbécil pero correcto" eres indescifrable Bells en serio.

-Calla tonto…! Le dije dándole un golpetazo en su brazo que eso para él era como el toque de un mosquito ya que era muy porque entrenaba muy duro para pues era boxeador.

Luego de cenar con Jake me fui a mi casa, no me gustaba dejar a la abuela solo por tanto tiempo.

-Hola abuela! Le dije al entrar y verla en su sillón frente a la Tv.

-Hola hija, deberías llamar a Alice ha estado llamando como cada 10 minutos.

-Ohh que raro que llame. Bueno la llamare a ver. Dije dedicándole una sonrisa a la abuela.

Me dirigí al teléfono y llame a Alice, estaba muy emocionada haciendo sus pasantías en New York y me dijo que en dos meses iba a estar aquí en Forks para que celebremos mi cumpleaños número 22 todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Eso debo admitir que me alegro mucho el día y como ya había cenado termine mis deberes de clases y caí rendida.

Sabía que era una pesadilla pero mi corazón latía como loco, y yo corría a través de una espesa niebla y de nuevo allí parado estaba ese sujeto con el que soñaba siempre pero jamás veía su rostro. Me quede paralizada a cierta distancia y lentamente él se acercaba a mí y toco mi rostro sus dedos eran muy fríos y su mano muy pálida pero aun no veía su rostro debido a la espesa niebla blanca que se fue apartando y vi su cabello cobrizo….

-YA!!!..... Grite despertándome…. Eso no me podía pasar a mí el tipo con el que siempre he soñado de mil maneras pero que nunca veía su rostro tenía el cabello cobrizo… espera Cobrizo…. Como … ¡Como mi profesor!

-Ya basta Bella mejor a dormir y deja de pensar en tonterías. Me dije recostándome de nuevo.

-Anoche te escuche… Pesadillas de nuevo? Me pregunto la abuela mientras me servía el desayuno.

-Si de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente abuela pues resulta que se acerco a mí, el chico de la pesadilla y vi su cabello color cobrizo y cuando por fin iba a ver su rostro grite y desperté.

-Qué extraño! Decía la abuela comiendo su desayuno.

-Si mucho, pero solo es un sueño! Dije encogiendo los hombros, luego de desayunar me fui a mis clases para variar de nuevo el imbécil del volvo se dedico a quitarme mi puesto de estacionamiento y tuve que estacionarme muy lejos de la entrada ya que no había más puestos cerca.

-Genial, lo que me falta es llegar tarde otra vez!

-Tranquila el profesor no ha llegado aun. Escuche que una voz que contesto a lo yo me decía a mí misma.

Al voltear era mi profesor de literatura, que parecía sacado de una historia fantástica y solo le sonreí mientras el sostenía la puerta del aula para dejar pasar y entrar el luego como todo un caballero.

-Dormiste con el profesor? Me susurro Ángela mientras me sentaba, haciendo que yo la viera con mala cara y solo me instale a tomar nota de las clases.

La hora de la clase ya se había pasado y debido que era una materia muy importante para la carrera que ya estaba terminando la tenía todos los días pero teniendo semejante profesor era casi un gusto.

-Ya Bella háblame fue solo un comentario. Decía Ángela durante la hora del almuerzo mientras yo me encontraba en mis pensamientos…

-Bella… Hey te estoy hablando…!

-Ya te escuche Ángela solo estaba pensando tonterías.

-Sabes que Ben me invito al cine deberías venir para que te distraigas un poco.

-Y sentirme como la quinta rueda de un auto… No gracias! Le conteste a su proposición.

-Bella… Vamos así te distraes un poco!

-No tranquila y no se este fin de semana voy a leerme unos cuantos libros y a pasarla con la abuela.

-No seas aburrida Bella, ya se invita a tu amigo Jake.

-Jake? No acaso estás loca sabes que él es solo mi amigo.

-Bueno pero en plan de amigos y además tú sabes que él te ve como más que una amiga.

-Ya Ángela definitivamente contigo no se puede. Le dije mientras nos íbamos a nuestra siguiente clase. Además eso de Jake y yo sí que era algo imposible JA! Reí para mis adentros.

Ya para la tarde luego de haber visto todas mis clases iba caminando con Ángela por el aparcamiento hacia mi camioneta pues íbamos juntas a nuestra clase de música.

-Bella mira son las luces del volvo encendidas… Me comento Ángela viendo hacia atrás.

-Genial quedémonos aquí para ver quién demonios es el imbécil que me quito mi puesto cerca de la entrada y hace que camine todo esto. Le dije mientras nos deteníamos detrás de un carro para ver cuando pasara el volvo y ver quien lo conducía.

-¡NO PUEDES SER!.... Grito Ángela mientras el volvo salía del aparcamiento.

Era nuestro nuevo profesor de literatura el que conducía, podía sentirme roja de ira es que desde que llego no había hecho más que molestarme y además me reclamo por llegar tarde el primer día y todo había sido su culpa…

-Bella?.... di algo! Me decía Ángela.

-Ángela esta es la guerra! Le dije mientras arrancaba mi camioneta.

**Holaaaaa…….. **

**Aca les dejo otro capitulo**

**Con respecto al capítulo anterior "MI REALIDAD" Bella se cambio el nombre o simplemente omite su nombre completo para que no sepan quién es su padre pues la historia de su madre no es que sea algo de que alardear ella prefirió separarse de su padre el reconocido político y hacerse su camino ocultando.**

**Gracias por hacerme saber sus dudas**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo…. Ya los que vienen son mucho mejores hay muchas sorpresas….**

**Ya que se tomaran un ratito para leer… ahora reviews para mi……**


	6. Chapter 6 ENCUENTRO

"**ENCUENTRO"**

**BELLA POV**

-------------------------------------------2 meses después-------------------------------------------

-Ya me tienen harto cómo es posible que los resultados de estas pruebas hayan sido tan malos, hay una notas tan mediocres y acá solo había cosas básicas ya van a terminar su carrera y estas notas son imperdonables, me preguntaba si es que son tarados o algo parecido.

Decía el profesor de literatura mientras entregaba los exámenes de los cuales yo tampoco había salido muy bien, pero tampoco tenía derecho decirnos hasta tarados….

-Para empezar profesor, usted nos debe respeto el hecho de que nos de clase no le da derecho a insultarnos y mucho menos a tratarnos como si fuéramos menos que usted. Le dije levantándome de mi asiento.

-Y para continuar no se ha preguntado si el culpable de estas notas es usted? Si acaso el problema no somos nosotros sino usted? Quizás su método de enseñanza no sea el mejor? Le dije soltando toda mi rabia y sentía ya como mis mejillas me ardían.

-Si ya termino su descarga en mí contra señorita voy a continuar. Dijo el profesor.

-Pues no he terminado, es que acaso no piensa decir algo, o preguntarnos qué estrategias se no harían más fáciles y esa época donde los profesores llegaban y solo eran ellos los que hablaban y se las sabían todas ya pasaron, pues ahora se comparte información con los alumnos para que haya una interacción entre los alumnos y el profesor. Mientras yo seguía hablando mis compañeros no dijeron nada y para colmo Ángela me jalaba la mano a ver si yo me calmaba y lo peor era la cara del profesor pues tenía una sonrisa en su rostro después de todo lo que yo le había dicho.

-Señorita Swan debe quedarse conmigo, el resto puede irse y los espero el lunes temprano. Dijo el profesor.

-Qué pasa? Me va a matar ahora que estamos solos? Le pregunte aun desde mi asiento cuando ya todos habían salido del salón.

El profesor se acerco y se sentó un puesto delante del mío y ya mi enojo estaba bajando.

-Quizás tengas razón en lo que has dicho… Ya que me crie en un ambiente muy distinto y en universidades muy distintas a esta así que tendré que revisar mis estrategias ya que puede que tengas razón. Dijo mi profesor hablando calmadamente.

-Yo solo estaba molesta…. De verdad además intente ser lo más respetuosa que pude.

-Está bien, me gusto mucho tu carácter, dijiste lo que sentías además reclamaste tus derechos, se ve que serás buena editora si decides irte por la rama de medios impresos y si lo haces por audiovisuales tienes excelente retorica. Dijo el profesor y yo lo miraba completamente confundida pues en vez de estar enojado comprendió todo y hasta me felicitaba prácticamente.

-Entonces… No me va a matar? Le pregunte

-Por supuesto que no. O tengo cara de ogro? Me pregunto viéndome con esos ojos verdes que desconcertaban por completo.

-NOOOOOOO….. no

-Bueno pero debo ponerte un castigo ya que no puedo dejar que todos me insulten cada vez que los regaño por una mala nota.

-Yo no lo insulte solo le decía…

-Ya tranquila y bueno debes preparar exposiciones de la materia para el 1er y 2do semestre de literatura así me ayudaras y pondrás en práctica estrategias diferentes. Me dijo recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio.

-Ok está bien, pero cuando las hago? Le pregunte acercándome a él.

-Tranquila, vete y el lunes hablamos de eso. Me dijo dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa que lleve conmigo.

-Que pases un lindo fin de semana! Me dijo cuando ya yo iba saliendo.

-Seguro! Le dije volteando y dedicándole una sonrisa mientras salía del salón.

Que había sido todo…Eso no lo sabía era como si mi profesor me hubiese estado coqueteando o bueno era muy raro el hecho de que no se enojo después de todo lo que le dije.

-Cuéntame que paso allí adentro? Me preguntaba Ángela quien por supuesto me esperaba en el pasillo.

-No me mato y ya eso es bastante. Le dije

-Cuéntame ya que muero por saber que te dijo ese sexy profesor….

A la final le conté a Ángela todo lo del profesor y lo que me había dicho y como se había comportado conmigo a pesar de lo que yo le había dicho en clases delante de todos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! Es que definitivamente Bella es como te digo está enamorado de ti o gusta de ti pues.

-Acaso estás loca? Le pregunte mientras nos deteníamos en una cafetería de Port Ángeles.

-Bella entonces porque no te dijo nada y más bien uso eso para acercarse a ti y hablarte a solas? Esto no parecen cosas tuyas.

-Yo creo que tú estás loca y te estás tomando muy en serio lo del apodo de "sexy profesor" que le pusimos. Le dije tomando mi café.

-Bueno si no le quieres llamar así entonces llamémosle por su nombre. Dijo Ángela

-Si lo supiera lo llamaría por su nombre pero en el programa no sale ya que es nuevo y entro a último momento y bueno el primer día llegue tarde por culpa de él mismo.

-No puede ser que aun lo odies por lo del aparcamiento y bueno su nombre es Ed……

RING….! RING….!

-Alo? Dije contestando mi celular

-En serio…? Eso va a ser genial muero por verlos a todos…!

-Si si…. Bueno mañana mejor porque aun estoy en Port Ángeles y así salimos.

-Ok perfecto… chao. Dije colgando el teléfono pues Alice me llamaba para decirme que ya estaba en casa y no solo eso sino que Jasper, Emmett y Rose habían venido con ella.

Luego de dejar a Ángela con Ben me fui a mi casa escuchando algo de música clásica en la camioneta, al llegar le conté a la abuela todo lo sucedido pues entre nosotros siempre había existido una gran confianza. Después de la cena me fui a dormir estaba muy cansada además Alice me dijo que llegara antes del medio día para pasarnos el día juntas.

Esa noche dormí muy bien, luego de bajar a desayunar leí la nota de la abuela _"Salí con Sarah por unas semillas._

_Te quiere la abuela"_

Si era su inconfundible letra y había salido con la madre de Jacob seguro salían todo el día ya que viajaban por semillas o iban caminando a buscarlas o simplemente se quedaban hablando y así se les pasaba el tiempo.

Me di un baño de agua caliente y Salí del baño secando mi cabello con otra toalla y entonces abrí el closet a ver que me ponía, pues tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Alice y quería verme bien aunque mi sentido de la moda era bastante malo.

En el closet no encontré nada, solo estaban mis camisetas y jeans de ir a clases todo tan común y corriente, me senté en mi cama y vi hacia el cajón que tenía cerca de la ventana y recordé que allí guardaba la ropa que Charlie me compraba y rápidamente lo abrí allí había desde vestidos hasta faldas además de carteras y cosas realmente ostentosas que al le gustaba comprarme y que usara cuando lo visitara pero que jamás podría usar aquí en Forks desencajaría de inmediato.

Eche un vistazo a toda la ropa y termine escogiendo un jean a la cadera con una blusa suelta de tiras color café, unos zapatos de punta color beige, con un suéter un poco más oscuro, y un juego de zarcillos y collar que me había regalado la abuela, además use un poco de maquillaje y deje mi cabello suelto.

-Ahora si me veo mucho mejor. Me dije al verme en el espejo por fin la ropa que Charlie me compraba había servido de algo.

Me subí a la camioneta y maneje directo a la casa de Alice que quedaba a las afueras del pueblo desde la distancia la veía más grande mientras me iba acercando.

Estacione frente a la casa y me baje sin el suéter pues no tenia frio aun, cuando estuve frente a la puerta toque el timbre una vez…. Nadie salió…. Volví a tocar y escuche voces así que espere que me abrieran.

-Quién es? Escuche que preguntaron desde adentro.

-El amor de tu vida… Le conteste pues seguro era Emmett no me podía abrir y ya sino que tenía que estar bromeando.

Al abrirse la puerta mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían incluso llegue a pensar que era producto de mi imaginación o estaba durmiendo y esta era la pesadilla donde el sujeto de cabello cobrizo me dejaba ver su cuerpo y su cara.

-No me puedo quejar "el amor de mi vida" es realmente hermosa. Dijo riendo.

-Creo que me equivoque de casa. Logre articular mientras me daba vuelta hacia mi camioneta.

-Espera… Dijo sujetando mi brazo. ¿Bella? ¿Tú eres la amiga de Alice? Me pregunto el sujeto que me abrió la puerta o sea mi profesor de literatura y su rostro mostraba confusión al parecer no me había reconocido a simple vista.

-Como sabe su nombre? Le pregunte completamente confundida de verlo alii.

-Bella… que alegría verte. Estas bellísimas. Decía Alice que salió de la casa y me dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Alice… Tu también estas hermosa. Le conteste automáticamente pero por inercia ya que aun veía a mi profesor allí parado. Vaya si que tenía una buena imaginación yo.

-Espero que Edward no te haya tratado mal ya que traes una cara… Como si hubieses visto un fantasma. Me dijo Alice parada frente a mí.

-Edward? Pregunte…

-Si Edward el… Mi hermano Bella el que no conocías. Me dijo señalándolo y el solo soltó una sonrisa de lado y yo podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían además que solo llevaba un short y una camiseta en la casa… O por lo que había visto su casa.

-Hola- dijo levantando su mano de manera causal-

-Hola- conteste tratando de verme tan casual como el pero eso era imposible por dios estaba semidesnudo.

**OK POR FIN LO CONOCIO… NO ME MATEN POR ALAGAR EL ENCUENTRO PERO ESTO SOLO LE DABA EMOCION. ME ENCANTO LO DEL "AMOR DE SU VIDA". **

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ME ENCANTA… LES ADELANTO QUE HABRA MUCHO ED&BE HAHAHHAA… **

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**AHORA DEJEN UN HERMOSO REVIEWS**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTISIMO.**


	7. Chapter 7 SOLEDAD

"**SOLEDAD"**

**BELLA POV**

¡Momento! Me dije a mi misma o sea que nada era producto de mi imaginación el era Edward, mi profesor y de verdad estaba allí parado de verdad… Con sus perfectos ojos verdes su cuerpo flaco pero a la vez muy bien definido y algo que lo hacía inconfundible su despeinado cabello cobrizo.

-Bueno yo me voy a vestir. Dijo mi profesor ya que solo andaba en short y franela, y yo aun no salía de mi sorpresa.

-Alice como que él es tu hermano? Le cuestione.

-Bueno Bella en primer lugar estoy bien, ya veo que tu también. En segundo lugar si él es mi hermano Edward "tu novio" con el que hablabas por teléfono y no habías podido conocer. Y tercero porque me reclamas?

-Lo siento amiga. Y bueno es que él es mi profesor y yo no sabía ni su nombre y verlo aquí me sorprendió yo no tenía ni idea. Dije algo apenada por mi comportamiento.

-Bella aquí estas acaso nunca van a llegar a la sala? Estas lindísima. Dijo Rose mientras se nos acercaba y me daba un gran abrazo.

-Tú también Rose. Qué alegría verte.

-Bueno vamos a la sala de una vez. Dijo Alice.

Allí se encontraba Jasper y Emmett todos se veían más grandes y fuertes, a la conversación se unieron Carlisle y Esme y un delicioso pastel. Mi profesor no bajaba quizás no quería que yo estuviese allí o se incomodo que se yo…Hablábamos de nuestras vidas Rose ya hacia sus pasantías en un bufet solo le faltaba terminarlas para graduarse, Alice ya había participado en varios eventos de grandes diseñadores y Jasper y Emmett ya se habían graduado de ingenieros y arquitectos respectivamente.

-Espero haya quedado pastel para mí. Dijo el profesor parado en la puerta de la sala en jeans y un lindo suéter gris. ¿Acaso se podía ver mejor?

-Voy por mi suéter a la camioneta. Dije y en lo que intente pararme tropecé con la mesa y casi caigo pero él me tomo por el brazo y evito lo que hubiese sido otra horrible y vergonzosa caída más por mi patosidad.

-Gracias profesor. Fue lo único que logre decir cuando el aun sostenía mi brazo.

-Como que profesor, puedes decirme Edward y quitarme el usted. Me dijo a lo que yo solo asentí y podía sentir el ardor de mis mejillas sonrojándose además todos en la sala se habían quedado callados observándonos.

-Bueno voy por mi suéter. Dije y Salí rápidamente.

-Esta es la lujosa camioneta que no podías estacionar lejos de la entrada? Me pregunto mí… Bueno Edward quien no me di cuenta y salió de la casa a acompañarme a buscar el suéter.

-Pues no será nada lujosa, pero es lo que tengo. Le conteste notablemente irritada por su comentario.

-Lo siento era broma.

-Bueno sus bromas se las puede ahorrar además….

-Ya va, ya va adentro dije que nada de usted ni profesor, eres la amiga de mi hermana he escuchado mucho de ti, además tan mayor me veo? Dijo Edward interrumpiendo mi arranque en su contra.

-No nada de mayor solo lo hago por respeto. Le conteste

-Bueno por el respeto me puedes llamar Edward y yo a ti Bella te parece? Es más comencemos de nuevo. –Hola soy Edward. Dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

-Bella… le conteste y le di la mano.

-Un placer. Dijo mientras sostenía mi mano. Así entramos de nuevo a la casa.

-Pues si recuerdas eso Bella cuando hablabas con mi hermano y se decían "novio" "novia"?

-Si lo recuerdo. Dije completamente avergonzada por eso y Edward solo me vio y rio también de eso.

Después de hablar de esas cosas tan vergonzosas, por lo menos para mí lo eran pasamos a cenar, la mama de Alice cocinaba excelente, además propuso un brindis porque estaban todos sus hijos por fin en casa además de los viejos amigos.

-Edward porque no nos hablas acerca de ti, yo ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte pero por lo menos Bella no. Dijo Rosalie y yo de nuevo con el ¡trágame tierra!

-Bueno me fui a Inglaterra a vivir con mis abuelos maternos, tenía 17 años y ya estudiaba primer año de medicina y me di cuenta que solo seguía los pasos de mi padre y yo quería era otra cosa y hacerme camino por mi mismo así que allá comencé a estudiar Literatura y me encanto he tenido varias publicaciones en revistas y participaciones en diccionarios de gramática y hablo cinco idiomas. Que más les puedo contar?

-Porque volver aquí entonces si todo marchaba bien? Le pregunte

-Te voy a responder con la misma pregunta, ¿porque no volver? Dijo cerrando con una sonrisa torcida su "respuesta".

Así termino la cena Edward era tan diferente en la casa con sus hermanos Alice y Emmett y hasta conmigo no era el mismo tipo que le decía tarados a los de su clase ni nada por el estilo.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, es tarde y no quiero que la abuela se preocupe. Un gusto verlos a todos.

-Bella pensé que te quedarías.

-No señora Esme viviendo por acá mismo solo conduzco y ya.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas Esme, y bueno Edward acompaña a Bella.

-No tranquila no es nada he conducido de noche desde la reserva y todo bien en serio Edward no es necesario. Dije

-Para mí no es molestia Bella de verdad vamos. Dijo ofreciéndome su brazo cosa que yo ignore y me despedí y Salí de la casa.

-Genial!!! Dije ya cuando estaba encendiendo la camioneta.

-Qué pasa? Pregunto Edward quien muy obediente me acompañaba.

-Esta cosa no enciende. ¡Maldición! Llamare un taxi.

-No seas ridícula deja esta cosa aquí parada mañana veremos qué hacer, esta noche yo te llevo a tu casa.

-No gracias., y no sé cómo haces para ofenderme a mí y a mi camioneta en una sola oración.

-Pues son años de práctica. Dijo y yo lo ignore y saque mi teléfono para llamar a un taxi o no sé a quién porque ningún taxi me iba a ir a buscar a esa hora y menos a las afueras del pueblo.

-Ok bueno, discúlpame Bella. Dijo cerrando la tapa de mi celular, yo solo lo vi y no me quedo más que sonreír.

Luego de que Edward se disculpara, fuimos al garaje saco su volvo plateado y me llevo a mi casa, conducía como un demente muy rápido, llegaríamos como en 10 minutos a mi casa o quizás menos.

-Ves porque insistí en que te colocaras el cinturón?

-CLARO! Le dije –Por lo menos podrías ver al frente, cuando me hablas no es necesario que cumplas la norma del buen hablante y me veas, no es necesario si estas conduciendo.

-Estas asustada? Pregunto algo divertido, a lo que yo solo solté un exasperado suspiro.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a las afueras de casa por supuesto le indique un par de calles y por donde ir y enseguida llegamos.

-Gracias por traerme. Articule ya lista para bajarme.

-De nada Bella. Dijo y ¡¡¡Dios!!! Mi nombre entre sus labios se escuchaba tan bien.

-Que pases buenas noches. Dijo ya cuando yo estaba afuera y se perdió de vista el auto sin darme tiempo de responderle.

Al entrar a mi casa me fui directo a mi habitación luego de saludar a la abuela me cambie el atuendo por unos shorts muy corto algo así como un cachetero y una blusa de tiras además de mis medias rosadas de osito y me metí bajo las sabanas para dormir o más bien pensar.

Edward era bastante guapo, pero era mi profesor…. Tampoco entendía ese repentino interés por mí aunque bueno en sus clases me había hablado de manera distinta y recordé lo que Ángela comento "está enamorado de ti o le gustas"

Así me quede profundamente dormida, sin seguir con mis absurdos pensamientos.

…. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mucha ansiedad y al ver la hora me sorprendí eran casi las 10 de la mañana era extraño que yo durmiera hasta tan tarde con razón desperté con tanta hambre luego de lavarme los dientes y baje a la cocina por cereal.

-Hola pasen… Por supuest… Escuchaba a la abuela hablar con alguien pero entre el ruido del cereal en mi boca y mi estomago aun chillando lo ignore de seguro era Jacob con su mama y aunque aun andaba con mi pijama de shorts el ultimo que me preocupaba de que me viera así era Jake… JA JA JA JA JA…Rei casi histérica ante ese pensamiento.

-Ohh… Lo siento… Dije al salir de la cocina era Alice con Edward como no lo imagine MALDICION… Y Salí escaleras arriba.

Mientras buscaba algo más decente que vestir, llego Alice a mi habitación.

-Porque no me avisaste que venias? Me queje y nótese la histeria.

-Lo siento amiga es que andábamos comprado unas cosas y Edward insistió en que te pasáramos buscando y bueno en fin… Es raro que te estés despertando ahorita. Dijo Alice mientras observaba mi habitación especialmente un álbum de fotos.

-Estaba cansada. Admití ignorando su comentario acerca de Edward.

-Bella… No nada bajemos.

Al bajar Edward estaba en el sofá con la abuela todo alrededor parecía opaco comparado con él, entonces recordé como andaba en su casa con poco ropa y esta vez le toco a él verme así. Me mordí los labios ante ese pensamiento.

-Hola- Dijo

-Hola- conteste con algo de vergüenza.

-Tu camioneta le van a ir a reparar mañana, Rose dijo que era algo en el radiador.

-Cierto Rose y sus habilidades mecánicas. Dije y todos reímos.

-Bueno Bella vengo por ti en una hora vamos a la casa a llevar las cosas porque mama nos va a matar. Dijo Alice.

-Tan rápido se van? Se quejo la abuela –Yo quería prepararles algo.

-En otra ocasión, pero muchas gracias. Le contesto Edward saliendo de la casa.

-Ya sabes Bella paso por ti en una hora. Dijo Alice.

-Edward es tan hermoso si tan solo tuviera unos cuarentai….

-¡ABUELA! Chille sin dejarla terminar.

Luego fui a bañarme me vestí con unos jeans oscuros un top azul y un abrigo de capucha del mismo tono azul deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara como si eso fuese posible en este pueblo húmedo.

Exactamente a la hora escuche la corneta de un coche fuera de la casa tome mi celular y mis llaves y Salí de la casa.

-Genial!!! Pensé al ver el auto plateado y por supuesto a su dueño fuera de él.

-Donde esta Alice? Le pregunte al acercarme.

-Hola de nuevo Bella, Alice y Rose están despidiendo a Jasper y Emmett que tuvieron que salir a New York pues están trabajando juntos en un proyecto. Alice me dejo la tarea de pasarte buscando. Tú me dices si decides no ir ya que fui yo el que te vine a buscar y que cuando llegue mi hermana se endemonie y me mate gracias a ti.

-Ok tu eres su hermano mayor, es como un metro más baja que tu. Y le temes? Que cómico.

-Vas… O dejaras que me maten? Pregunto finalmente yo solo rodee mis ojos el abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dejo entrar para luego subirse a conducir.

-Pensé que vendrías en "pijama"… Comento aguantando la risa.

-Eres un idiota además que llegas sin avisar a mi casa… Me haces avergonz…

-Espera… Andaba con Alice tu amiga ella insistió en que pasáramos por tu casa. Dijo sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

-Pues ella dijo que tú insististe en pasar por mi casa.

-Si qué crees que tengo gran visón o leo mentes y supe a distancia que andabas en pijama aun entonces insiste para verte. Dijo muy alterado.

-Lo siento… Dije bajando el tono.

-Disculpa no debí comentar nada, al final después de este fin de semana sigues siendo mi alumna y yo tu profesor solo eso. Esto último lo dijo mas para el que para mí prendió el estéreo y se concentro en el camino.

-Me encanta Claro de Luna. Dije reconociendo la melodía y por supuesto tratando de olvidar nuestra pequeña discusión.

-A mi también, me ayuda a relajarme y se me hace más fácil escribir. Dijo con su vista perdida en el camino.

-Que escribes?

-De todo un poco. Admitió.

-Háblame acerca de algo que te guste escribir.

-La soledad… Edward suspiro y continúo_. -__ La soledad soy yo._

_Es la gota de agua en la llave del baño que dejaste prendida y que no quiere apagar, por no sentirte solo…_

_Soy yo en compañía el pasado…_

_Es como un suplicio ingenioso de la naturaleza, que hace que nos encontremos con nosotros mismos, para poder valorar a los demás..._

_La soledad es la compañera, la del miedo, la de los futuros inciertos, la del camino – la búsqueda…_

_La soledad es una malvada insoportable y maravillosa que me gusta, no sé bien porque..._

_La soledad soy yo en compañía del pasado..._

_A veces quisiera parecerme al tipo que tú crees que soy…_

-Muy lindo es como un monologo. Dije

-Si lo escribí en el avión camino acá.

-Porque volviste? Hay algo que no entiendo eres bueno en lo que haces y por lo que se te iba muy bien el Inglaterra.

-Una mala relación amorosa puede arruinar cualquier cosa. Admitió y no quise remover más cosas y quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa.

Me pase la tarde en la habitación de Alice, estábamos de nuevo las tres juntas a Rose le encantaba su profesión igual a Alice además comentaron de los felices que se sentían con sus novios.

-No yo soy la única sin novio. Me queje haciendo pucheros.

-A ver Bella… Dijo Alice usando ese tono que a veces asustaba un poco.

-Que hay entre tú y mi hermano?

-Por Dios Alice! El es mi profesor y aquí en tu casa tú hermano y no me queda de otra más que tratarlo. Además he visto que entre las dos quieren metérmelo por los ojos.

-QUE? Dijeron haciéndose las ofendidas.

-Yo las conozco muy bien primero Rosalie ayer le hizo que hablara y que para que yo lo conociera mas y hoy Alice lo lleva a mi casa y me ve en pijama y luego según ninguna de ustedes puede ir por mi y lo mandan a él.

-Ya Bella cálmate. Quizás nos hemos pasado un poco pero a ver lo de tu camioneta no estaba planeado él se ofreció a llevarte y hoy a buscarte. Tal vez le gusto verte en pijama.

-Alice Cullen ¡TE ODIO! Le dije pegándole con la almohada lo cual desato una guerra entre las tres.

Así se hizo ya de noche y Rose me llevo hasta mi casa, mañana debía arreglar lo de mi camioneta pues comenzaría mis pasantías y la necesitaba urgente aunque Esme dijo que no molestaba en su casa aunque había suficiente espacio debía arreglarla, Edward no lo vi mas en toda la tarde y quizás era lo mejor pues mañana debía verlo de nuevo y bajarme de esa nube a la que me subí.

**Hola chicas… Disculpen la tardanza es que caí en un cuarto oscuro y no se me ocurría nada para seguir pero bueno creo que ya paso el trance.**

**De lo que hablaba Edward de la soledad es una canción de Ricardo Arjona "Soledad" la amo es muy corta venas…**

**Hahaa si a nuestro Edward le rompieron su corazoncito. S(**

**En el otro cap habrá mucha más acción y pues será el cumple de Bella…**

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**En fin dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas… o lo que quieran en un reviews.**

**Xoxo…**


	8. Chapter 8 PASANTIAS O EDWARD

"**¿PASANTIAS O EDWARD?"**

**BELLA POV**

Esa mañana desayune rápidamente, intente llamar a Jacob para que me llevara a la universidad pero no contesto seguro estaba dormido aun, me serví una taza de café y Salí al frente mientras pensaba que hacer ya que la abuela había salido muy temprano a llevar un encargo de rosas.

Escuche que venía un auto y se estaciono justo frente a mi casa, no lo podía creer… ¿El que pretendía?

-Que haces aquí? Pregunte confundida.

-Una vez más no saludas. Dijo riendo.

-Buenos días. Dije de mala gana.

-Buenos días! Dijo un poco más animado que yo. –Me tome el atrevimiento de venir ya que aun esta tu camioneta en la casa y pues ya que vamos a la universidad puedo llevarte.

-No quiero que te molestes.

-Ya estoy aquí, será que debo pedirte que vengas conmigo o rogártelo?... Me pregunto si acaso me tienes miedo…?

-Miedo…. Estás loco? Y bueno déjame entrar por mis cosas. Le dije a lo que él solo rio.

-Quieres café? Le pregunte mientras entraba por mis cosas.

-No tranquila.

Entre a la casa por mis cosas hoy me había arreglado un poco mas ya que iría a ver lo de mis pasantías en Seattle ya que allí era la sede de la editorial y pues me harían una entrevista a ver en que espacios me ponía a trabajar en los periódicos, libros o blogs y pues si me quedaba en las oficinas ubicadas en Port Ángeles.

Me detuve en momento deje la taza de café en la cocina, no sabía bien que quería Edward conmigo pero estaba segura que me atraía mucho aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-Lista? Pregunto al verme salir.

-Sí. Le dije.

Edward me abrió la puerta del auto para luego entrar el por el lado del conductor, el camino a la universidad ninguno de los dos hablo mucho solo le comente de mis pasantías y ya una vagas conversaciones de resto veía por la ventana y él se concentraba en el camino.

-Déjame aquí. Le dije cuando íbamos en la entrada de la universidad.

-No crees que eso llamaría más la atención?

-Veo que lo tienes todo fríamente calculado.

Al entrar se estaciono cerca de la entrada, había varios alumnos alrededor.

-Gracias… Le dije dándole una sonrisa, el solo sonrió de vuelta y me baje del auto y pude sentir muchas miradas clavadas en mi pero las ignore y me dirigí al salón.

Salude a Ángela, se emociono mucho cuando le comente lo de las pasantías, le comente lo de Edward por encima y le prometí que durante el café le contaría todo los detalles.

Edward entro al salón con su perfecta sonrisa y comenzó sus clases y yo a tomar nota de una manera normal.

Al salir de clases me fije que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas, una de Jacob y otra de la oficina de la editorial.

Primero llame a la editorial, me informaron que habían dejado mi cita para mañana a las 8:00 am, por una parte era genial porque así hoy arreglaría la camioneta pero por otra parte tendría que faltar a clases.

Luego llame a Jacob, se disculpo porque en la mañana estaba dormido y quedo en pasarme buscando por la universidad para ir a arreglar mi camioneta, mientras esperaba a Jacob fui con Ángela por un café y así le platique de todo lo sucedido el fin de semana, ella no lo podía creer y ahora con más razón decía que Edward gustaba de mi, porque solo eso justificaba todas las molestia que se había dado por mí.

Luego de tomarnos el café, fui a la biblioteca por unas bibliografías que necesitaba y enseguida recibí una llamada de Jacob que ya había llegado, me despedí de Ángela y me fui directo al estacionamiento.

-Jake!!!

-Mi Bells….! Dijo el cargándome y dándome una vuelta en el aire.

-No me dijiste que tuvieras novio. Me dijo mientras me baja.

-Novio? Acaso estás loco? Le dije

-Aquel cara pálida… Me ve como si quisiera matarme. Al voltear choque con la mirada de Edward se veía muy serio y como apretaba su mandíbula.

-Qué tal si nos vamos? Le dije a Jacob.

-Ok donde está tu camioneta?

-Es una larga historia te la contare en el camino. Le dije.

-Lo siento pero no traje el auto sino la moto Bells… Comento divertido.

-Jake!!! Me queje.

-Toma ponte el casco y disfruta del paisaje. Me dijo riendo y yo le di un puñetazo que el por supuesto ni sintió.

Debo admitir que no me gustaban las motos cuando montaban en ellas era junto a Jake, al llegar a casa de los Cullen Alice salió a recibirme muy efusiva como siempre le presente a Jacob y se cayeron muy bien.

Vi que Edward llego tiro la puerta de su auto de mala gana y entro completamente cambiado no como antes, esta vez ni saludo ni nada, Jake me vio sorprendido y le di una mirada de "_luego te explico"._

-Bueno Bella mientras Jacob revisa vamos a la cocina y así le traemos algo.

-Eso estaría perfecto. Dijo sonriendo mi amigo.

-Ese Jacob es muy apuesto Bella. ¿De dónde es? pregunto Alice mientras entrabamos a la cocina.

-Sip pero solo somos amigos Alice y reside en la Push aunque siempre viaja ya que es boxeador.

Ella solo rio y comenzó a preparar unos emparedados y yo la ayude a servir el jugo de naranja.

-No sabía que estabas allí parado Edward. Comento Alice.

-Solo vine por un vaso con agua. Comento el sin verme o sea haciendo como si yo no estaba allí.

-Bien le llevare esto a Jacob. Dijo Alice tomando el emparedado y el jugo intente ir con ella pero algo o mejor dicho alguien sujeto mi mano.

-Por fin te distes cuenta que estoy aquí? Le reclame.

-Disculpa tu novio podía enojarse, por el fue que condujiste hasta la Push ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te pasa? Le dije soltando mi mano de la suya.

-¿Qué me pasa? Que soy un idiota yo preocupándome por llevarte a tus clases de velar porque no te pasara nada y sin más ni más andas en moto por todos lados con lo peligroso que es eso lo mínimo que te puede pasar es perder los dientes.

-Genial ahora estas preocupado por mi sonrisa- le dije soltando una carcajada. – por cierto tus cambios de personalidad me enferman Edward. Le dije dándole la espalda para largarme de allí.

-AHHH!! Por cierto existen dentaduras postizas si es lo que te preocupa. Le dije y ahí si me fui oí que murmuro algo pero no le preste atención.

-Bien mi Bells… Esta lista si enciende pero vamos a dejarla en tu casa para arreglarle todo bien.

-Perfecto ya quería irme. Le dije.

-Que mala agradecida te has vuelto Bella Swan. Se quejo Alice.

-Créeme que no es por ti. Le comente y ella entendió perfectamente.

Mientras iba camino pensaba en comportamiento de Edward no entendía que demonios le pasaba conmigo actuaba como un psicópata sino fuera familia de Alice me habría asustado en serio.

Al llegar a casa me senté con Jacob un rato, le explique todo solo dijo que Edward estaba celoso y actuaba como un demente posesivo pero enamorado, todo eso quedaba bailando en mi cabeza era tan absurdo. El era atractivo y podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera porque escogerme a mí. Genial aquí estaba yo de nuevo con mi gran autoestima.

Luego de que mi amigo se fue, estuve la tarde en el vivero con mi abuela, me pregunto qué me pasaba pero lo mejor era no comentarle nada, luego de la cena me instale un rato en mi laptop y después me asegure de poner mi alarma muy temprano para llegar a tiempo a mi entrevista y por supuesto no iría a clases cosa que por un lado me aliviaba.

Esa mañana antes de salir de casa me vi una cuantas veces en el espejo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir con bolsillos a los lados de esos que te sacan buen trasero una linda blusa color crema una chaqueta era muy temprano y debía conducir largo rato la abuela me prestó su auto y le prometí que cuanto antes solucionaría mi problema.

-Ten para el camino. Dijo la abuela mientras me entregaba un pequeño vaso con tapa de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias. Le dedique una sonrisa y me fui, en el camino no hice más que pensar en Edward y su extraña actitud, como es que un día pase de ser un encanto a ser insoportablemente molesto por más que deseaba no empezar en se colaba en mis pensamientos.

Aparque el auto cerca del edificio luego de verme varias veces por el espejo del retrovisor decidí recoger todo mi cabello en una coleta y dejarme mis lentes de lectura eran de un modelo moderno y hasta me hacían ver bien.

-Buenos días! Me saludo la chica de la entrada, detrás del escritorio con uno de esos audífonos en sus oídos para contestar llamadas que la hacían ver como si estuviese hablando sola.

-Hola soy Bella Swan. Vengo por las pasantías desde Port Angeles.

-Ok enseguida te hago pasar. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya puedes entrar Bella, el señor Riley te espera. Me dijo la chica luego de diez minutos

-Ok gracias. Le dije algo desorientada ya que había varias oficinas.

-Es la tercera a mano derecha. Me dijo.

Al entrar a la oficina de Riley me di cuenta que era muy joven, era rubio de ojos azules llevaba traje era el encargada de la editorial, al ver mi carpeta con varias notas y reportajes me felicito, y ya que aun no terminaba mi semestre me dio la oportunidad de ir a la editorial tres veces por semana y de resto podía ayudarlo con modificaciones en la página web del periódico con ideas nuevas, así tendría que viajar tres veces a la semana solamente hasta aquí para irme adaptando al ritmo de trabajo.

-Te parece bien así Bella? Me pregunto luego de su propuesta.

-Si gracias por la oportunidad. Le dije.

-Casi nunca pregunto a alguien si está a gusto pero me caíste bien además vienes desde Forks y has llegado puntual eso es muy importante.

-Gracias Sr. Dije aunque no era nada viejo pero por ser mi jefe debía llamarlo así.

-Bueno vi que tienes clases todos los días de la semana así que estas en la libertad de sustituir alguna materia para hacer tus pasantías y no tendrás ningún problema con eso. Espero la llamada el viernes y me dices que días a partir de la próxima semana, te voy a dejar la libertad de escoger los días tú para que coordines con tus clases.

-Ok perfecto. Le dije.

-Bree, mi secretaria te dará tu primera tarea quiero que te vayas familiarizando con el tema para que hablemos de eso la próxima semana. Bien sin más que decir espero tu llamada. Dijo mientras se paraba de su silla y me ofrecía su mano como si estuviésemos cerrando un trato.

-Muchas gracias, estoy muy emocionada por comenzar. Le dije estrechando su mano.

Al salir de la oficina Bree me entrego un CD me dijo que allí estaba todo el material que necesitaba.

-Gracias. Le dije a lo que ella solo sonrió y movió su mano mientras continuaba hablando por su audífono.

Al salir me di cuenta que apenas era las 9:30 am y ya había terminado mi diligencia, luego de desayunar en el centro comercial vi varias tiendas y me entusiasme a comprarme algunos trajes de oficina, pantalones de vestir, al seguir caminando vi un hermoso vestido de falda negra tipo encaje me debatía en comprarlo últimamente me gustaban mucho las compras total llevaba el apellido Swan eso lo explicaba todo.

-Hola en que te puedo ayudar! Me dijo la mujer de la tienda examinando si era una posible compradora y al verme con bolsas fue muy amable.

Le pedí el vestido ella insistió en que me lo probara era hermoso negro de mangas costras que dejaban mis hombros al descubierto y llegaba por mis muslos. Lo iba a comprar así no lo usara en Forks quizás en una futura fiesta lo hiciera.

Al llegar al auto guarde todas las bolsas en la cajuela y estaba lista para irme ya a Forks cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-Abuela tranquila todo bien, ya voy hacia la vía, es que me quede haciendo una compras en casa te platico pero me fue muy bien.

Ya iba concentrada en el camino cuando mi teléfono sonó de nuevo…

-Alo…

-Hola… Diga.

Mmmm…. Genial habían colgado y no conocía el número.

Al llegar a la casa, saque todo de la cajuela, y al entrar me lleve una sorpresa.

-Hola!!! Salude dándole un beso en la mejilla por lo general Charlie, o sea mi padre y yo no éramos muy efusivos al vernos así lleváramos tiempo distanciados.

-Vine porque me preocupo ver que usabas la tarjeta que te di, dijo señalando las bolsas algo apenado.

-Lo siento papa debí avisarte que haría unas compras, es que con lo de las pasantías necesito ropa.

-No es eso es que pensé que podían habértela robado y ya ves vine a ver como estabas, tu abuela te llamo y me tranquilice mas.

-Tranquilo solo era yo. Le dije

-Bueno se que tu cumpleaños es el sábado pero quise traerte tu regalo adelantado.

-Papa… Que hemos hablado acerca de los regalos?

-Lo sé hija, pero vas a empezar tus pasantías como tú misma dijiste así que por favor esta vez sí acéptalo.

-Al salir ya estaba afuera un hermoso auto azul. Charlie había intentado darme un auto en varias ocasiones pero no quería ser desagradecida con la abuela ya que la camioneta había sido un obsequio de ella, pero esta vez necesitaba trasladarme a la universidad y a Seattle tres veces por semana así que lo aceptaría.

-Gracias papa… De verdad.

-Bueno ya tu abuela tiene todos los papeles, ten las llaves. Me voy antes de que me vean por aquí.

Gracias!!! le dije de nuevo.

-De nada eres mi hija Marie! Por cierto Feliz cumpleaños. Dijo me dio un abrazo y se fue en su auto que ya lo esperaba afuera de la casa.

Al irse Charlie me acerque más al auto era un wolsvagen passat, por lo que decía atrás ya que yo no sabía mucho de autos era Europeo así que se adaptaba perfectamente al clima frio de Forks.

-Lindo auto…! Exclamo la abuela saliendo de la casa.

-Lo acepte porque lo necesito abuela.

-Lo sé hija, no te disculpes además el es tu padre, aunque no exprese muy bien su afecto te quiere.

Luego de pasar la tarde con la abuela, le platique lo de las pasantías y mañana iría a la universidad, a ver qué clases sustituía y todo el asunto, ya estaba frente a mi laptop viendo el material que me había dado Riley, se trataba de un proyecto para mejorar el sitio web de la editorial era muy interesante la propuesta.

-Bella!!!.. Dijo la abuela desde abajo.

-Voy!!!... Dije al bajar estaban Alice y Rose en la sala.

Las salude y me extraño que Alice no me llamara antes.

-Quisimos darte la sorpresa!!! Dijo Rose.

-Bella ya se acerca tu cumpleaños, vamos a hacer una pijamada en casa de Rose y vinimos a buscarte.

-Pero hoy a todo el mundo le ha dado por recordarme que estoy vieja. Me queje.

-Tonta Bella. Vamos por tu ropa! Dijo Alice.

-Pero hoy? Mañana debo ir a la universidad.

-Tranquila yo te llevo. Aun no arreglas la camioneta? Pregunto Rose. Genial por lo menos el auto nuevo estaba en el garaje, debía pensar en que le diría a las chicas respecto al auto. Que me lo conseguí ¿será que se creerían eso?

-No aun no, andaba ocupada en lo de las pasantías, que las comienzo la otra semana. Dije mientras entrabamos a mi cuarto por la ropa.

-Bella y esta ropa? No puede ser fuiste de compras sin mí. Dijo Alice viendo las bolsas sobre el mueble del cuarto.

Perfecto ahora veía la ropa que compre en el estúpido centro comercial esto de mentir cada vez era más difícil.

-No me digas te la regalo Jacob? Pregunto Alice.

-No tonta, la compre por lo de las pasantías necesito ropa nueva, y pues use una cuenta que me dejaron mis padres. Completa mentira de nuevo.

-Bueno no te perdono que hayas ido sin mí. Dijo sacándome la lengua.

Empacamos mi ropa, y nos fuimos a casa de Rose, allí pasamos la noche hablando de nuevo vimos una peli aunque ni recuerdo el titulo porque no le prestamos atención, Alice estaba muy emocionada por mi cumpleaños, aunque le insistí que no quería nada dijo que ya se había perdido varios de mis cumples y esta vez sí lo celebraríamos.

El tema de Edward no se toco en toda la noche, Alice lo nombro pero se le hizo algo incomodo y trato de cubrirlo todo.

-Tengo mucho sueño. Me queje camino a la universidad.

-Igual yo! Dijo Rose mientras conducía. –Pero estoy trabajando en un caso y me van a dejar unas evidencias cerca de aquí así que igual debía venir.

-Y tu Alice que harás? Pregunte.

-Ver una tiendas, y ver que hay.

-No compraras?

-Por supuesto.!! Dijo casi histérica a lo que Rose y yo reímos.

Las chicas me dejaron en la universidad y en cuanto arreglara mi horario las llamaría para que vinieran por mí.

Ángela no había ido pues comenzaba como pasante pero en una radio, mi primera clase era de nuevo con Edward, pues lunes, miércoles y viernes tenía esa materia.

-Buenos días! Dijo al entrar al salón, me vio y dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y comenzó sus clases.

-Tomen nota de eso. A no ser que se les olvide por andar pensando en sus novios. Dijo a lo que algunas se lo tomaron como un coqueteo y rieron yo solo rodee mis ojos.

En toda la asquerosa clase Edward no hizo más que lanzarme indirectas, lo estaba odiando como nunca, que demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

-Señorita Swan. Quédese. Me dijo al término de la clase.

-Que quieres? Yo estaba notablemente enojada.

-Porque no viniste ayer, muy ocupada con tu novio?

-Mi vida personal no es tu problema, además según mi horario ayer no teníamos clase- El iba a decir algo pero yo continúe. -Me tienes harta qué demonios te pasa? Me haces un favor que por cierto no te pedí traerme hasta aquí el lunes y me lo tienes que estar sacando cada vez que nos veamos. Y muchas gracias por la agradable clase así me pones mucho más fácil las cosas. Le dije saliendo de allí asegurándome de aventar muy fuerte la puerta del salón.

Estaba por llorar ya… Porque Diablos me hacia esto y me hacía sentir tan mal que le daba derecho, era un imbécil.

Al llegar al edificio de administrativo ya estaba más calmada y decidí sustituir la clase del imbécil de Edward así no tendría que soportarlo por lo menos en clases, ese grandísimo idiota.

-Esta se gura que desea sustituir la clase del Prof. Edward Cullen?

-Claro. Le conteste a la secretaria.

-Es extraño, todos quieren estar en sus clases es un honor que este acá dando clases.

-Pues no lo necesito, mas me ayudaran mis pasantías. Gracias. Le dije arrancándole el papel para irme, yo no era así de grosera pero Edward me obstinaba.

Saque mi celular para marcarle a Rose.

-Rose ya Salí. Ya puedes venir por mi?

-Perfecto voy hacia la salida.

Colgué y me fui caminando hasta la salida, espere a las chicas como diez minutos y ya se acercaban en el BMW descapotable de Rose.

-BELLA!!!.... Grito Alice.

-Acaso están tomadas?

-No Bella en tres bueno... Dos días prácticamente es tu cumple y andábamos comprando cosas para celebrarlo.

-Están locas!!! Dije riendo y Rose arranco el auto y me quede viendo las cosas que habían comprado para mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

**Lo siento sé que me tarde, pero de verdad la ideas no fluían (aunque eso suene trillado)**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, tratare de no tardarme tanto.**

**Un saludo para nuestra amiga-Fan ****nelly-bello-cullen **** que aunque está castigada siempre nos lee y deja sus fabulosos reviews que dan mucho ánimo.**

**La queremos mucho!!!**

**El auto de Bella pueden verlo en el perfil**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!....**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 CUMPLEAÑOS

"**CUMPLEAÑOS"**

**BELLA POV**

Rose quería que la fiesta fuese en su casa, y Alice igual entonces lanzaron una moneda y gano Alice, así que celebraríamos en su casa. Hice una mueca pero debía aceptar no quería desanimar a mis amigas.

En el camino a Forks Jacob me llamo me hizo una invitación para el sábado pero le dije lo de la fiesta, así que me dijo que saldríamos el viernes y no aceptaba un no por repuesta. A Alice no le gusto nada que él me llamara, no entendía si se habían llevado muy bien el día que se conocieron, era raro ya que ella prácticamente se la llevaba bien con toda la gente. No comente que había cancelado las clases de Edward, además aun estaba enojada y si tocaba ese tema me pondría de muy mal humor.

Esa tarde luego de comer con las chicas me dejaron en casa, ordene mi horario y termine de revisar la información que me había dado Riley, el auto aun no lo había probado dar una vuelta por el pueblo era dar explicaciones y aun no sabía que decir.

El jueves llego y me toco ir a clases de nuevo, vi el auto de Edward pero yo no tenía clases con él ni hoy ni nunca gracias a que las cambie por mis pasantías, al contarle a Ángela no podía creerlo insistía en su teoría Edward-Enamorado que yo aun apaliaba, entre otras cosas que conversábamos de las pasantías y pues lo poco que nos faltaba para graduarnos.

Esa tarde hable con Alice, solo por teléfono no me dejaba ir a su casa además hasta la abuela la ayudaba con lo de la fiesta, le recordé que el viernes saldría con mi amigo Jake, que también me tenía una sorpresa. Todos andaban muy locos, ese viernes no fui a la universidad solo tenía la cátedra que dictaba Edward y ya no tenía porque ir.

-Te ves hermosa mi Bells! Exclamo Jake cuando paso por mí en la tarde. Yo llevaba puesto mi vestido negro nuevo y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

-Gracias, tu también! Le dije a mi amigo, que traía su cabello negro corto cosa que era muy buena ya que en una etapa quiso tenerlo largo y se le veía terrible, andaba con pantalón de traje negro, camisa gris y chalequito negro sobre el atuendo.

-Psssss…..!!! Chiflo Jacob al ver el auto, a el no tenia porque mentirle acerca de la procedencia del mismo ya que sabía todo.

-Es hermoso, tu papa es genial Bells.

-Ya Jake, ahora no sé qué decir del estúpido auto lo acepte porque tú mismo sabes el estado de la camioneta.

-Bueno di que fue un obsequio de todos, tu abuela, mi mama, y yo.

-Tienes razón, muy buena idea. Le dije riendo.

-No te lo vas a llevar?

-No se… A donde vamos?

-A Seattle- Vio que hice una mueca. –Vamos Bells cenamos y luego nos vamos a bailar Paul va con nosotros.

-Está bien, tú vas adelante y yo te sigo. Dije ya que el iría con Paul en su auto, era un Mercedes Benz del año color negro, lo compraba con dinero de sus campeonatos o publicidades que muchas veces lo contrataban.

Jake pasó por Paul, y luego nos fuimos camino a Seattle ya comenzaba a oscurecer, aunque la vía era segura, el auto era genial, completamente suave y sin ningún ruido comparado con la camioneta.

Llegamos a un hermoso restaurant de comida italiana, mis amigos se veían tan lindos juntos no eran como amigos disimulaban muy bien su relación, aunque siempre se veían como antes de hablar para buscar la aprobación del otro y cosas así. Hacía ya tiempo me habían enterado de las preferencias de Jacob, el se debatía entre decírmelo pero lo acepte tal como es, igual que el a mí, aunque debo admitir que era muy guapo y bueno era una verdadera injusticia.

De entrada brindamos con una botella de champan, nos ubicaron en la mejor mesa en ocasiones se le acercaban personas a tomarse fotos con Jake, de aperitivo comimos Panzerotti a la Romana, eran como deditos de queso y jamos envueltos en una masa muy rica.

Luego comimos Risotto, Paul insistía en que lo acompañáramos con vino pero apenas comenzaba la noche y lo menos que quería era estar probando todos los licores, de postre comimos Gelato (así se le dice al helado) y babà que es un pastel con toque de Ron.

-Bien ahora debemos irnos a bailar, después de haber injerido este montón de calorías. Dijo Jacob.

-Que es que acaso hay más sorpresas? Pregunte.

-Claro Bells, vamos a un sitio a despejar la mente. Y donde haya buenos candidatos para ti. Dijo Paul.

-Están locos?

Jake rio como loco. –Claro ya es hora que tengas una conquista, por ejemplo aquel no ha dejado de mirarte desde que entramos. Enseguida voltee a lo que ellos rieron por mi imprudencia, se trataba de Riley al ver que voltee me sonrió y saludo con su mano.

-Es mi jefe, en las pasantías. Les dije a los chicos para que vieran que no era ningún pretendiente.

-Pues a juzgar por cómo te ve, ya tienes tus pasantías listas. Bromeo Paul.

-Buenas noches. Dijo Riley Cuando ya nos parábamos para irnos, se acerco, me sorprendió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola buenas noches. Le dije algo sorprendida de que se acercara, andaba de traje formal como lo había visto la vez anterior. –Ellos son unos amigos, Jacob y Paul. Le dije

-Mucho gusto. Dijo y me vio sonriendo, -Estas muy hermosa Bella. Comento.

-Gracias. Dije algo sonrojada.

-Y que los trae por aquí?

-Celebramos el cumple de Bells. Dijo Paul.

-En serio? Feliz cumpleaños. Dijo el sonriéndome.

-En realidad es mañana, pero estos chicos están locos. Le comente y el rio hermosamente.

-Bueno un gusto conocerte Jacob, espero que aproveches Bella a tu amigo para una excelente entrevista.

-Ok intentare que me responda algunas preguntas. Le dije a lo que todos reímos.

-Te veo el lunes entonces y que pases un excelente cumpleaños. Dijo antes de alejarse.

-Ves Bella, es más te voy a dar esa entrevista para que enseguida te asciendan. Bromeo Jake mientras salíamos del restaurant.

-Ahora a donde vamos? Pregunte.

-Bueno tu solo sígueme. Vamos a divertirnos un montón.

Así me fui a mi auto, y me puse en marcha para seguir a Jacob y Paul, ya eran las 10 de la noche. Conduje como por 20 minutos y estacione detrás de Jacob, llegamos a un bar o más bien discoteca el lugar estaba muy lleno y había personas afuera esperando para entrar los guardias vieron a Jake y por supuesto entramos sin esperar.

-Me llegan a tomar una fotografía en un lugar de estos y que la vea Charlie te mato. Le dije al oído pero eso solo le causo gracia.

Nos ubicamos en una pequeña mesa en la parte de arriba, era más tranquila abajo estaba la pista de baile y la barra aunque arriba también había una más pequeña y había muy buena música. Pedimos unos cocteles de naranja, luego me fui a la pista con los chicos era casi que la envidia de todas las chicas bailando con esos hombres aunque obviamente no sabían la verdad.

Luego de bailar casi por una hora me fui a la barra moría de sed, ya casi eran las 12 de la medianoche.

-Me da un coctel de naranja y una botella de agua. Le pedí al cantinero.

Apenas me los dio, me tome el agua y después el coctel tenía mucha sed aun.

-Saliste a celebrar tu cumpleaños con tu novio? Me dijo una voz que conocía muy bien al oído pero aun así voltee para verle la cara.

-NOOOOOOO… Es que yo que hice en mi vida para merecer esto? Me pregunte cosa que a el le hizo reír.

-Amigo te estuve buscando esa rubia bailaba excelente. Le comento un tipo que se le acerco a Edward.-Disculpen. Dijo al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Alec ella es Bella. Dijo Edward y el chico enseguida me ofreció su mano.

-Un gusto… así que tu eres la famosa Bella. Comento.

-"famosa Bella" dije confundida.

-Pues si es que este imbec… Iba a seguir hablando pero Edward lo interrumpió para que callara.

-Estas hermosa, ese vestido te queda muy bien. Dijo Edward, a lo que solo le sonreí secamente.

-Sabes… comenzó a decir y se aclaraba la voz.

-Al escenario deseamos que se acerque la señorita Bella... Ya son las 12:00 am y comienza su cumpleaños. Dijo el Dj o animador no sé quién demonios era. Edward dejo de hablarme y me hizo una mueca.

-Creo que debo… Ir. Le dije torpemente.

Jacob y Paul estaba cerca de la pista esperándome con un gran pastel se veía aun mas grande mientras me acercaba.

_Happy Birthday to You __  
__Happy Birthday to You __  
__Happy Birthday Dear BELLA_

_Happy Birthday to You._

_Cantaron los chicos mientras me acercaba, y saltaron a felicitarme, seguido de que Paul me llenara la cara de crema de pastel, todos en el lugar aplaudían como locos y yo solo reía ya que en realidad esa gente ni me conocía._

_-Que cumplas muchos más mi Bells, te adoro gracias por ser mi amiga. Dijo Jake abrazándome._

_-Felicidades amiga. Me abrazo Paul y me ofreció una copa._

_-Gracias amigos!!! Los quiero!!!..._

_Así me dieron un trocito de pastel y nos fuimos a la mesa, los chicos siguieron tomando y yo solo tome otra botella de agua._

_-Esta canción es de autoría de este hombre para su Bella, pocas veces hacemos esto pero esta desesperado. Dijo el animador dándole el micrófono._

_-Creo que deberías bajar a detener al cara pálida… Dijo Jacob con preocupación._

_-QUE? Ahora qué? Me queje._

_-Quien es el cara pálida? Pregunto Paul le iba a contestar pero al escuchar aquello sabía que no era bueno._

_-Tranquila Bells. Veamos que hace. Dijo Jacob y comenzó a contarle a Paul._

_Quiero ser tu héroe…_

Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frío tu piel  
a quemar que se yo tu boca  
y morirme allí después

Y si entonces  
temblaras por mí  
y lloraras al verme sufrir  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación

Si supieras  
la locura que llevo  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y qué más da  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero 

Allí en ese momento de la canción no soporte mas y baje, no iba a seguirle mas el estúpido juego cansón.

-Esa es mi Bells. Grito Jacob al ver lo decidida que me pare de la mesa.

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
Ahaa......  
Déjame tocarte  
quiero acariciarte  
una vez más  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero_

Me detuve frente a él, me vio y continúo con el final de la canción.

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
Quiero ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu Dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
puede ser mi salvación  
Quiero ser tu héroe......._

Al terminar toda la gente aplaudía, Edward tenía una voz hermosa y lo sabía de seguro por eso la uso como arma. Al terminar se acerco a mi me tomo la mano y caminamos afuera sin decir nada, cuando estuvimos en las afueras donde casi no se oía el ruido puso su frente sobre la mía quedando nuestros rostros muy cercas y aun no soltaba mi mano.

-Que voy a hacer contigo? Me pregunto

-Que quieres hacer? Le pregunte, estaba tomado no decía muchas coherencias.

-Te gusto la canción?

-Si… Alcance a decir y ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos dándome cortos besitos.

-Entra… Tu novio se molestara. Dijo separando su rostro.

-Sabes el no es mi novio… Dije y soltó una media sonrisa y yo continúe. –De hecho es solo mi amigo. Le dije y se separo de mí por completo.

-Entra Bella, tu amigo es boxeador y no quiero que venga a patearme. Dijo fríamente.

-Tú cantas delante de desconocidos, pero no me enfrentas, no dices las cosas. TE ODIO! Le grite alterada y entre al local de nuevo.

Jacob ya me tenía un trago en la mesa y me lo tome sin comentarles nada porque sabía que lloraría.

Luego de eso bailamos como media hora más y solo tome agua, no estaba ebria pero ya estaba cansada y Jacob no quería irse hasta el amanecer y eran como la 1 am apenas.

Cuando fui a la barra por agua y unos tragos para los chicos ya Edward estaba completamente ebrio y lo peor es que había visto salir a su amigo Alec. Intente darme la espalda pero me fue imposible dejarlo así además si se le acercaba alguna otra, mejor no corro riesgos es un idiota pero insoportablemente atractivo.

-Edward… Vámonos de aquí. Le dije y tenía la cabeza tirada en la barra.

-Contig… All fin de mundo me iri…a. Dijo o bueno intento decir.

Fui por Jaco y Paul y me ayudaron a llevarlo a mi auto.

-Bells te piensas ir? Pregunto Paul viendo su reloj.

-Mírenlo no pienso dejarlo por ahí tirado, además estoy bien puedo conducir.

-Está bien. Dijo Jacob no muy convencido. –Apenas llegues a tu casa avísame. Dijo al final.

-Está bien. Gracias. Les dije de nuevo y me monte en mi auto.

Edward fue en el camino prácticamente dormido, nombraba a Alice, y cosas incoherentes a veces me reía y su hermoso rostro tranquilo era simplemente perfecto. El camino era oscuro y frio pero llegamos bien a casa.

Apenas estacione el auto le envié un texto a Jacob para que estuviera tranquilo.

-Edward… llegamos. Le dije abriéndole la puerta para que bajara.

-A donde? Pregunto entre dormido y despierto.

-Pues a mi casa ni creas que voy a ir a tu casa ahorita.

-Qué hora es?

-Faltan como dos horas para que amanezca. Trata de salir yo te ayudo.

Logre que saliera del auto apoyándose en mi, y entramos a la casa la abuela aun dormía y por lo menos el no hacia escándalo.

-Quédate aquí iré por una manta. Le dije dejándolo en el sofá de la sala.

-Genial… Que bello regalo me has mandado. Dije mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-Bella… Dijo Edward mientras me alejaba.

-Qué? Pregunte.

-No me dejes solo. Dijo haciendo el puchero de la vida y fue como si una fuerza sobrenatural se apoderara de mí para que me acercara a él.

Al acercarme Edward se paro y me beso, no como lo había hecho antes aquí me agarro por la cintura y fue besándome hasta llegar a adentro de mi boca, aunque sabía a alcohol su textura era suave, sus labios carnosos y frescos.

-Mejor te quedas en mi cuarto. Le dije separándome de él y sonrió triunfante.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, estaba un poco desordenado, recogí las cosas de la cama y le indique que se acostara y así lo hizo se quito los zapatos y se recostó. Cosa que me hizo reír en mi desordenado cuarto se veía más perfecto aun.

Fui al baño y me cambie el vestido por una polera y un pantalón de algodón. Al salir tome una manta para irme a dormir por lo menos una hora a la sala.

-Bella no me dejes solo… Tu no Bella. Dijo eso pero estaba dormido… Eso quería decir que soñaba conmigo.

Sonreí y me acosté a su lado no pude evitarlo después de todos era como mi regalo de cumpleaños aunque dormido si admitiera que me quería con él.

Al despertar ya había mucha nubosidad, así que era imposible que se colara luz por la ventana.

Me pare cuidadosamente Edward aun dormía como un Adonis, me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara además tratar de hacer algo con mi cabello pero no tenia caso era una maraña.

-Buenos días! Dijo la abuela al verme. –FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Grito tenía un pastel en la mesa y muchas flores alrededor.

-Gracias abuela. Te quiero. Dije abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti. Toma abre tu regalo.

-Abuela ya el pastel es suficiente. Le dije.

Era una hermosa pluma azul.

-Quedara muy bien en tu escritorio, además te veras hermosa firmando papeles. Dijo entusiasmada.

-Gracias!! Le dije dándole otro abrazo.

Luego de contarle todo lo de la noche anterior la abuela rio como desquiciada.

-No te rías abuela, fue embarazoso que cantara para mi abuela. Me queje mientras comíamos pastel y chocolate caliente.

-Por cierto voy a ver si despertó, no va a saber dónde está. Le dije parándome de la mesa.

-Ten llévale esto para que desayune. No debe sentirse muy bien.

Al entrar al cuarto se estaba moviendo y al abrir sus ojos y ver que yo lo veía sonrió curioso.

-Gracias. Dijo cuando le entregue el pastel y la taza de chocolate.

-No me vas a preguntar porque estás aquí?

-Me lo imagino, seguro Alec me dejo, ese traidor. Dijo como si no fuera la primera vez.

-Bueno vamos para llevarte a tu casa. Le dije tomando las llaves del auto.

-Tranquila llamare a Alice para que venga por mí.

Edward fue al baño, y me quede atendiendo mi teléfono era Charlie para felicitarme, trate de hablar muy bajo para evitar que el me escuchara, luego hable con Jake se había quedado en Seattle quería felicitarme de nuevo y que le contara que había sucedido con Edward y le conté rápidamente para luego colgarle.

-Alice no puede venir casi me mata por teléfono cuando le dije. ¿Puedes llevarme? Pregunto casi haciendo el mismo puchero que hizo en la madrugada.

-Ok vamos. Le dije.

Cuando bajamos la abuela ya había ido a hacer una entrega y no la vimos cosa que fue un alivio para Edward porque estaba algo apenado.

-Lindo auto! Exclamo al ver que lo abría en el garaje.

-Un regalo. Le comente a lo que él hizo una mueca.

-Bella discúlpame por mi comportamiento de anoche. Dijo rompiendo el silencio que embargaba en el auto.

-Tranquilo, ya basta con que tengas que lidiar con la resaca así que no le incluyas a eso arrepentimientos. Le dije viendo el sendero.

-Alice me matara. Dijo riendo.

-Te lo mereces.

-Como dijiste? Pregunto riendo como si fuera un adolescente.

-Bueno déjame acá en la entrada, están arreglando para tu fiesta y no puedes ver. Dijo me encogí de hombros. –Gracias. Dijo antes de bajarse.

-Edward de verdad no me vas ni siquiera a felicitar? O sea cantas delante de un poso de gente, me pides que no te deje solo, me besas… Y ahora actúas como si nada? Le dije bajándome del auto para hablarle.

-Bella yo soy un estúpido, no te merezco. Dijo acercándose a mí.

-Tienes razón eres un estúpido. Le dije se acerco y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-No soy bueno para ti. Dijo alejándose casi en un susurro.

-No puedes hacer eso… Besarme y luego decir eso, no es justo. Le conteste.

-M e gustas. Dijo y trago grueso teniendo mi mejilla entre sus dedos. –Y no quería admitirlo, trate de alejarme de ti pero fue algo estúpido, no quería que pasaras de gustarme pero ese día que peleaste conmigo en clases te veías hermosa y me di cuenta de que no podía alejarme de ti en cambio quería tenerte mas y mas cerca. Sino fueras la amiga de Alice igual te hubiese buscado.

Me quede sin palabras ante aquellos, yo me conformaba con un me gustas, me atraes o algo no con semejante confesión de este hombre, no sabía qué hacer. El rio seguro al ver mi expresión pero no como burla sino dulcemente.

-Bien no espere que te diga algo, porque no tengo palabras que superen todo lo que dijiste.

-Claro tienes novio, se me olvidaba. Dijo con tristeza.

-Edward… Jake es solo mi amigo desde hace años.

-Claro. Dijo nada convencido. ¡Maldición! Tendría que decírselo.

-Jacob el gay! Exclame. –Ya contento?

-En serio? Pregunto confuso.

-Sí, de hecho el chico con el que estábamos anoche es su pareja. Dije y el rio casi histéricamente.

-Te he celado como un enfermo. De tu amigo gay? Dijo sonriendo a lo que negué con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Eres un tonto. Le dije

-Ni lo digas, pero es boxeador por dios en qué mundo estamos.

-Ya ignora que te dije eso. Y pues la noticia te alegra al final de cuentas. Dije y hubo una pausa entre nosotros.

-Quiere ser mi novia? Pregunto tal niño de primaria nervioso… Mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

-Edward ya es suficiente por hoy. Le dije

-Contéstame Bella es de verdad.

-Llevemos las cosas con calma… si?

-Ok… Pero soy insistente. Dijo dándome un rápido beso, sonreí y me metí en el auto. –Nos vemos esta noche. Me dijo por la ventana.

Estaba completamente emocionada por todo lo que había sucedido, aunque estuvo mal decirle lo de Jake pero era lo único que lo hacía entender que de verdad éramos solo amigos.

Al llegar a la casa Alice me estaba esperando con una caja inmensa blanca.

-Vengo de tu casa. Me queje.

-Felizzzz Cumpleaños Bella! Dijo dándome la caja y por supuesto ignorando lo que le dije.

Era un hermoso vestido azul, de tiras delgadas, hasta la rodilla.

-Gracias! todo el mundo ha coincidido con el azul.

-lindo auto, tu abuela me dijo que fue un regalo de ella y tu amigo. Tiene buen gusto. Ahora sip cuéntame lo de Edward. Dijo Alice y le conté todo, bueno omitiendo algunos detalles que quería solo para mí.

-Bella, solo te digo que no lo hagas sufrir ya ha tenido suficiente, el mismo te contara.

-Gracias por todo amiga.

-Bueno me voy, aun tengo mil cosas por hacer. Te espero a las 7:00 pm.

-Ok allí nos vemos. Le dije con una sonrisa.

La abuela preparo un rico almuerzo de pescado, almorzamos con la mama de Jacob y el aun estaba en Seattle, luego de quedarnos conversando, dormí por lo menos tres horas, reí al recordar el motivo por el cual no había dormido nada.

Cuando faltaba poco para las seis comencé a arreglarme, deje mi cabello suelto pero trate de alisarlo un poco con ayuda de la plancha aunque con la humedad no ayudaba mucho, puse un maquillaje ligero con labios rosados, el hermoso vestido y unas zapatillas negras, me coloque mi suéter ya que era una noche fría, me despedí de la abuela y me fui rumbo a casa de Alice.

-YA LLEGO BELLA!!! Escuche grito Alice desde adentro.

Edward salió de la casa y me acompaño a entrar.

-Te ves preciosa. Dijo y le di una tímida sonrisa y entramos.

-FELIZZZZZZZ Cumpleaños!!! Gritaron todos.

La casa se veía hermosa entre flores, velas, poca luz, un pastel como de tres pisos era más de lo que esperaba.

La primera en felicitarme fue Rose me dio una hermosa blusa de tirantes negra, Emmett luego de darme un gran abrazo me dio un abrigo gris algo grande para que lo recordara, Alice y Jasper una cámara fotográfica que enseguida comenzamos a usar.

-Esto es demasiado. De verdad. Dije y Edward estaba a mi lado aun, wao se veía hermoso en su traje elegante sin corbata y su exquisito olor de ensueños.

-Aun falta el nuestro Bella. Dijo Carlisle entregándome una cajita rectangular

-Dos boletos a Europa?

-Si esperamos que los uses pronto. Dijo Esme.

-Gracias! exclame y los abrace a ambos y todos rieron.

-Este ha sido el mejor de mis cumpleaños, el pastel es como para 50 personas y solo estamos nosotros. Dije sorprendida completamente.

-Bueno lo del pastel déjalo a cargo de Emmett, y lo del cumpleaños Alice nos cargaba locos a todos ara que dijeras eso. Dijo Jasper.

-Bueno si tuve que venirme de "emergencia" mínimo me como todo el pastel. Dijo Emmett.

-Bien falta mi regalo. Dijo Edward entregándome una cajita negra.

-No debiste. Le dije.

-Ábrelo.

-Gracias. Me encanta. Le dije.

Era una hermosa cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de corazón tallado en piedra azul. Edward me lo coloco.

-Te entrego mi corazón, en piedra azul porque es tu color favorito. Dijo a lo que yo sonreí.

-Como sabes que es mi color favorito?

Te doy clases, siempre te inclinas por eso color… Y bueno Alice me lo confirmo.

-Es una Tanzanina. Le dije cuando sostuve el dije entre mis dedos.

-Como sabes que gema es? Pregunto.

-La conozco… Es todo. Le dije.

En realidad mi mama amaba las piedras preciosas, pero eso es algo que no le diría a Edward, la velada fue increíble entre amigos, las fotos con ellos, con Edward apenas llegara a casa las pasaría a la laptop quería comprobar si de verdad salía en las fotos ya que tenía una belleza sobrenatural.

Luego del pastel, insistí en ayudar a ordenar la casa pero Alice no me dejo, Jasper se quedaría en mi casa, era mi amigo y quería saludar a la abuela y que platicáramos un poco, así que me acompaño, lo del auto todos se lo creyeron esperaba a ver sonado convincente.

-Se que Jasper se quedara en tu casa pero igual puedo escoltarte? Pregunto Edward.

-Maneje desde Seattle esta madrugada, crees que me asusta andar por aquí? Le pregunte a lo que se debatió con su sonrisa torcida.

-Bien entonces adiós. Dijo abriéndome la puerta de mi auto.

-Aun es mi cumpleaños… Puedo pedirte algo? Dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo que quieras…

-Bésame… Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos como si yo fuese de vidrio y me beso dulcemente con sus húmedos labios, quise colocar mis manos en su desordenado cabello pero fuimos interrumpidos.

-Ok por favor mañana es domingo, tengo que viajar de nuevo. Edward serias tan amable de dejar a mi amiga. Dijo Jasper.

Mientras iba por el camino me hice una nota mental de besar de nuevo a Edward quería memorizar su sabor.

_**Hola… Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Tengo sentimientos encontramos**_

_**Terminamos de escribir recuérdame**_

_**Aunque ya tenemos un nuevo fic llamado "jugando con fuego"**_

_**Se trata de unas chicas muy muy bitch, está llena de locura, pasión, lujuria y es +18**_

_**Mátenme si quieren por lo de Jacob jejejejeje sorry!**_

_**Sé que recibiré amenazas por eso… Pero vean eso solo pone mejor la historia**_

_**El collar que Edward le regalo a Bella esta en nuestro perfil.**_

_**Quejas, reclamos, sugerencias…. Dejen sus reviews!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10 HABLANDO DE COMPATIBILIDAD

"**HABLANDO DE COMPATIBILIDAD"**

**BELLA POV**

-Bella como es que llegaste a tanto?

-A que te refieres?

-Bella te estás extralimitando si Charlie se entera que tienes un amorío se va a molestar.

-Ya Jasper yo sabía que por eso te había venido conmigo, Edward y yo solo lo estamos intentado, ya tengo 22 años necesito ponerle pasión a mi vida, no ser Marie la que huyo a un pueblo para olvidarse de lo que hizo su madre, que murió engañando a Charlie. Quiero deshacerme de esos recuerdos. Le dije casi ya cuando se me salían las lagrimas Jasper era mi amigo desde que vivía con mis padres lo quería mucho pero quería que me dejara tener mis propias experiencias.

-Tranquila Bella, todo va a estar bien. Me dijo abrazándome cuando llegamos a casa, Jasper me ayudo a bajar mis regalos y su pequeño equipaje.

-Abuelita…! Como estas? Saludo Jasper a mi abuela al verla en la sala.

-Hijo por fin por aquí, seré tu abuela de cariño pero me tenias muy abandonada por andar con esa enana.

-Abuela! Le reproche a lo que ella y Jasper siguieron abrazados y rieron.

-Bueno esta noche me quedare aquí contigo. Le dijo Jasper.

Luego de platicar con la abuela y contarle acerca de Edward solo me pidió discreción, Jasper no le gustaba mucho la idea pero no le quedo de otra.

Jasper durmió en el pequeño cuarto de huéspedes, a la mañana siguiente la abuela le hizo un hermoso arreglo floral en color violeta para Alice.

-Gracias abuelita, ves que en fondo todavía me adoras. Le dijo Jasper bromeándole a la abuela.

-Bueno Jasper vámonos. Le dije para llevarlo a casa de Alice.

Jasper y la abuela se despidieron, al llegar a casa de los Cullen ya Rose estaba allí para despedir a Emmett, que se iba con su cuñado a sus respectivos trabajos.

-Hola!.. Dijo Edward a mi oído.

-Hola! Dije volteándome.

-Sino venias, te iría a buscar.

-Bien ya nos vamos. Dijo Emmett al terminar de meter las cosas en el jeep.

-Adiós Bella, Edward cuídala sino yo mismo te matare. Dijo Jasper en tono serio a lo que yo reí con nervios para tratar de que todo aquello no sonara como amenaza.

Le iba a contestar pero Alice nos interrumpió. –Ok Bella siento las veces que estuve con Jasper y no te preste atención pero se siente feo y ahora él se fue y yo estoy aquí sola. Dijo haciendo muchos pucheros.

-Ya Alice me puedes dejar con Bella. Le dijo Edward a lo que ella nos dejo solos.

-ROBA AMIGAS! Le grito desde la puerta.

-Y bien… Que quieres hacer? Me pregunto ignorando a Alice.

-No lo sé. Le dije

-Veamos alguna película en mi cuarto. Propuso.

-No creo que estar en tu cuarto contigo… SOLOS sea conveniente.

Edward tomo mi mano y salimos hasta el porche de la casa y nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Estaba pensando en organizar una cena y que vengas, quiero aclarar que quiero algo en serio contigo. Me dijo.

-Edward yo te dije que quiero que las cosas vayan con calma.

-Y mientras tanto que somos? Amigos con derecho, porque eso me parece absurdo Bella.

-Edward- Me queje.

-Bella se mi novia. Dijo poniéndose serio y una mirada irresistible.

-Este bien. Le dije le di un beso en los labios.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Me dijo pegando su frente con la mía.

-No sé cómo me voy a contener mañana en clase para no besarte. Deberíamos iniciar una discusión y te mando fuera de clases, luego salgo y nos besamos.

-Qué gran plan. Te ha tomado mucho planearlo? Le pregunte juguetonamente.

-No porque tú me inspiras. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Edward… Yo tengo algo que decirte, pensé que ya lo sabías pero por tu comentario al parecer no.

-Qué pasa?

-Yo no voy a entrar más a tus clases…

-QUE? PORQUE? Grito interrumpiéndome.

-Porque la sustituí, por las pasantías en Seattle, tu sabes que uno puede hacer eso para tener mas tiem…

-Si yo lo sé, pero precisamente la mía. Porque hiciste eso?

-La última vez me la pase mal con tus indirectas. Respondí un tanto triste al recordar sus indirectas en clases.

-Lo siento Bella no quería hacerte sentir mal, estaba herido, pensé que él era tu novio eso me llenaba de rabia por no tenerte.

-Olvidemos eso. Le dije al notar su vergüenza.

Luego de hablarle de mis pasantías, se puso un poco triste porque no compartiríamos mucho tiempo, aunque teníamos los fines de semana, y dijo que me buscaría a Seattle cuando pudiera. Edward me hablo de su vida en Londres, aunque no de sus romances que podía decir no había tenido una buena experiencia y por eso lo evadía, me pregunto por mis padres y le dije que me habían dejado con la abuela, hice una mueca de dolor a propósito y no indago más.

-Bella quiero ir a tu casa.

-Tú has ido a mi casa. Le conteste.

-Si muy graciosa. Me refiero a que tu abuela sepa que no quiero andar a escondidas contigo.

-Edward apenas te dije que si éramos novios ahora me sales con esto. Le dije, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionaría la abuela nunca le había llevado un novio a la casa, aunque en realidad nunca había tenido uno.

-Está bien, te dejare que tu hables con ella pero luego iré y ahí si no podrás evitarlo.

-Ok… Le dije rodeando mis ojos el me jalo a su lado y aspiro el olor de mi cabello.

-Me encanta tu olor, es a flores frescas y fresas jugosas, igual es en tu casa el aroma a lavanda me recuerda que estas cerca.

-Eres muy detallista.

-Solo cuando se trata de ti y tu inconfundible olor.

Así se nos paso el tiempo, luego me fui a mi casa debía hablar con la abuela, Edward dijo que me llamaría más tarde pues no iba a soportar hasta el lunes en la tarde para verme.

Luego de pasarme el resto de la tarde con la abuela, comimos hamburguesas, y mientras estuvimos en el vivero del patio donde tenía sus flores, le conté de mi relación con Edward su reacción no me la esperaba.

-Que bueno hija al fin yo ya pensaba que te quedarías a vestir santos. Me dijo realmente no pensé que se lo tomaría tan a la ligera.

-Abuela dices unas cosas. Me queje mientras sembraba una planta. –Bueno el caso es que Edward quiere venir a cenar, quiere que las cosas se den bien.

-Perfecto, crees que le gusten los raviolis? Me pregunto.

-Le preguntare. Le dije sacudiendo mis manos de la tierra.

Esa tarde de nuevo la pase con Edward tomamos un café cerca del pueblo, se me hacia tan fácil estar con él, era todo e incluso más de lo que esta mentirosa podía pedir.

-Buenas noches. Me dijo dejándome frente a mi casa y dándome un beso de despedida.

-Buenas noches, conduce con cuidado. Le dije a lo que el asintió riendo.

Esa noche arregle todas mis carpetas, repase lo de la pagina web que Riley me había dado, ordene la ropa que me pondría y así caí rendida a dormir, me esperaba un largo día con lo de mis pasantías en Seattle y mi novio, me encantaba como sonaba eso.

En mi primer día, Edward me llamo a las 6:00 am para desearme un feliz día y decirme lo mucho que me extrañaría en clases, al llegar al edificio Bree, la secretaria me hizo pasar enseguida con su jefe.

-Buenos días Bella! Amo la puntualidad. Dijo mientras yo entraba, cosa que tome como un cumplido pues había llegado 10 minutos antes.

-Buenos días. Le dije tomando asiento frente a su escritorio.

El mismo se encargo de llevarme hasta mi cubículo frente a su oficina y quedaría entre el medio, pues primero estaba Bree, luego yo y después la oficina de él, yo trabajaría con mi laptop en la página web del periódico esa era mi tarea asignada del día.

-Bella vendrás a almorzar conmigo? Pregunto Bree.

-Vaya ni me había dado cuenta de la hora! Exclame.

-Vamos es solo una hora y luego sigues, tranquila es tu primer día.

-Y por lo mismo quiero causar buena impresión. Le dije tome mi cartera y me fui con ella, era una linda chica tendría mi misma edad, de piel morena, ojos negros al igual que su pelo.

Caminamos a una cuadra del edificio a un pequeño restaurant, pedí un sándwich de pavo y un jugo de manzana, le conteste varios mensajes a Edward y llame a la abuela para contarle que todo iba bien.

-Tienes hijos Bella?

-No, y tú?

-Tampoco, primero quiero terminar me carrera y después de hacerme un futuro tener hijos y todo eso. Me comentaba mientras mi teléfono sonaba de nuevo.

-Disculpa.

-Tranquila, debe quererte mucho y estar preocupado. Comento ella.

-No lo sé apenas tenemos unos días saliendo. Le comente avergonzada.

-Eso explica su preocupación, dale un mes y si continua así es porque está interesado de verdad. Me aconsejo ella a lo que reí.

Al volver a la oficina termine el asunto de actualizar la pagina a Riley le encanto toda la actualización que hice y menos mal porque estaba muy nerviosa por eso.

-Bella por cierto feliz cumpleaños. Dijo cuando ya salía de su oficina.

-Gracias. Le dije dedicándole una simple sonrisa.

Al salir de allí llame a Edward y al llegar a la casa igual para avisarle que todo estaba bien, se estaba convirtiendo en mi adicción y eso creo que no estaba bien. No pudimos vernos ya que el tenia que adelantar trabajos, cosas de la universidad y quedamos de que me pasar buscando al día siguiente para irnos juntos.

-Hola. Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Hola. Le conteste y me acerque dándole un torpe beso y aspirando su maravilloso olor.

-Te extrañe. Dijo cuando ambos íbamos en el auto.

-Igual yo, pero no si eso sea malo o bueno.

-Para mí es bueno. Dijo fijando la vista en el camino.

-Y bien cuando voy a cenar en tu casa? Le pregunte.

-El viernes, que llegan Jasper y Emmett. Y yo a la tuya?

-El jueves. Le dije a lo que sonrió abiertamente.

Al llegar a la universidad por supuesto todos murmuraban y cosas así, aunque no nos hicimos demostraciones de afecto ni mucho menos y a la hora de irnos espere a Edward fuera de la universidad cosa que lo hizo molestar un poco pero entendió todo.

La semana ya se acababa el miércoles después de salir de la oficina entre al mercado por frutas, verduras, pan, queso, hasta compre un vino tinto la chica dijo que ese era muy bueno así que lo compre en realidad no sabía mucho de eso. La abuela me ayudo con la cena del jueves ella preparo los raviolis y también un pescado al horno que era su especialidad y quería que Edward lo probara, me encargue de poner la mesa asegurándome de poner flores frescas y frutas en el centro.

La comida había quedado muy bien, el timbre sonó y yo traía muchos nervios Edward y la abuela ya se conocían pero nunca él había estado allí adentro como mi novio.

-Buenas noches. Dijo cuando abrí la puerta con una cajita en sus manos.

-Hola. Le conteste tratando de sonar casual. El traía unos vaqueros con una polera y un suéter de cierre abierto y su cabello despeinado como siempre pero eso solo lo hacía verse mejor aun.

-Como estas? Pregunto entregándome la caja, había traído el postre que por cierto no había hecho así que me salvo.

-Tranquilo es solo mi abuela. Le dije para que estuviera tranquilo.

-Hola hijo… como estas? Pero termina de entrar. Le dijo la abuela a Edward.

-Hola señora. Gracias.

Así cenamos entre conversaciones de flores y plantas, la abuela le comentaba a Edward lo mucho que eso me relajaba, el se veía muy cómodo estando allí y la comida le gusto mucho.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa.

-Ves Bella este chico me cae muy bien. Dijo la abuela y yo le sonreí y me puse de pie para ir por el postre, Edward había llevado una tarta de limón al entrar al comedor los escuche hablando de nosotros ¡maldición! No debí dejarlos solos.

-Yo la quiero desde que la vi cruzar por el salón. Le dijo él a mi abuela con la mirada perdida.

-Demuéstraselo y por nada del mundo la hagas sufrir, puedo alabarte con rosas pero también clavarte las espinas. Le dijo la abuela y supe que era hora de entrar allí.

-Bien… Veo que encontraron de que hablar. Dije dándoles el postre.

Eso fue lo más incomodo de la velada de resto Edward le hablo a la abuela un poco de su vida en Inglaterra aunque nada de su vida amorosa jamás nombraba eso, me causaba curiosidad pero no quería preguntárselo o esperaba el momento indicado.

Cuando la abuela se fue a su cuarto Edward me ayudo a lavar los trastes aunque era molesto que me lanzara jabón con la esponja después de quejarme no lo hizo más disculpándose con un beso, eso valía la pena aguantar cualquier broma.

Luego de eso nos sentamos en el porche a tomarnos una copa de vino, Edward insistió en que buscara una manta y nos sentamos allí cubriéndonos con la manta de frio, recosté mi cabeza entre su cuello, allí era el centro de todo su exquisito olor, si me hubiesen preguntado ese era hasta el momento mi mejor velada junto a él.

-Ya es hora de irme. Dijo al ver su reloj.

-Te están esperando?

-No sabía que fueras celosa.

-Lo siento… Yo no quise sonar como una loca... trataba de disculparme pero fui interrumpida por sus labios que me callaron.

Sus labios sobre los míos con ese ligero sabor a vino, sus dedos fríos recorrían mi cuello y mis manos enrolladas en su desastroso cabello, baje una de mis manos hacia su pecho y me senté sobre él, desprendiéndome de la manta, sus manos fueron a mi espalda y aunque era una noche fría entre nosotros había mucho calor.

-Ya Bell….a! Dijo alejando su cara, enseguida me pare de sus piernas.

-Lo siento… Me deje llevar.

-Tranquila…. Yo inicie todo esto. Dijo parándose al frente de mí.

-Ya debería irme.

-Tan malo fue?

-No mi amor… No pienses eso. Es que no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.

-Solo eran unos besos Edward. Me queje y sonaba genial como desesperada.

Rio de lado y me dio varios besos. –Te busco mañana a las 8:00pm mama está muy emocionada. Dijo y se fue, arrancado el auto como loco como lo hacía siempre.

Ese viernes Riley me dejo salir un poco antes de la oficina, me felicito por mi esfuerzo de estar viajando y mi buen desempeño, al salir llame a Edward pero insistió en que no llevara nada que todo estaba bien.

Llegue a la casa con buena hora de estar con la abuela un rato en el vivero y luego me bañe y me vestí, me debatía entre algo casual y un vestido ligero, Alice hubiese sido de mucha ayuda, me decidí por un jeans negro y una camisa de cuadros verdes de accesorios lleve el collar que Edward me había regalado y ya me quería ver igual que siempre. Edward paso muy puntual por mi y se aseguro de besarme rápidamente para evitar la misma a escena de la noche anterior.

Me alegro mucho cenar con mis amigos, mi novio y sus padres.

-Gracias por la cena Esme. Me encanto.

-Ni hablar de eso mi mama hace el mejor pastel de atún. Dijo Emmett.

-Gracias a ustedes por venir.

-Siempre que estoy lejos esto es lo que más extraño mami. Dijo Emmett haciendo pucheros y Rose lo vio de muy mala manera.

-A ti también mi Rose, no me veas así. Le dijo besando su mano.

En la sala hablamos de cómo nos iba y todas esas cosas como lo hacíamos siempre que nos reuníamos.

-Yo estoy en un caso de una chica que fue violada el tipo tiene dinero o bueno su familia y quiere tratar de esconder todo. Dijo Rose.

-Quien es ese?

-Un tal Royce algo así, apenas comienzo en el caso, aunque no hay que tomárselos personal es imposible que como mujer algo así no te afecte.

-Rose yo sé quiénes son esos tipos de esa familia he trabajado varias veces para ellos y son de lo peor, promete que te mantendrás alejada de ellos.

-Pero si son de lo peor porque has trabajado para la familia de ese violador Emmett?

-Yo solo acepte y luego me di cuenta de su calaña de hecho me ofrecieron un proyecto hace poco y no lo acepte y eso que no sabía nada de sus problemas legales. Le contesto seriamente este era una de las pocas veces que él se ponía así.

-Bueno yo recibí una oferta de una tienda y ando muy ocupada haciendo diseños de disfraces para la venidera fiesta de halloween que prácticamente la tenemos encima esta semana fui varias veces por telas a Seattle y estoy a la espera de algunas de New York. Dijo Alice para calmar los ánimos.

-Que bueno amiga!... Le dije sonriendo ella se veía feliz al lado de Jasper y hablando de diseños y telas.

-Aprovechando que están aquí y que pasaran el fin de semana en Forks los voy a invitar al hospital mañana. Dijo Carlisle y todos nos vimos pues eso era un poco confuso.

-No se asusten, mañana es el día mundial de donar sangre y están cordialmente invitados.

-Y entiéndase por "cordialmente invitados" que es obligado y si Carlisle no los ve allá a las 8:00 am los buscara a cada uno en donde se esconda. Dijo Esme.

-Lo siento pero tengo que esperar mis telas. Dijo Alice.

-Yo trabajar en mi caso.

-Rose te dije que no trabajaras mas en ese caso.

-Cállate Emmett, es mi trabajo y no lo dejare de hacer porque tu digas.

-Bueno yo mañana me voy tengo mucho trabajo. Dijo Jasper.

-A mí el olor a sangre, los hospitales… Todo eso es una mala idea. Dije arrugando la nariz.

-Todos tenemos responsabilidades… Rosalie y Emmett dejen de pelear, Alice y Jasper no me importa si tienen trabajo, Bella iras así te desmayes y tu también Edward.

-Papa pero si yo ni me he negado. Dijo Edward.

-Lo sé pero seguro querrás quedarte con Bella. Solo es un pinchazo se quedan quietos hasta que les saquen la bolsa de sangre y ya. Será que es mucho pedir que colaboren? Pregunto Carlisle.

-Está bien iremos. Dijimos finalmente.

-Gracias, son unos buenos chicos. Dijo Esme y salieron dejándonos solos.

-Genial ahora también nos van a sacar un montón de sangre. Se quejo Emmett.

-Emmett no parecen cosas tuyas tan grande y tan cobarde. Le dije.

-El es así Bells… Por eso yo le digo osi….

-Ya Rose cariño esas son cosas que ellos no quieren saber. La interrumpió sin dejarla terminar.

-Que tal estuvieron las clases hoy? Le pregunte a Edward, Alice hablaba con Jasper y Rose había salido con Emmett.

-Bien… Pero las dejare.

-Qué? Porque?

-Bella no soportaría dejarte por dar unas clases, entre nos ese trabajo no es de mi total agrado si lo soportaba era por verte y ya no es necesario.

-Lo que tú quieras hacer y te haga feliz hazlo yo te apoyo.

-Ves por eso te adoro.

-Bueno ya es mejor que me vaya. Le dije.

Edward me llevo hasta la casa y me busco al día siguiente para irnos al hospital, ya los demás se habían adelantado.

-Desayunaste cariño? Pregunto Edward mientras íbamos camino al hospital.

-Pues no. No soy tonta sé que no debía hacerlo.

-Ya cálmate, yo voy a estar a tu lado. Me dijo notando mi tensión sujeto mi mano todo el camino.

Apenas llegamos pasamos a la pequeña sala y ya todos estaban pinchados, sentados cumpliendo con la tarea de donar sangre.

Al sentarme la enfermera hizo el procedimiento como si fuera a sacarme la sangre y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente como si estuviese en la montaña rusa.

-Ten esto, te ayudara. Me dijo Edward dándome un algodón con alcohol, luego le hicieron lo mismo a él a mi lado, arrugo un poco la cara por el pinchazo pero eso fue todo después se quedo allí como si nada.

El olor a oxido se hacía más fuerte podía sentir la sal en mi boca por aquel olor, ya comenzaba a sentirme muy débil y podía sentir que la presión de sangre de mis manos desaparecía y todo me daba vueltas por lo menos estaba sentada.

-Bella… Por fin despierta amor. Me asuste mucho.

-Que paso? Pregunte desde la silla aun pero ya no tenía la bolsa de sangre que sacaban de mi brazo ni Edward tampoco pues estaba enfrente de mí.

-Todo esto es tu culpa papa ella no quería venir.

-Ninguno quería venir Edward. Y de seis uno que se desmaye por el olor de la sangre créeme que es maravilloso.

-Estoy bien? Le pregunte a Carlisle.

-Si tranquila Bella. Edward llévatela y desayunen le das algún jugo rojo ya sea sangría, fresas o moras. Le indico Carlisle a su hijo. –Ah! Y gracias a todos por venir. Dijo sonriendo.

Edward me llevo hasta una cafetería y me hizo comer todo el sándwich y dos vasos de jugo de fresas.

-Ya no quiero otro jugo Edward. Me queje como niña chiquita.

-Está bien este es para el camino cariño odio no verte sonrojar. Así que hazlo por mí sí? Y acepte llevarme el jugo para el camino a su casa, en realidad cuando me hablaba así pocas veces podía negarme.

Al irnos ya el jeep de Emmett no estaba, seguro ya se habían ido el celular de Edward sonó por lo menos cuatro veces y al ver que era Alice no quiso contestar.

-Tal vez es algo importante. Le dije.

-No, ya debe estar en la casa y vamos para allá, así que se espere.

-Bueno como sea. Le dije tomando un poco de jugo aun no me sentía del todo bien.

-Sabes que tu sangre es muy poco común y solo recibes donantes de tu mismo tipo o de 0- que es el único tipo de sangre que le puede donar a cualquiera se le llama "_donante universal" _y ese es mi tipo así que se puede decir que nos complementamos.

-O también quiere decir que cuando necesite sangre puedo usar la tuya. Le dije mientras él iba conduciendo camino a su casa.

-Puedes tomarla toda. Dijo y beso mi mano.

Al llegar al frente de su casa, ya estaba los chicos allí porque el jeep lo habían dejado afuera, Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto y me tomo de la mano al entrar todos estaban en la sala y se escuchaban como susurros, estaban los cuatro en el sofá Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice y una chica de cuerpo pequeño, de rostro angelical y rubia iba vestida con una polera oscura, chamarra, bufanda gris y botas negras por fuera del jean negro muy pegado estaba parada cerca de la chimenea y junto a ella una bebe como de 3 o 4 añitos tomaba su mano.

-Jane que haces aquí? Le pregunto Edward bruscamente al verla.

-Papi!!! Grito la niña al verlo y salió corriendo a abrazar las piernas de Edward que era lo que alcanzaba

-Papi? Pregunte…. –Que significa todo esto?....

¿….?

_**Holaaa espero que les haya gustado el cap**_

_**Quedo en suspenso jejeje… Pero ya en el prox cap verán como**_

_**Es todo o bueno una partecita.**_

_**Chicas estoy muy triste mi compañera Mery no tiene inter y la extraño mucho, gracias por seguir nuestra ya finalizada historia "Recuerdame" esperamos el mismo apoyo en "jugando con fuego"**_

_**Ahora sip dejen sus reviews que wow ayudan a que mi cabecita funcione**_


	11. Chapter 11 MIO

"**MiO"**

**BELLA POV**

-Bella… Yo te puedo explicar…

-NADA EDWARD… ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!... Grite mientras salía de la casa.

-Bella pero ni me has dejado hablar. Dijo corriendo tras de mi fuera de la casa.

-Explicarme que eres un mentiroso promiscuo?

-Edward será que cruce el mundo para verte pelear con tu…. No se conquista de la semana? Pregunto la fulana Jane que podía ser diminuta pero de voz malvada.

Ya las lagrimas amenazaban con salir me sentía tan idiota… -Edward suéltame por favor, déjame ir. Le dije porque sujetaba mi brazo y Jasper ya estaba a mi lado.

-Vamos Bella yo te llevo. Se ofreció mi amigo ya que yo no había traído mi auto.

-No seas traidor Jasper deja a Bella yo la traje y yo la llevo.

-Cállate maldito idiota… Siempre arruinando las cosas. Le dijo Jasper cuando ya estábamos en el auto quizás Edward ni lo había escuchado y ya yo lloraba libremente.

-No te voy a llevar a tu casa en ese estado la abuela Isabella vendrá ella misma a matar a Edward. Dijo Jasper mientras conducía sin rumbo.

-Llévame a la reserva por favor.

-A donde Jacob?

-Si allí voy a estar bien. Le dije entre sollozos.

-Bella… No sé si esto está bien ella llego y no quiso hablar con nadie solo esperaba a Edward, quizás debiste dejarlo que te diera una explicación.

-Jasper por dios… tu mismo estabas allí cuando esa niña corrió a abrazarlo, y yo como una idiota, me siento tan mal.

Así llegamos al frente de la casa de Jacob.

-Gracias amigo. Le dije a Jasper.

-Tranquila Marie sabes que siempre te voy a cuidar. Me dijo antes de dejarme con Jacob.

-Jake… Dije y Salí a abrazarlo, sentí su caliente cuerpo contra el mío.

-Que paso mi Bells? Pregunto tomando mi rostro.

-El idiota de Edward tiene una hija.

-Ese maldito cara pálida lo voy a matar.

-No Jake. Cálmate… Solo se mi amigo y quédate conmigo. Le pedí.

-Está bien. Dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

Puse mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y llore libremente con el no tenía problemas y dejo que me desahogara, apague el celular porque no dejaba de sonar ese día me quede con Jacob en su casa cerca de la playa, mi amigo cocino su especialidad espaguetis con salsa.

-Y Paul? Porque no está contigo? Le pregunte mientras nos tumbamos en el sofá con una tonelada de helado.

-Está en Seattle.

-Porque no estás con él? Eso sería desconfianza Bella yo se que está trabajando así que prefiero quedarme aquí descansando y entrenando aunque hoy no lo hare por estar consolando a mi amiga.

-Gracias. Le dije tomando una cuchara de helado.

-Pensar que hasta donaste sangre por ese imbécil.

-Ya Jake…. No me lo recuerdes. Me queje.

-Quieres ir al cine?

-No lo sé qué vamos a ver?

-"Día de san Valentín"… Hay unos actores que están buenísimos…

-JA JA JA…! Ok vamos pero llevamos muchos pañuelos nada mas por el nombre sé que voy a llorar.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Jake hasta Port Ángeles, para el cine, la función comenzaba en media hora así que dimos una que otra vuelta y compramos todas las chucherías que se nos ocurrieron aunque Jake después entrenaría tres días seguidos.

La película estuvo genial había muchos actores y diferentes historias paralelas que se van dando el día de san Valentín.

-Cual fue tu pareja favorita? Le pregunte a Jacob.

-Por supuesto la pareja Gay Bells, ves como el siendo deportista convoco esa rueda de prensa y lo dijo yo debería hacer lo mismo.

-No seas tonto, miles de chicas suspiran por ti.

-En fin… Ninguna me interesa. Y Tu pareja favorita cual fue?

-La de Anne Hathaway que hace de Liz Undertip, por más que sea tiene doble vida una que es la oficinista, educada con un buen partido de novio pero le oculta que es operadora de una línea telefónica hot y cuando él la descubre se siente desilusionado de ella.  
-O también podrías identificarte con el que tiene esposa y novia y le envía rosas a ambas.  
-Bueno ya basta Jacob y mmm… Si gracias por recordarme lo idiota que soy.  
-Lo siento Bells… Y bueno a donde vamos?  
-Nada a mi casa, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Me queje.  
-Está bien. Dijo Jacob poniendo en marcha el motor.  
-Gracias Jake, no sé que hubiese hecho sin ti de verdad.  
-De nada Bells tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí. Me dijo el antes de bajarme del auto.  
Al bajarme vi el auto de Jasper estacionado fuera de la casa, y del lado del copiloto se bajo Alice para abordarme.  
-Bella tenemos que hablar.  
-Alice tu eres mi amiga y quizás tener "una aventura" con tu hermano o lo que fuese fue un error.  
-Ya cállate Bella y escúchame.  
-Alice por favor no lo defiendas, se solo mi amiga y ponte de mi lado.  
-Está bien Bella pero algún tendrás que hablar con él y dejar tu estúpido orgullo.  
-Quieren pasar? Le pregunte a ella y Jasper.  
Estuvimos un rato en mi casa, la abuela pregunto qué tal el día y me adelante a contestarle que bien aunque ni se dio por enterada que en realidad la había pasado con Jake y pensó que Edward había tenido un malestar por lo de la sangre y por eso no me había llevado, en realidad no quería contarle porque sabía que iba a llorar y no quería que ella me viera así. Al irse Jasper y Alice me fui directo a mi habitación, me quede trabajando hasta tarde en unos reportajes para el lunes. El insomnio se había adueñado de por completo mi mente divagaba preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Edward odiaba admitirlo pero aun seguía pensando en el.

El resto del fin de semana la pase en mi casa con la abuela en el vivero. El lunes al llegar a la oficina había un gran ramo de rosas rojas que habían llevado hacia poco por lo que me comentó Bree.

_Aunque sea poco original enviarte rosas_

_Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió_

_Hasta para eso soy estúpido_

_Perdóname mi Bella_

_Te quiere y adora Edward Cullen_

-Creo que si está enamorado de verdad. Comento Bree mientras yo leía la tarjeta.

-Es un completo idiota. Le dije mientras instalaba mi laptop.

-Todos son unos idiotas, pero lo importante es que lo reconozcan y se disculpen por eso. Dijo ella como consejo y solo le sonreí.

-Vaya alguien amaneció muy enamorado que envió rosas rojas. Dijo Riley al ver el ramo.

-O alguien amaneció muy enojada y por eso el ramo. Le corregí a lo que el rio.

-Debe ser muy difícil tratar de reparar las cosas contigo, y no creo que con un ramo de rosas baste. Expreso él.

-Eres psicólogo o editor?

-Un poco de ambos Bella y eso lo sé por tu difícil carácter. Dijo guiñándome un ojo y se fue a su oficina.

El día en la oficina paso tranquilo, Riley me dejaba irme antes para que me fuera a Forks en caso de que terminara todo a tiempo.

Al llegar a casa vi el volvo de Edward al frente de la casa, perfecto ahora a todo el mundo le daba por interceptarme la entrada de casa.

-Que quieres? Le pregunte bajando de mi auto y el estaba recostado ligeramente de su volvo.

-Bella tenemos que hablar. Me dijo dando un paso hacia mí.

-Mira Edward tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar ya estoy cansada de ti con razón nunca querías hablar de tu vida amorosa que dejaste en Inglaterra.

-Estas equivocada, y si no fueras tan terca y me dejaras explicarte, pero tú ves algo lo crees y es imposible que me dejes explicarte.

-Ok te escucho… A ver explícame.

-Ashley la hija de Jane no es mi hija… Cierto me llamo "papi" pero ella no es mi hija.

-Ya eso es todo lo que me tenias que decir?

-Contigo no se puede Bella te espero aquí para que hablemos, te llamo y no me contestas y tu como si nada. Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor. –Te quiero Bella pero odio que no confíes en mí.

-Necesito tiempo Edward, no quiero desconfiar de ti y todo esto ha provocado que no crea en ti y de siempre pensar que me estas ocultando algo.

-No volverá a pasar. Dijo con tristeza. –Dame tiempo y cuando esté listo te cuento todo.

-Si quieres tiempo tienes todo el tiempo del mundo pero yo no. Así que por favor vete y déjame porque tengo mucho que hacer.

Al entrar a casa no hice más que llorar al fin y al cabo yo también le ocultaba cosas a él no tenía ningún derecho a juzgarlo, pero por otra parte quería ordenar mis pensamientos y que el también lo hiciera y cuando nuestras emociones pasaran hablar eso era lo mejor.

-Bella necesito que hablemos en mi oficina. Dijo Riley ese viernes la semana se me había ido muy rápido aunque trataba de mantenerme ocupada con trabajo y en la universidad nos preparábamos para la graduación que sería en un mes aproximadamente.

-Dime. Dije entrando a su oficina.

-Bien toma nota, dentro de una semana es la fiesta de Halloween del hotel El burj Arab, quiero que tú cubras esa nota por completo.

-Yo sola?

-Por supuesto Bella confió plenamente en ti.

-Pero es un hotel siete estrellas, me imagino que será algo muy importante.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces, yo se que tu lo harás bien. Tranquila pasare por allí a ver cómo va todo, la próxima semana te doy tu pase para que tengas acceso total.

-Está bien y gracias por la confianza. Le dije desde la puerta.

-Ah! Bella se me olvidaba debes ir con un buen disfraz sin eso no podrás entrar aunque tengas el pase. Dijo solo le hice una mueca y me fui.

Pase la tarde ocupada viendo algunas fotos del hotel, al parecer era una de las fiestas más importantes, debía cubrir muy bien los detalles con el reportaje y transmitir todo sino quedaría arruinado el bendito reportaje, y con respecto al disfraz solo había alguien que podía ayudarme así que apenas Salí la llame.

Alice era justo la que necesitaba, aunque tuve que ir a su casa ella insistió diciendo que allí tenía todo para trabajar y que no saldría además que tenía mucho trabajo.

-Hola!

-Hola! Le conteste a Edward que me abrió la puerta.

-Vine a ver a Alice. Le dije a lo que se le borro la tonta sonrisa.

-Está arriba en la tercera habitación.

-Pero su cuarto es el de la derecha. Le dije.

-Sí pero convirtió el otro en un "taller" y se la pasa allí metida. Me dijo entonces me fui hasta donde estaba mi amiga sin decirle nada más.

-Bella…. Amiga hasta que llegas. Salto Alice a darme un abrazo.

-Cuando te llame apenas estaba en Seattle.

-Y cómo vas con las pasantía?

-Muy bien imagínate que me dieron la nota de la fiesta de halloween del hotel "El burj Árabe" .

-Excelente Bella... Y por eso vienes. O me equivoco?

-Necesito un buen disfraz para que no me vean como un bicho raro admití apenada.

-Bueno me alegra que vinieras! Exclamo entusiasmada y dejo de coser una mini falda y se paso a buscar algo.

-Para quien es este traje tan grande? Pregunte al ver el traje inmenso de astronauta.

-Lo hice para Edward pero lo odio así que Jasper lo usara en la fiesta, por cierto es en ese hotel ya que él y Emmett trabajaron allí.

-En serio? Van a estar allá?

-Si por eso estoy tan atareada. Entre el traje de Rose, Emmett, el mío, Jasper y ahora tu.

-Lo siento amiga, pero si estas así de ocupada podría comprarme algo.

-QUE???... ACASO ESTAS LOCA? Grito Alice. –Ni loca Bella mira lo que hice para ti. Dijo tomando aire exageradamente y pasándome una hoja para que la viera.

-Tendrás que comprar las botas de resto me encargo yo.

-QUE? Ahora la que está loca eres tú no usare un disfraz como este Alice. Le dije agitando la hoja.

-Bella o es eso o desencajaras por completo. Que querías algo de una princesa de Disney?

-Bien tú eres la que sabes. Le dije ya que con ella era imposible discutir.

-Te veras hermosa Bella. Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Alice me mostro todos los disfraces que llevaría a una tienda en la semana ya que se los habían encargado, hablamos de muchas cosas aunque no quise tocar el tema de Edward.

Al despedirme de mi amiga Salí de su "taller" sola ya que ella estaba muy ocupada, fui atrapada por unos brazos no muy grandes pero si muy fuertes.

-Edward suéltame! Le dije. –Que me sueltes o grito! Le repetí pero me arrastro hasta su cuarto.

-Ahora si grita aquí. Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Su habitación era muy masculina por así decirlo, la pared del frente era vidrio toda y dejaba ver el boque, una cama inmensa, su escritorio con su laptop, su ruma de libros, un plasma en la pared y abajo, montos de películas tiradas en el piso y un sofá de cuero negro.

-Para que me traes aquí.

-Quería que me hicieras compañía pero sabía que te negaría si te lo pedía así que me toco hacerlo a la mala.

-Estás loco Edward… De psiquiatra estas. Le dije y me voltee para salir de allí, pero el tomo mi brazo y me atrajo hacia el quedando nuestros labios muy cerca en mi mente eso era una tortura quería que me besara y ya.

-Me gusta cómo te tensas cuando estás en esta posición, te sonrojas y colocas tus labios de una manera que los haces mas provocativos me ínsitas a besarte y no querer parar.

-Edw…. Trate de hablar pero ya el tenia sus labios sobre los míos, dando movimientos lentos, poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo, me relaje y lleve msçis manos a su cabello adoraba acariciar la parte de la nuca, el cuello y su cabello mientras nos besábamos.

Edward me fue llevando hasta que sentí que caímos en el sofá, el quedo sobre mi restregando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, arquee mi cuello para que depositara pequeños besitos en el mientras sus manos ganaban una batalla con los botones de mi camisa, mi mano recorría su espalda por debajo de su camisa sintiendo el roce de su piel con mis dedos.

Mi camisa estaba parcialmente abierta dejando mi sostén a la vista el volvió a besarme pero esta vez de manera salvaje, mis manos se fueron a su pantalón para desabrocharlo, nunca había llegado a tonto con un chico pero todo aquello se daba solo era mi instinto que me gritaba que lo hiciera, sentir su aliento, su cuerpo sobre el mío todo estaba dado.

Mio MIO Gritaba mi mente mientras nos besábamos.

El ruido de un teléfono nos saco de nuestra pasión.

-No contestes. Dijo Edward.

-Es el tuyo, mi celular esta en el auto. Le dije con mi boca contra la de él.

El celular continuo sonando, Edward soltó un gruñido y se paró a atenderlo.

Mientras el contestaba me pare del sofá para abrochar mi camisa, alise mi cabello con las manos y limpie mi frente del calor.

-Que haces? Pregunto Edward tomándome por la cintura de nuevo luego de colgar el celular.

-Arreglándome para salir.

-Y me vas a dejar así? Dijo viendo su entrepierna.

-Si pensaste que yo era la que te iba a calmar las ganas hoy te equivocas Edward Cullen, eres igual a todos y hasta peor porque ni siquiera lo tratas de ocultar.

-Yo no te entiendo Bella no te estaba obligando a nada que yo sepa hace un momento tu lo disfrutabas al igual que yo ahora me sales con eso.

-Sabes que Edward muérete!... Le grite alterada y me fui de allí.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba teniendo el mejor momento de mi vida con Bella y tuvo que sonar el estúpido celular mi amigo Alec jamás llamaba pero en ese momento se le había ocurrido hacerlo y mientras le contestaba Bella había cambiando por completo de nuevo conmigo para pasar a ser hielo de nuevo.

Ya todo se me agotaba con ella me estaba desesperando, no sabía qué hacer solo había alguien que podía ayudarme y no me iba a rendir hasta agotar todas las posibilidades.

-Hola hermanita! Salude entrando al taller que Alice había instalado en nuestra casa.

-Hola! A que se debe tanta amabilidad? Pregunto sin dejar de coser.

-Solo te hago compañía ya que últimamente ni sales de aquí.

-Que quieres Edward? Déjate de rodeos te conozco.

-Bien… Ayuda con Bella, ya se han agotado todas las armas Alice.

-Porque no le hablas y ya de todo lo que paso en Inglaterra así ella sentirá que confías en ella y no quiere secretos.

-Trate de hacerlo… Bueno esa era mi intención pero me deje llevar y comenzamos a besarnos… mmm… Nos besamos mucho y después sonó el celular ella comenzó a vestirse se enojo y se fue.

-Vestirse? Es que definitivamente eres un idiota así solo iba a pensar que querías era tener relaciones con ella y ya ¡idiota!...

-Que hago entonces Alice?

-Bueno Bella va a ir a la fiesta de Halloween, vamos y luego de allí hablas con ella pero de verdad.

-Parece absurdo Alice asistir a esa estúpida fiesta de disfraces por hablarle para eso voy a su casa y listo.

-Bueno si es tan sencillo porque no lo has hecho, no entiendes que así ella ve que solo fuiste y la esperaras solo para poder hablar con ella, ganar su atención.

-Tienes razón. Pero no usare ese estúpido disfraz de astronauta.

-Bueno si quieres que haga un estúpido disfraz para ti también, tendrás que viajar tu a la tienda a llevar los disfraces así yo me quedo y hago el tuyo.

-Está bien… Eres una manipuladora.

-Eso es de familia hermanito y Tranquilo que ese traje de astronauta lo arregle para Jasper y bueno a ti te irá bien uno a juego con el disfraz de Bella. Dijo mostrándome el dibujo de la idea para el disfraz de Bella.

-Se verá hermosa! Dije viendo el dibujo.

-Bueno ya… Vienes caliente del cuarto y no quiero que sigas haciéndote babas allí viendo el dibujo. Anda a darte un baño de agua fría!

-Pero oigan a los pervertidos de mis hermanitos! Exclamo Emmett entrando al cuarto.

-EMMETT!!!... Pensé que vendrías para el próximo fin de semana. Le dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaba.

-Extraño a Rose y ya es viernes así que decidí venirme.

-A Rose solamente y a tus hermosos hermanos no… Le reprocho Alice.

-También a ustedes tonta! Por cierto Edward hable con los abuelos por teléfono te extrañan mucho estaban acostumbrado a tenerte en Londres con ellos.

-Lo sé Emmett y bueno me voy a jugar mi última carta sino me iré a Inglaterra de nuevo, allá por lo menos mi carrera marchaba bien aquí ni para eso estoy funcionando.

-Ojala todo salga bien para ese día Edward no quiero que estemos lejos de nuevo. Dijo Alice haciendo pucheritos.

-Ojala! Le dije no muy seguro.

-Bueno bueno… Ya déjense de hablar de cosas tristes. Y como vas con mi disfraz?

-Perfecto ya casi está listo y Rose ya se llevo el de ella.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! Emmett solo viajaste porque te emociona ese disfraz. Le dije riendo.

-Por supuesto que no. Aunque yo quería uno de sportacus pero Alice no me lo quiso hacer.

-Y Rosalie que fuese Stephanie ya me la imagino con la peluca rosada. Dije riendo a carcajadas.

-WAO! Me acabas de dar una gran idea para el fin de semana. Alice donde puedo conseguir una peluca rosada?

-Por dios… lárguense de mi taller y déjenme trabajar par de pervertidos. Dijo Alice sacándonos a ambos de allí.

-Bueno me voy a dar un baño de agua fría.

-Así te abran dejado, por allí vi que Bella iba. Dijo Emmett.

-Cállate idiota ojala no consiga la sucia peluca rosada.

-No Edward no juegues con eso… Ojala que si ya lo veras. Dijo mientras yo me iba a mi cuarto.

-Cállense los dos par de TONTOS!!! Grito Alice desde su taller.

Esa semana se me paso un poco lenta no hacía más que pensar en Bella quería llamarla pero no me contestaría me estaba dejando llevar por Alice y su plan para la fiesta, si eso fallaba ya no me quedaba más que irme de nuevo a Londres allá por lo menos tenía trabajo ya que aquí había puesto mi renuncia en la universidad y a finales de noviembre entregaría notas y lo dejaría.

Una parte de mi deseaba con todas las fuerzas que las cosas con Bella funcionaran para comenzar de cero a su lado y olvidar las cosas horribles que pase con Jane que era tan descarada de venir y buscarme de nuevo y antes de ella todo lo que tuve que pasar con Lauren todas esas cosas se las explicaría a Bella así no volviera conmigo necesitaba contarle todas las cosas por las que había pasado y que no todo era como ella pensaba.

**Hola chicas pues si nuestro Edward no le ha ido muy bien en el amor**

**Me encanto lo de Emmett y el disfraz jejejeje…**

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a la cumpleañera **__**nelly-bello-cullen**__** espero que la pase genial se le quiere mucho mis mejores deseos…!**_

**Gracias a mi amiga Mery por todo su apoyo y a todas las lectoras.**

**No se pierdan el próximo cap se llamara "Halloween" y será un completo EDWARD POV donde se aclararan todas las cosas.**

**Ahora sip dejen sus reviews que me encantan leer.**


	12. Chapter 12 HALLOWEEN

"**HALLOWEEN"**

**EDWARD POV**

La semana se me había pasado muy lenta ir a la universidad a dar las clases se me hacía muy tedioso y menos si no veía a Bella, tuve que firmar la carta de su primer mes de pasantías el tipo ese un tal Riley hablaba muy bien de ella y de su desempeño como redactora y encargada de la página virtual del periódico.

Mi celular sonó se trataba de amigo Alec para invitarme unos tragos y acepte la verdad los necesita. En vez de irme a casa me fui a un bar con él en Port Ángeles.

-Esa tal Bella sí que te ha sabido dar duro. Dijo mientras nos tomábamos una cerveza.

-Ni hablar de eso y lo peor es lo testaruda que es. Le dije

Paso como una hora mientras hablábamos de las mujeres.

-Es hora de pedir un whisky. Dijo Alec haciéndole señas a la chica que nos atendía para que se acercara.

-Tráenos cuatro whiskys en las rocas. Le pidió a lo que la chica rio.

-Te burlas de mi? Pregunto Alec.

-Para nada más bien seria de mí. Dijo ella con ironía, la chica era atractiva hermosa piernas, cabello rubio por los hombros, de cuerpo delgado pero con curvas y linda sonrisa.

-Porque de ti? L e pregunte.

-Pensé que venían solos y piden cuatro tragos y es que bueno era muy difícil que chicos como ustedes estuviesen solos.

-Pues los cuatro tragos son para nosotros dos. Le dije y ella sonrió.

-Por ustedes aunque mal paguen! Dijo Alec terminándose su cerveza.

Luego de varios tragos ya me comenzaba a sentir mareado y decidí irme, Alec intercambio números con la chica que nos atendía y como ya ella estaba por salir se quedo a esperarla, yo tome mi auto y me fui, cuando iba entrando a Forks en vez de tomar el desvió para mi casa conduje hasta casa de Bella, me fije y ya la luz de su habitación estaba apagada entonces me baje del auto.

-Bellaaa! BELLA!!!.... TE AMO!!! Grite y al ver que la luz se encendía me monte de nuevo en mi auto y acelere.

Reí como hasta llegar a casa, me sentía como si hubiese tocado un timbre y me hubiese echado a correr.

-Porque llegas a esta hora? Me reclamo Alice.

-Estaba desestrezandome.

-No me interesa, bueno acuéstate a descansar mañana es el gran día y parece que me importa más a mí que a ti.

Luego de escuchar a mi hermana con su sermón me fui a mi habitación allí me bañe y luego me acosté a descansar.

-Edward… Despierta!

-Que quieres? Le pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno es solo para decirte que Bella ya viene y por n nada del mundo salgas hasta que yo no venga de nuevo, no te puede ver.

-Está bien. Le conteste.

-Acá te deje el desayuno. Dijo antes de salir.

-Gracias! Le dije y escuche que cerró la puerta al salir.

Me desperté y vi la hora ya era casi mediodía y ya Bella había ido a prepararse de seguro porque tenía que conducir hasta Seattle y llegar para ir tomando nota de todo, desayune mi cereal y panquecitos con café que Alice me había dejado para desayunar luego me quede acostado pensando en cómo le iba a contar todo a Bella y no podía encender la Tv ni nada porque ella no podía saber que yo estaba allí pues Alice le diría que estaba de viaje.

-Bueno hermanito todo salió perfecto con Bella. Cuando la veas se te va a salir la baba. Comento Alice al entrar a mi cuarto con una bolsa en las manos que decía con marcador "Edward".

-Que es eso? Le pregunte.

-Tu disfraz. Dijo dándomelo. –Baja para que almorcemos ya Emmett y Jasper llegaron nos vamos a eso de las 5:00 pm para llegar en buena hora.

-Como tu órdenes. Le dije.

-Así me gusta. Dijo y se fue.

Luego del almuerzo Alice comenzó a arreglar a Rosalie, su disfraz era de bruja pero no con un horrible vestido largo y sin forma, Alice le hizo una mini falda gris, con un corcel negro y en las mangas tela negra trasparente, sombrero puntiagudo con el cabello en rulos y algunos accesorios morados a juego con sus medias de rayas hasta más arriba de la rodilla moradas y negras luego arreglo a Emmett el era como una especie de dracula y su capa era morada para combinar con Rose llevaba hasta los colmillos y algo de sangre en el mentón.

-Alice que es eso?

-Tu disfraz, no puedo creer que desde que te lo di ahorita es que estas revisándolo. Me dijo algo alterada.

-Es un poco de trapo viejo. Me queje viendo la camisa arrugada.

-Edward querido hermanito es un pirata que querías un traje de etiqueta? No me quedo de otra que comenzarme a vestir con los pantalones desaliñados, una camisa gris toda arrugada y rasgada en el borde, incluso una peluca de cabello negro y nos incómodos lentes de contactos color negro.

-Todo esto es necesario? Pregunte.

-Obvio Edward mira es que si no te hubiese vestido no supiera que eres tú.

-Y falta lo más importante. Dijo Jasper pasándome una espada.

-Bromean? Pregunte.

-Los piratas llevan espada. Dijo Alice terminando de arreglarme a decir verdad no me sentía nada cómodo con el estúpido disfraz.

Alice fue la última en arreglarse llevaba un disfraz sencillo como de una chica de Aladino de brasier negro y encima una tela trasparente y unos pantalones a la cintura negros que prácticamente no le tapaban las piernas y moneditas en su cintura como lista para bailar danza árabe y Jasper era un astronauta según él había viajado a la luna y la había encontrado a ella "su bella genio". ¡Vaya que el halloween si da para fantasear!

-Me fui en el auto de Jasper junto a Alice y por supuesto el, Emmett se fuer en el BMW de Rosalie ya que ella dijo que no iría en ese jeep a ninguna parte.

Llegamos casi a las 9 a la fiesta ya comenzaba a llegar la gente, al entrar me separe de los chicos, me desearon suerte, no podía hablarles para que Bella no supiera que yo estaba allí.

-Una cerveza. Le pedí al tipo de la barra mientras buscaba a Bella sabia como era su disfraz ya que Alice me lo había mostrado varias veces mientras lo confeccionaba.

Mientras me tomaba mi cerveza vi como tomaba nota mientras hablaba con unos tipos que se la querían comer con los ojos en ese momento quise ponerle algo mas encima que tapara y sacarla de la dichosa fiesta.

Su disfraz era de pirata, llevada como una especie de corcel verde y negro con una medias de malla en sus piernas y unas botas que le cubrían sus rodillas, el cabello en ondas, y por supuesto una espada y sombrero negro de pirata se veía muy sexy.

Cuando se alejo de los tipos tomo varias fotos incluso una con ellos eso me molesto tanto que supe que era el momento de acercarme. Ella arreglaba sus notas y yo estaba parado detrás ella y aproveche para aspirar su delicioso aroma.

-AHH! Que susto! Dijo cuando se volteo y choco conmigo.

-Riley eres tú? Pregunto analizando el rostro y yo asentí.

-Me dijiste que aun no venias. ¡Vaya! Me encanta tu disfraz y hacemos pareja. Dijo sonriendo quería decir que le coqueteaba al imbécil de su jefe quizás por eso ni quería saber nada de mí y yo preocupándome.

-Bueno ya que no quieres hablar lo hago yo, Aquí ya tengo lo más importantes y las fotos mas tarde tomare algunas otras y la entrevista a mi amiga Alice puedo hacérsela luego para colocar todo en la página. Le sonreí subiendo mi pulgar derecho. Entonces comenzó a sonar una canción de pop y todo el mundo corrió a la pista de baile le ofrecí mi mano para ir a bailar y ella acepto.

-Sabes… No sé bailar y con estas botas no es muy buena idea que lo intente. Me dijo al oído ya que la música estaba alta pero sin embargo no la solté y una vez en la pista comencé a guiarla se dejaba llevar y el baile en ella se veía tan sensual no de manera vulgar sino de esos que no quieres dejar de ver porque la chica es hermosa y tiene esa hermosa cara de ángel.

-Mira allá están mis amigos. Dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

-Me acompañas a saludarlos? Me pregunto y le hice señas de que no y señale hacia la barra.

-Bien te veo allí en un rato. Me dijo alejándose hacia los chicos.

En la barra pedí un par de cervezas mas y luego un whisky ya habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos y Bella no regresaba.

-Hola Guapo! Dijo una mujer de melena roja acercándose a mi lado y yo solo le asentí.

-Dame un trago igual al de él. Le pidió al de la barra.

-Me encantan los piratas. Susurro en mi oído de manera muy empalagosa ella iba con un disfraz de "gatita" que gritaba "disponible" por todos lados.

-Me llamo Victoria. Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Edward. Le conteste sin ganas tomando mi trago.

-Eres de por aquí? Pregunto es que acaso no se daba cuenta que no me interesaba platicar.

-No. Le conteste secamente.

-Entonces yo te puedo dar hospedaje. Me dijo de nuevo con esa horrible voz y no le dije nada.

-Estas solo? Pregunto acabando su trago.

-Amor por fin te consigo! Se acerco Bella diciendo la tal Victoria la vio de mala gana. –Como ves no está solo ya tiene compañera. Le dijo Bella parada a mi lado de manera posesiva eso solo la hacía verse más sexy aun cosa que a ella si le quedaba bien ya que lo hacía como inconscientemente y de manera natural. La fulana la vio de arriba abajo se termino su trago y se largo.

-Te dejo solo un momento y ya comienzan a acecharte. Dijo Bella jugando con su cámara y su teléfono en la mano yo solo le sonreí y ella pidió un agua ya se le veía algo acalorada.

-Ya tengo las fotos de los disfraces de mi amiga eso era lo que me faltaba además hice unas tomas del ambiente desde allá arriba y prácticamente solo falta unir todo. Dijo tomándose su agua luego.

-Nos toma unas fotos por favor. Le pidió Bella a un "Superman" que estaba a nuestro lado, tomamos dos sentados y dos de pie y aproveche para abrazar su cintura apenas tomaron las fotos se alejo rápidamente.

-Gracias! le dijo al hombre que las tomo y miro las fotos y sonrió se iba a sentar de nuevo en la barra pero su teléfono sonaba vio el identificador y contesto.

-Hola…!

-Que estas en donde? Grito tapándose su otro oído para intentar escuchar.

- De verdad? Bueno yo ya tengo el trabajo listo así que tranquilo.

-Ok perfecto… Disfruta. Dijo al final y colgó y volvió a mi lado.

-Era mi amigo Jake pensé que vendría y ahora resulta que no. Me comento y yo me encogí de un hombro haciéndole una mueca.

-Que tomas? Pregunto muy cerca y le mostré el vaso y ella sonrió.

-Puede darme uno igual al de él. Dijo pidiendo un trago y la vi de manera confuso. Apenas le dio un sorbo a su trago tuvo que toser se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, luego se cruzo las piernas y me vio y se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior yo no sabía que le pasaba me ponía más nervioso aun para poderle hablar.

-Voy a llevar esto a donde esta mi bolso. Dijo señalando su cámara y celular. –No te muevas de aquí. Agrego pegándose aun más a mi cuerpo.

No entendía a que jugaba, no podía creer que a ella le gustara el fulano Riley ese o tal vez tenían algo y por eso el hablaba también de ella y por eso no quería hablar conmigo no sabía cómo pero iba a salir de dudas, me tome otro trago y ya ella se acercaba.

-Me extrañaste? Pregunto al llegar y yo le asentí, vio su trago pero no volvió a probarlo.

Bella estaba parada a mi lado acariciando su cuello porque tenía calor y volviéndome loco con sus pretensiones, se acerco a mi cara y sus labios carmesí me hacían una invitación que no pude rechazar.

Fue un beso suave mi sabor se diluía en su boca pero al recordar que ella no me quería besar a mi sino al que creía que estaba en el disfraz me tense y aleje mi rostro del suyo, ella me vio confundida pero no dijo nada tome mi trago y Salí del lugar y me senté en la cera del frente, necesitaba aire por un momento odiaba todo como era posible que cada vez que me enamoraba me pasaban estas cosas.

-Tenemos que hablar Edward. Escuche una voz decir y subí mi rostro para asegurarme que ella estaba allí y había dicho mi nombre.

-No me veas así… Supe que eras tú desde que comencé a insinuarme… O no creerás que tengo algo con mi jefe? Pregunto sentándose a mi lado y le sonreí sin ganas.

-Alice me las va a pagar de verdad no te reconocía, Riley me llamo y me dijo que no vendría ya que se quedo en otra fiesta, analice la postura y luego recordé que Alice era la única que sabía de mi disfraz solo ella podía haberte ayudado y me asegure que eras tú.

-Que buena observadora. Le dije y tome su rostro entre mis manos para besarla de nuevo esta vez sí disfrute de sus labios pero no podía distraerme debía hablarle primero.

-Te conozco un poco y no te pondrías todo esto. Dijo señalando mi disfraz. –Solo para jugarme una broma.

-Tienes razón… En realidad necesito que hablemos le dije acariciando su mejilla y con mis labios aun pegados a los suyos.

-No importa Edward yo fui muy tonta al no escucharte y enojarme quizás no estaba muy segura de nuestra relación…. Comenzó a decir con desespero me aleje para verle el rostro y así hablarle.

-En Inglaterra tuve una novia llamada Laurent teníamos casi tres años la amaba o eso pensaba yo en ese momento aun era joven eso fue hace casi cinco años. Un día llego me llamaron para decirme que había muerto mientras le practicaban un aborto clandestino.

-Edward no me tienes que contar esas cosas si te causan dolor… Dijo Bella pero yo continúe.

-Fue muy doloroso prácticamente la asesinaron aquello era una carnicería humana, caí en una horrible depresión, el hecho de pensar que ella había abortado a nuestro hijo y además había perdido la vida en ese acto era frustrante, no confiaba en mi o no se sentía preparada para una responsabilidad como esa pero juntos podíamos lograrlo ella no era la primera ni la ultima joven en salir embarazada y ni mis padres ni mis abuelos la hubiesen rechazado.

-Edward… Yo… No sé qué decirte no me imaginaba algo así… Me dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Como al año conocí a Jane, la chica que conociste aquel día, tenía a Ashley era una hermosa niña de algunos meses y era madre soltera pensé que el destino me juagaba una mala pasada salimos y me encariñe con la niña a ella nunca la llegue a amarla me sentía herido aunque era buena compañera, y decidí darme una oportunidad, nos mudamos juntos a un departamento en Londres la niña me vio como figura paterna y me llamaba papa o papi ya tenía casi dos años y Jane y yo algunos meses solamente viviendo juntos.

-Y que paso entre ustedes entonces? Pregunto Bella sujetando mi mano.

-Me engaño un día Salí temprano del trabajo, llegue sin avisar y allí estaba ella en nuestro departamento, en la habitación que compartíamos y hasta en la misma cama con otro sujeto. Sin gritos sin nada me fui de allí, de nuevo con mis abuelos estaba devastado el destino una vez más se reía de mí y yo no entendía nada.

-Edward lo siento de verdad. Dijo ella dulcemente.

-No fue tu culpa, Jane se fue al día siguiente que vino, ella es algo hostil y bueno la niña quería saludarme eso era todo entre nosotros no hay nada desde que vivíamos juntos.

-Gracias por confiar en mí. Me dijo dándome un tierno beso sin soltar mi mano.

-Aun no te cuento el fin de mi trágica vida amorosa. Le dije.

-No quiero oír mas cosas tristes. Comento.

-Quien dijo que fuera triste… Le dije.

-Desde que cruzaste por el salón me enamore de ti, aunque odiaba ese trabajo y de seguro no duraría más de una día al verte quise saber más de ti y eres la razón por la que me quede.

-Tú me parecías un pretencioso. Dijo como recordando y la bese de nuevo.

-Me perdonas? Le pregunte.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward has sido sincero conmigo yo fui una tonta al no escucharte.

-Entonces quieres a este pretencioso… Imbécil que te robo el puesto en el estacionamiento?

-Mejor aun lo quiero por haberse robado mi corazón. Me contesto mi corazón latía como loca Bella había llegado a mi vida para complementarla y hacerme olvidar mi dolor, ahora ver al pasado no era doloroso si tenía que pasar por todo eso para tenerla a ella valía la pena.

Así entramos de nuevo a la fiesta, Alice y todos se pusieron felices de vernos juntos y de saber que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas entre nosotros, Bella y yo bailamos un rato, incluso ganamos el premio a mejor pareja disfrazada y al recibir el premio por supuesto llamamos a Alice para que nos acompañara, Rose y Emmett pareja más sexy y Jasper y Alice los más originales por toda la historia de que él era un astronauta que se había encontrado a su "genio" o "hada" en un viaje al espacio.

Al finalizar la fiesta ya eran cerca de la 3:00 am Alice propuso quedarnos en un hotel Rose y Emmett en seguida aceptaron ordenándonos que los siguiéramos que ellos sabían en cual era perfecto, Bella no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero igual los siguió y yo me fui con ella ya que había dejado mi auto.

-Bella se sonrojo por completo al ver que solo nos dieron una llave para una habitación. Estacionamos frente a la habitación era como cabañas, eran muy amplias, con dos sofás muy amplios, una cama matrimonial, un jacuzzi a pocos metros de la cama y al final el baño.

-Genial!!! Dijo Bella viendo la cama con una mueca.

-Yo puedo dormir en el sofá. Le dije.

-Ahí vemos! Dijo y comenzó a quitarse sus botas.

-Te veías hermosa hoy.

-Tú también… Solo que la barba no te favorece. Dijo riendo.

Me fui al baño y me quite la estúpida barba y todo el maquillaje que Alice me había puesto, me quite la peluca y los horribles lentes de contacto que me estaban dejando ciego literalmente.

-Me acompañas? Me pregunto Bella palmeando al lado de la cama cuando Salí, ella estaba recostada ligeramente con su traje y sus medias.

Me acerque y la acompañe acostándome a su lado, ella comenzó a besarme, mis manos viajaron por sus piernas acariciando sus muslos, ella me basaba enterrando su rostro en el mío como para acercarse mucho mas cosa que no era muy posible, entonces se fue sobre mi poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de mi, mis manos ya estaban en sus caderas y no dude en acariciarlas ella se frotaba contra mí y ya comenzaba a tener una dolorosa erección.

-Bella… Dije haciéndola a un lado de la cama para poder hablarle.

-Qué pasa? Contesto con algo de enojo.

-No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada démonos un tiempo no quiero que nuestra relación se base en lo sexual.

-Ya nos conocemos Edward no tengo nada que dudar.

-Vamos a dormir. Le dije besándole la frente.

Ella rodeo los ojos y se paró de la cama. –Por lo menos podemos usar el jacuzzi? Me pregunto parada al frente es este.

-Ay bella! Eres una terca. Le dije a lo que ella rio nerviosa y siguió su camino al baño.

Después de un rato salió envuelta en una diminuta toalla.

-De verdad no me darás tregua esta noche? Le pegunte al verla.

-No sé de que hablas. Me contesto y la vi de arriba abajo, ella sonrió. –No tengo nada que ponerme. Dijo acostándose a un lado de la cama. Y yo me levante.

-Que haces? Pregunto.

-Me voy al sofá, sé que no me darás tregua y de verdad estoy dispuesto a esperar.

-Quédate. Dijo tomando una sabana y arropándose toda.

Accedí a su petición y esa noche mi ángel durmió recostada de mi pecho, se veía tan frágil, tan dulce yo solo quería cuidarla con todas mis fuerzas que nadie pudiera dañarla y así me di cuenta que de verdad la amaba y que a su lado siempre pertenecí.

* * *

**hola.... Gracias por siempre estar pendientes de las actualizaciones...**

**este cap me encanto y sobre todo los disfraces que los pueden ver en nuestro perfil**

**nos leemos en pocos dias...**

**Dejen sus reviews opinando que les parecio eso me da mucho animo!!!...**

**att: Mary :)**


	13. Chapter 13 LECCIONES DE LA VIDA

**LECCIONES DE LA VIDA"**

**BELLA POV**

La mañana siguiente despertar en los brazos de Edward era toda una experiencia, ver sus primeros gestos del día, su desordenado cabello cobrizo, su mentón, sus hermosos pómulos y sus deliciosos labios no sé cómo me había resistido toda la noche.

-Buenos días mi Bella! Dijo al despertar dedicándome su primera mirada del día a mí.

-Buenos días mi amor! Le dije estirándome entre sus brazos.

-Tenias rato viéndome dormir? Pregunto.

-YO?... Y porque preguntas eso?

-Porque sentí tus hermosos ojos clavados en mi. Dijo pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Está bien me atrapaste. Admití.

Luego de eso Alice nos llevo algo de ropa a Edward una polera de Jasper y tuvo que salir con los horribles mismos pantalones del disfraz cosa que no le causaba mucha gracia y a mí una blusa de tiras y un vaquero y Salí descalza ya que ni por asomo me volvía a montar en esas botas.

-Vamos a ver donde desayunamos porque dudo que nos dejen entrar a algún sitio con estas ropas. Dijo Emmett acercándose a nosotros mientras nos subíamos al auto.

-Pero tu camisa no estaba rota. Le dije al verla rasgada en el pecho.

-Bueno solo les venía a dar los buenos días. Dijo Emmett y se fue Edward yo solo reímos por saber lo que seguro había pasado.

Paramos a comer en una cafetería cerca de donde nos habíamos quedado, Emmett llevaba su pantalón del disfraz y la camisa rasgada, Rose la falda y top de disfraz y encima el saco de Emmett. La única que llevaba ropa de jean y blusa y hasta cómodos tenis al igual que Jasper era Alice quienes habían tomado la "precaución" de llevar algo de ropa.

Luego de desayunar, nos fuimos camino a Forks aunque Alice quería hacer compras en Seattle yo debía ir a publicar todo en la pagina, deje que Edward manejara y yo le llenaba la boca con dulces que habíamos comprado para el camino, o el tomaba mi mano mientras conducía de manera tierna.

Al llegar a casa lleve a Edward a su casa y luego me fui a la mía apenas me di un baño y comencé a publicar el artículo, mientras le mostraba las fotos a la abuela le iba comentando lo sucedido.

-Por fin porque aunque me esquivabas el tema tenias un horrible mal humor. Confeso la abuela a lo que yo solo reí, quizás antes su comentario me hubiese afectado pero ahora no.

Así paso el fin de semana Salí mas de una vez con Edward y los chicos aprovechando que todos estábamos en Forks.

Ya era lunes llegue muy temprano a la oficina, me sorprendió ver que ya Riley estaba en su oficina tan elegante como siempre.

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días Bella. Quieres un café aún es temprano. Me ofreció.

-Perfecto para el sueño. Le dije sentándome frente a su escritorio.

-Discúlpame que no pude ir a la fiesta la otra me absorbió por completo. Dijo pasándome la taza de café.

-Tranquilo, menos mal pude con todo.

-Me encanto tu disfraz, hasta un premio te llevaste.

-Leíste la pauta?

-Por supuesto…. Y tu compañero es el mismo que envió las flores?

-Si es el mismo. Admití.

-Mmm… Ya. Dijo quedándose pensativo.

-Bueno me voy a terminar unas cosas. Gracias por el café. Dije levantándome para salir.

-Bella… Espera… Hoy tengo un almuerzo con unos socios y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-No sé si sea buena idea Riley. Le dije

-Porque no va a ser buena idea? Pregunto.

-Soy medio torpe y como dijiste que son socios no creo que yo encaje allí.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, nos vamos a las 11:30. Dijo poniéndose de frente a su computador.

Riley era muy apuesto no había porque negarlo, rubio de ojos claros, muy elegante algo así como Bratt Pitt joven. Me reí sola por mis pensamientos.

-Nos vamos? Pregunto.

-Claro! Le dije y salimos a un restaurant en el centro de Seattle en su elegante auto, era un BMW negro, al llegar había dos hombres esperándonos en una mesa esperándonos.

-Como están? Saludo Riley a los hombres que eran algo mayores comparados con él.

-Riley un placer verte. Dijeron tendiéndole la mano.

-Ella es Bella, Trabaja para mí. Me presento Riley ante los hombres.

-Cayo. Dijo uno dándome la mano era muy pálido de ojos negros y cabellos hasta el hombro del mismo color de sus ojos.

-Félix. Dijo el otro era muy grande como Emmett pero de aspecto rudo y bruto.

-Bella ellos son de Italia los Volturis. Me dijo mientras nos sentábamos.

-Un placer. Les dije.

El almuerzo hablaron de negocios, de cómo la editorial podía asociarse con ellos para llegarle a los lectores de Italia, Riley estaba muy emocionado con la idea y todo era a través de internet por eso me había llevado con el ya que en parte yo me encargaba de la página del periódico.

Al finalizar el almuerzo nos regresamos a la oficina, todo había quedado en hacer pruebas y que Riley lo platicara con su padre ya que el mercado europeo le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Gracias por acompañarme Bella. Me dijo cuando llegamos a la oficina.

-No es nada, gracia a ti por llevarme era una reunión importante.

-Si quisiera meterme de lleno con ese negocio, amo Europa pero ya sabes debo consultar todo con mi padre.

-Bueno hazlo. Si le expones todo de esa manera y con la fuerza que tienes para expresarte te va a apoyar.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, los padres son difíciles. Me dijo con tristeza.

-Ja! Dímelo a mí. Le dije.

-Gracias por tu apoyo. Eres la chica que necesito a mi lado. Dijo viéndome mientras sonreía.

-Ya te dije no es nada. Le dije.

Así se me paso la semana, para el viernes me fui a la reserva con Jake y Paul cocinaron para mi pollo al horno con batatas, ensalada y de postre lleve pastel de frambuesas. Mis amigos estaban muy felices y quería compartir un rato con ellos no quería convertirme en esas chicas que por tener novio abandonaban a sus amigos aunque debía admitir que me hacía mucha falta aunque además le había dicho a Edward donde estaría y que nos veríamos el sábado.

-Entonces dijo que eras "la chica que el necesitaba"… Repetía Paul mientras comíamos el postre y le platicaba de la actitud de Riley.

-Ya dejen de molestarme con eso. El es mi Jefe y solo hablo en el plano profesional. Señale.

-Bells…. Mi querida Bells siempre es así de ingenua. Decía Jake.

-Bueno Bella te queríamos decir que nos vamos de viaje Hasta fin de año.

-Viajaran por más de un mes… A donde? Pregunte con tristeza.

-Si Jacob tiene una gira donde tendrá varias peleas en algunos estados y también iremos a Canadá por un descanso después de eso. Dijo Paul.

-Pero no van a estar para mi graduación. Me queje.

-Tranquila Bells… Te llamaremos y bueno nos veremos para fin de año para pasarla juntos igual que todos los años. Me dijo Jake.

-Los voy a extrañar. Dije abriendo mis brazos para abrazarlos pero me aleje de ellos cuando escuche mi celular sonar.

-Qué raro es Edward, yo le dije que estaría con ustedes. Dije al ver el identificador.

-Bells no quiere darte respiro. Ya! Contéstale. Dijo Paul moviendo su mano.

-Hola mi amor! Dije al contestar haciendo que los chicos rieran y les lance una mirada asesina.

-Con Rosalie? Para nada te dije que estaría en la reserva con Jake y Paul.

-Edward que pasa con ella?

-No lo sé esta semana ha estado ocupada con lo de su defensa, se ha estado preparando para lo del caso de violación.

-Bueno ya voy para allá. Le dije tomando mis llaves mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Qué pasa? Pregunto Jacob.

-No lo sé Rosalie no aparece todos están en la casa de los Cullens, al parecer recibió una llamada y salió y estas son horas y aun no aparece desde la mañana y tampoco se ha comunicado y Emmett recibió una llamada o un mensaje donde lo amenazaban y temen porque le haya pasado algo. Les dije rápidamente mientras me ponía mi chamarra y me iba rumbo a mi auto.

-Bella nos hablas cualquier cosa. Dijo Paul.

-Te queremos mi Bells.

-Y y yo a ustedes. Les dije desde la ventanilla.

Conduje lo mas raido que pude y en el camino le hable a la abuela para contarle que iba a estar con Edward por lo de Rose, se altero un poco pero le dije que cualquier nueva noticia le avisaba, ella quería mucho a mis amigos los había visto crecer conmigo desde que llegue al pueblo y le llamaban hasta abuela se tenían mucho cariño.

-Bella de verdad no la has visto? Pregunto Emmett apenas me baje de mi auto.

-Por supuesto que no. Esta semana solo hablamos en par de ocasiones, andaba muy metida en su caso.

Emmett se veía realmente triste, allí ya estaba Jasper, Alice, los padres de Rose se encontraban de viaje prácticamente no residían en Forks por lo que Carlisle se encargo de poner la denuncia.

-Mi Bella. Dijo Edward sujetándome por la cintura todos estaban muy alterados.

-Edward pero que pruebas tienen ni siquiera lleva un día que se ha ido.

-Emmett recibió un mensaje que estaba muy enferma que necesitaba verlo, por eso vino a Forks pero ya ella no estaba, vecinos dijeron que ella salió muy temprano y ella le comento a Alice que salió por lo de un testigo clave para su caso algo así, luego Emmett al llegar y ver que todo era mentira la llamo y no contesta, un hombre lo llamo para decirle que tenía a su novia y ella iba a pagar por todo.

-Pero que es todo… Que enemigos tiene Emmett? Pregunte alterada.

-No lo sé Bella y tengo miedo de que le puedan hacer a mi Rose. Decía casi llorando.

-Papa que te dijeron? Pregunto Alice al ver entrar a Carlisle.

-Aun no pueden darla por desaparecida ya que no tiene ni 24 horas, pero trate de hablar con el comisario, hizo par de llamadas y encontraron su auto al parecer abandonado cerca de una heladería en Port Ángeles y chocado.

-Tenemos que ir para allá! Dijo Emmett saliendo de la casa.

-Hijo espera hay policías trabajando ya en el caso y la van a encontrar.

-Olvídalo papa yo también iré. Dijo Emmett yéndose hacia su Jeep.

-Pero como saben que el auto está abandonado? Pregunte.

-Está estacionado allí desde la mañana y chocado testigos la vieron irse en otro auto con un hombre. Respondió Carlisle.

-Maldito!... Grito Emmett.

-Que pasa tu sabes algo? Pregunto Carlisle.

-Se tiene que tratar del maldito de Royce seguro la engaño para que se vieran.

-El mismo del caso acusado de violación en el que ella trabaja. Dijo Alice como atando cabos.

-Yo te acompaño. Le dijo Jasper.

-Yo también. Les dijo Edward.

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos aquí. Dije.

-Rosalie podría llamar alguien debe quedarse. Dijo Carlisle.

-Yo me quedare y les aviso cualquier noticia, igual ustedes a mí. Dijo Esme.

Me fui junto a Alice en su porsche amarillo, Edward se fue con Emmett en el jeep ya que iba muy alterado y Jasper en el auto de Carlisle junto a él.

-Tengo miedo Bella, tengo un mal presentimiento. Decía Alice mientras conducía detrás del jeep y el auto de su padre.

-Tranquilízate Alice todo va a estar bien. Le dije mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cabello con desesperación.

-No Bella, esta mañana tenía un presentimiento esos que te dan dolores horribles en el pecho y en cuanto Emmett llego y nos dimos cuenta de todo ese dolor solo se ha intensificado.

Alice iba muy alterada, Emmett iba conduciendo muy rápido, Carlisle le seguía y nosotras por la carretera hasta Port Ángeles.

Al llegar a Port Ángeles nos dirigimos a la comisaría donde estaba el auto de Rose, solo recibimos la misma respuesta que aun no podían buscarla ya que era muy pronto, Carlisle pidió hablar con el comisario a ver qué podía hacer apenas estuve sola llame a Charlie.

-Hola Papa… Como estas? Dije algo nerviosa asegurándome que nadie me escuchara.

-Lo sé papa discúlpame, prometo visitarte el próximo fin de semana, necesito un favor. Le dije.

-Una amiga está desaparecida por favor ayúdame, estamos muy preocupados.

-No me había dicho nada, bueno gracias papa. Le dije colgando el teléfono pues ya Jasper había llamado a su papa y tenían a algunas personas de inteligencia buscándola y gracias a mí llamada ahora debía visitar a Charlie a quien no veía desde que me reglo el auto.

-Emmett está desesperado. Me dijo Edward mientras se me acercaba para abrazarme.

-No es para menos. Le dije.

-Yo me volvería loco también sino te encontrara Bella. Dijo apretando los labios de mi frente.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana Carlisle había ido con Emmett a dar una vuelta cerca de donde encontraron el auto de Rose y Jasper se había ido con Edward a dar una vuelta por la ciudad a ver si encontraban algo aunque era muy difícil pero preferían divagar antes de quedarse sin hacer nada Alice y yo nos quedamos en la comisaria por si llegaba alguna noticia.

-Qué hora es? Le pregunte a Alice.

-Las 2:45 am y aun no se sabe nada. Me dijo mientras yo me despertaba me había quedado dormida en un banquito de la comisaria apretando mi celular en las manos.

-Su teléfono está apagado todavía, los chicos no encuentran nada, a mama no le avisan nada, el padre de Jasper tiene a varias personas trabajando en el caso y tampoco encuentran nada. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Dijo Alice con la mirada fija en la pared.

-Esta espera es tan desesperante. Admití y en ese momento sonó mi teléfono se trataba de Edward.

-Alo…

-Pero van solos?

-Ok nosotras vamos para allá. Dije y Alice me vio esperando alguna noticia.

-No creerás que nos quedaremos aquí Edward Alice está muy mal, como te dije vamos para allá. Le dije y colgué y ya Alice hablaba por su celular también y ya se iba rumbo al auto el alcance y puso el motor en marcha.

-Ya Jasper me dijo a donde iban. Vamos a aparcar detrás del edificio. Decía Alice mientras nos alejábamos de la comisaria.

Al llegar al edificio estacionamos a una cuadra como nos indicaron después los agentes de seguridad, Emmett si estaba en el edificio llevaba un chaleco antibalas para protegerse y entraría al edificio con los otros hombres. Edward, Jasper y Carlisle estaban a las afueras del edificio con policías.

-Tengo miedo. Dije pegándome de Edward.

-Todo va a salir bien cariño. Dijo abrazándome mientras esperábamos.

-NOOOOOO! Grito Alice cuando escuchamos unos disparos y Jasper la abrazo con fuerza.

-Emmett no debió entrar… No debió! Porque lo dejaste papa? Sollozaba Alice estaba muy nerviosa aunque Jasper trataba de calmarla.

El celular de Edward sonó, se trataba de Emmett le dijo que pidiera una ambulancia pero no dijo para quien ni nada, enseguida los policías que allí estaban llamaran a las ambulancias y enseguida bajaron con dos tipos esposados, uno iba de traje y otro con polera y jeans.

-Ese es Royce pero al otro tipo no lo conozco. Nos dijo Jasper.

-Dónde demonios estas Emmett! Exclamo Edward llevándose las manos a la cabeza al ver que Emmett no salía.

A los pocos minutos llego la ambulancia Emmett bajo del edificio con Rosalie cargada ella llevaba sus ropas rasgadas al verlos nos acercamos Carlisle se le acerco y la atendían en la camilla de la ambulancia, ella nos veía a todos pero se notaba aturdida y desorientada.

-Tienes sangre en la manga Emmett. Le dijo Alice.

-No es nada.

-Deja que te revise Emmett. Le pidió Carlisle.

-Atiende a Rose lo mío no importa.

-Estas herido. Le señalo Edward y Carlisle le reviso el antebrazo.

Tuve que alejarme al ver ese color carmesí y el olor ya inundaba mi nariz, Carlisle se fue en la ambulancia con Emmett, Jasper se llevo el auto de Carlisle, Alice su auto y Edward y yo en el jeep de Emmett. Al llegar al hospital tuvimos que quedarnos en la sala de espera Emmett no se calmaba no dejaba que lo curaran por no separarse de Rose, Jasper y Edward tuvieron que intervenir al parecer solo había sido que una bala lo había rozado, mientras a Rose la tenían haciéndole muchos análisis y no nos dejaban verla.

Le avisamos a Esme como estaban las cosas, después llame a mi abuela y a Jacob le deje un mensaje de seguro aun estaba dormido porque apenas estaba amaneciendo. Baje con Edward a la cafetería del hospital por café, al sentarnos se le notaban las ojeras bajo sus ojos y les pase mis dedos el tomo mi mano con la suya para llevarla hasta sus labios y besarla.

-No es nada. Me dijo.

-Emmett no ha querido apartarse de ella.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo… Yo tampoco me separaría de ti y creo que no soportaría vivir la zozobra de que te pasara algo. Dijo con tristeza. –Mmmm… A ti no… No lo soportaría. Me dijo.

-Estoy aquí Edward nada va a pasarnos. Le dije recostando la cabeza de su hombro cosa que lo hizo suspirar.

Al llegar de nuevo a la sala de espera gracias a Carlisle pudimos ir a la habitación donde ya se encontraba Rose pero no entramos ya que estaba dormida y Emmett estaba sentado a su lado en una silla con su brazo derecho vendado.

-El también debería descansar. Dije al verlo en ese estado.

-Quizás cuando los padres de Rosalie lleguen él quiera dejarla un rato. Dijo Jasper.

-Los padres de Rose vienen? Pregunte.

-Si yo los llame en la madrugada y apenas les avise salieron para acá. Contesto Jasper mientras veíamos a Rose en la cama y a Emmett a su lado desde el vidrio de la ventana.

-No se ha querido despegar de ella. Dijo Carlisle mientras se nos acercaba.

-Como está el brazo de el? Le pregunto Edward.

-Bien solo fue un roce, la sangre es algo escandalosa, le dimos analgésicos y en la radiografía no se ve ningún daño interno.

-Y que dice Rose que paso? Pregunto Alice a su padre.

-Recibió una llamada de una mujer que quería declarar en contra de Royce en el juicio que será la próxima semana por más cargos de abusos sexuales, al llegar a la heladería noto a unos hombres extraños y tomo su auto para huir al parece la siguieron y ahí fue como choco el auto y se lastimo la cervical por eso lleva el collarín puesto, luego la llevaron a la fuerza a ese departamento donde ese hombre quería… Carlisle hizo una pausa para seguir. –Quería abusar de ella con ayuda de otro sujeto por eso tenía sus ropas rasgadas.

-Pero no le hicieron nada mas? Pregunto Edward.

-No, llegamos a tiempo le golpeo la cara y le amarro fuertemente las manos pero pudo ser peor.

-Y porque su auto aun estaba en la heladería si ella había huido de allí? Le pregunte.

-Al parecer lo llevaron allí para que pensaran que ella estaba cerca, prefirieron moverlo del lugar del choque para no levantar sospechas.

-Pobre de mi amiga! Dijo Alice casi en un susurro. –Pero porque ese tipo la agarro con ella aun no entiendo.

-Emmett no quiso hacerle unos trabajos cuando se entero que Rosalie trabajaba en un caso de él y bueno Royce supo que la parte demandante tenía varios abogados entre ellos Rosalie, ato cabos y decidió vengarse el muy cobarde.

-Sí recuerdo que rechazamos ese proyecto de unos edificios, ya habíamos trabajado para él una vez pero el tipo es mala persona y por eso rechazamos el nuevo proyecto. Dijo Jasper.

-Por eso Emmett le prohibió a Rose involucrarse en el caso. Dije recordando la pequeña discusión que habían tenido.

-Rosalie es muy fuerte y sé que se pondrá bien, esta sedada para que descanse, ustedes deberían ir a hacer lo mismo. Dijo Carlisle.

-En cuanto lleguen los padres de Rosalie nos vamos a descansar. Le dijo Edward a su padre.

-Bueno voy a llamar a Esme. Dijo Carlisle sacando su teléfono móvil.

-Ya nosotros le hablamos para contarle todo y estuviera tranquila.

-Perfecto… Pero igual quiero escuchar su voz. Dijo de manera tierna y salió llevándose el aparato al oído.

-Ves eso es un mal de familia… Enamorarnos como unos locos. Dijo Edward tomando mi mano a lo que solo le sonreí.

Luego de obligar a Emmett a que saliera a comer algo, Alice y yo nos quedamos en la habitación Rose despertó y lloro al vernos de emoción decía que prácticamente era una nueva oportunidad, la abrazamos con cuidado de no lastimarla, tenía el collarín ya que se había lastimado cuando colisiono su auto y los labios hinchados por golpes.

Cuando Emmett llego la abrazo y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, de emoción, tristeza de verla así y a la vez alegría de que no le paso algo peor aún, al mediodía los padres de Rose llegaron Lilian y Benjamin Hale ellos eran de Forks pero siempre viajaban por negocios y prácticamente Vivian en California Rose adoraba el clima de Forks y por eso nunca los acompaño. Al verla quedaron casi mudos y nos agradecieron por cuidarla.

Todos nos fuimos en el jeep de Emmett, claro que el no quiso moverse del lado de Rose aunque ya habían llegado sus padres, Carlisle se quedo en el hospital pendiente de Rose y nosotros volveríamos al anochecer o el domingo.

El camino a desde Port Ángeles a Forks condujo Jasper, Alice iba a su lado de copiloto y Edward y yo en la parte de atrás aunque me quede dormida en su hombro prácticamente todo el camino.

-Que vas a hacer? Me pregunto Edward cuando ya casi me dejaban en mi casa.

-Necesito arreglar unas cosas de la página de la editorial y bueno descansar y estar con la abuela. Y tú vas a volver al hospital?

-No lo sé Emmett no quiere moverse de allá y mama seguro querrá ir. Contesto se veía muy cansado.

-Trata de descansar. Le dije acariciando su rostro.

-Te llamo más tarde… Descansa tú también. Me dijo dándome un beso luego de ayudarme a bajar de jeep.

-Abuela ya llegue! Dije al entrar a la casa.

-Bella estoy en mi cuarto. Contesto la abuela desde arriba, al subir ella arreglaba unas sabanas y la abrace para luego echarme en su cama la abuela dejo a un lado lo que hacía y se recostó a mi lado para acariciarme el cabello mientras yo le contaba todo lo sucedido.

-Lo importante es que está bien. Dijo la abuela limpiando mi rostro de algunas lágrimas que habían escapado.

-Por cierto debo ver a Charlie el próximo fin de semana, por la llamada que le hice me reclamo atención y bueno tiene razón hace mucho que no voy a su casa.

-Está bien hija, por lo menos ahora no se aparece por allí de repente, parece que ha mejorado como persona. Dijo la abuela a quien nunca le cayó muy bien mi padre.

-Rose cuando despertó comento algo del miedo de perder a los seres querido, del temor que tuvo de no vernos más y que a veces valoramos muy poco a quienes tenemos a nuestro lado.

-Que piensas hacer cuando veas a Charlie y pregunte acerca de Edward?

-El no sabe nada de Edward abuela.

-Hija tu padre tiene ojos por todas partes el debe saber algo y prepárate porque algo debe decirte cuando se vean.

Las palabras de la abuela quedaron rondando en mi mente pero ya yo no era ninguna niña y si Charlie sacaba el tema de Edward no se lo negaría por nada, luego de bañarme baje por algo de comer y adelante cosas del trabajo para luego dormir como piedra, Edward llevo a su madre al hospital y no quiso que lo acompañara solo me dijo que descansara y le prometí que el domingo iría a primera hora, necesitaba descansar mi mente se sentía muy agobiada.

_**Hola gracias por leernos siempre, este cap me salio algo triste pero era algo que ya tenía pensado desde un principio para el fic.**_

_**Gracias a mi amiga y compañera mery por siempre estar pendiente de mí y ayudarme en mis frustraciones ¡la adoro!**_

_**Les adelanto en el próximo cap Bella tendrá que ir a ver a su padre hahaha! que creen que pase?**_

_**Dejen sus reviews que me encanta leer que opinan!!!**_

_**att:Mary**_


	14. Chapter 14 EL TEFLÓN DONDE RESBALAN MIS

"_**EL TEFLÓN DONDE RESBALAN MIS PROBLEMAS"**_

**BELLA POV **

Entre todo el problema con Rose se nos había ido el fin de semana, ya la habían dado de alta y sus padres se quedarían en Forks para cuidar de ella, aunque Emmett en pocas ocasiones la dejaba sola era increíble como no se le quería despegar ni un momento.

Ese miércoles no asistí a mis pasantías pero tuve que ir a la universidad por una reunión de graduandos ya solo faltaban dos semanas para el gran día eso me traía muy emocionada, al finalizar la reunión Salí a almorzar con Ángela que ya llevaba muchos días sin verla, ella estaba muy feliz por su trabajo en la radio y por supuesto de estar con Ben, yo le conté todo lo sucedido con Rose y pues que las cosas con Edward iban muy bien y pues ya casi finalizaba mis pasantías y no sabía si me darían el puesto en el periódico, luego de dejar a Ángela con Ben me fui a mi casa por unas flores para Rose y allí espere a que Edward pasara por mí para ir juntos.

-Hola mi amor… Saludo Edward mientras colocaba las flores en la parte de atrás del volvo y me abría la puerta.

-Hola! Le dije antes de subirme dándole un beso en los labios.

- Disculpa la tardanza pero andaba arreglando unas cosas.

-Fui a la reunión de la universidad y no te vi allá.

-Estoy haciendo unos papeleos. Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a conducir.

Rose ya se veía mucho mejor aun llevaba el collarín pero su cara ya estaba desinflamada y ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo y Emmett aun llevaba el vendaje en su brazo por el roce de la bala.

-No puedo creer que en dos semanas sea tu graduación. Decía Rose.

-Yo tampoco eso me trae muy emocionada.

-Alice debe estar como loca para hacerte el vestido.

-Si ya me llamo que llega el fin de semana.

-Ella no quería viajar y menos después de todo lo que paso pero no podía perder la oportunidad. Dijo Edward refiriéndose a Alice que estaba en New York entregando unos unos diseños para una casa de modas.

-Nada se tiene que detener porque yo este aquí. Dijo Rose.

Luego de pasar la tarde con Rose y Emmett ya hasta nos reímos, los padres de Rose eran muy amables aunque tenía ya años de conocer a Rose no recordaba que sus padres estuviesen tanto tiempo en Forks eran contadas las veces que los había visto.

-Estaba pensando en salir el fin de semana…Me refiero a algún paseo o ir al cine. Qué me dices?

-El fin de semana…Dije recordando que tenía que ver a Charlie.

-Si… Porque tienes algún compromiso?

-Tengo que viajar por unos recibos de la abuela.

-Adonde?

-Seattle.

-Pero yo puedo acompañarte.

-De verdad no y así te quedas con Alice y bueno terminas "tus asuntos" que últimamente has estado muy misterioso con eso. Le dije logrando que el sonriera y me pude zafar.

No sé con qué derecho le hablaba a Edward de misterios o le reclamaba por ocultarme algo si lo mío era mucho peor a veces me sentía tan cínica.

-Entonces te vas mañana a Seattle? Preguntaba Edward luego de cenar el jueves en Port Ángeles.

-Lo siento sabes cómo soy con las cosas de la abuela.

-Bien por lo menos puedo llamarte?

-Edward no seas tonto solo voy a estar haciendo unas entregas, pagando impuestos y ya claro que puedes llamarme.

-Bueno te veo el domingo?

-El domingo tratare de llegar lo más temprano posible.

-Bien…Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Dije besándolo.

-Se me hace difícil sepárame de ti.

-A mi también. Le dije aun con los labios sobre los de él.

Luego de varias sesiones de besos me baje del auto, es que de verdad se me hacía difícil despegarme de él.

-Hasta que entras. Dijo la abuela al verme cruzar la entrada.

-Abuela…Me queje.

-Bueno es que te estaba esperando, hay luna nueva y quiero que me ayudes a sembrar unas semillas.

-Eso estaría genial, puedo llevarme algunas margaritas?

-A tu padre no le gustan las margaritas.

-Lo sé y no son para el son para la oficina.

-Está bien. Dijo la abuela mientras regábamos algunas plantas a ella le encantaba sembrar con luna llena pues decía que así crecerían más rápido y hermosas.

-Me encantas estas. Dije tomando unas margaritas blancas y gardenias.

-Las margaritas blancas reflejan inocencia y pureza y las gardenias alegrías y niñez.

-No me psicoanalices por las flores que tomo.

-Ja! No lo hago. Por cierto Charlie llamo o bueno su asistente te pasaran buscando mañana temprano y te dejaran en la oficina, luego te pasaran buscando para que vayas a la casa de Washington.

-Odio volar! Dije al recordar que seguro iríamos de Seattle a Washington en el avión privado de Charlie.

-Deberías irte a descansar ya. Yo termino y te arreglo las flores para que se conserven.

-Ok voy a arreglar algo de equipaje. Le dije despidiéndome.

La mañana siguiente me desperté y aun no amanecía la abuela me dejo dos grandes ramos en la mesa, me fui en silencio la verdad no quise despertarla de seguro se había acostado muy tarde sembrando semillas, cuando la limosina llego la aborde con mi vaso de café, el chofer me ayudo con el pequeño equipaje y deje a la mano mi bolso y el maletín con mi laptop y por supuesto acomode las flores de modo que no se marchitaran.

-Buenos días!

-Hola Bella! te ves feliz. Dijo Bree.

-Lo estoy y mira son para ti. Le dije dándole uno de los ramos.

-Gracias Bella son hermosas. Dijo colocándolas en un jarrón en su escritorio.

Luego en mi escritorio ordene mi laptop y comencé a trabajar, recibí varias llamadas de Edward, llamé a la abuela y por supuesto Charlie me llamo solo para saber si todo marchaba bien.

-Bella a mi oficina. Llamo Riley.

-Buenos días! No te vi entrar. Le dije.

-Estabas distraída con tu teléfono. Dijo.

-Oh! Mira te las traje para que adornen tu oficina. Le dije poniendo las flores en un jarrón en su escritorio.

-Gracias pero las mujeres no regalan flores.

-No seas machista y bueno mi abuela tiene un vivero ya sabes lo amplias que son las casa en Forks y el clima ayuda a cultivarlas muy bien y bueno te traje algunas.

-Margaritas y gardenias me encanta. Dijo.

-Gracias. Le dije de nuevo.

Luego del mediodía termine todo en la oficina y Riley me dejo ir, llame a Charlie y enseguida el chofer paso por mí por supuesto lo espere una calle antes pues no quería que alguien me viera montándome allí, ya para la hora de la cena estaba en la gran casa de Washington.

-Marie por fin llegas.

-Hola papa. Salude con desdén.

-Sube el equipaje al cuarto de la izquierda en el segundo piso. Le indico Charlie al chofer.-Ya casi va a estar la cena. Quieres algo de tomar?

-Una gaseosa. Le dije caminando hacia la sala.

-Esperas alguna llamada? Porque tu abuela sabe que estas aquí. Comento mientras me veía el teléfono en las manos.

-Ahora trabajo. Le comente mientras me pasaba la gaseosa.

-Si claro… Quieres que hable ahorita o lo haga en la cena?

-A que te refieres? Le pregunte tomando mi gaseosa.

-Comenzare por lo de tu graduación a la que voy asistir como figura política de acá de Washington.

-Y el apellido?

-Nadie lo notara Marie tranquila, nadie duda de tu historia en ese pueblo que eres huérfana o te da miedo que alguien en particular te descubra?

-Termina de decir a que se deben tantas indirectas?

-Bueno aun no iba a llegar allí pero ya se lo de tu affair con un profesor de la universidad a la que nunca estuve de acuerdo que fueras con mi influencia pudiste ir a Harvard a Yale Dartmouth o donde quisieras.

-Yo escogí la que quise y me hice una vida independiente nunca necesite de tu influencia y no es un "affair" el es mi novio.

-Y que planean casarse? Porque déjame decirte que es un desempleado… Que pretendes mantenerlo?

-A que te refieres? El esta de profesor en la universidad. Le dije ya algo alterada.

-JA JA JA! No me hagas reír. Déjame decirte que renuncio o más bien lo hicieron renunciar la junta de profesores, lo presionaron ya que andaba con una alumna. Dijo Charlie tomando un trago.

-Tuviste algo que ver?

-Por supuesto que no Marie, al darse cuenta de su affair contigo lo presionaron y pues extrañamente el te escogió a ti y no su trabajo.

-Maldición! Deja de llamarlo "affair" lo mío con el no es una aventura NO LO ES! Entiende eso. Le dije levantándome para irme a la habitación.

-No he terminado Marie.

-Ni lo harás…No término de entrar cuando ya comienzas a atacarme. Le dije ya con las lagrimas desbordadas.

-Disculpa…No soy muy bueno hablando contigo, como político siempre me he sentido seguro para cualquier discurso pero contigo nunca las cosas me salen bien y se me hace difícil que mantengamos una conversación.

-Ya está la cena lista. Anuncio la señora del servicio.

-Gracias. Le dijo Charlie.

-Voy al baño. Le dije limpiando mi rostro.

-Te espero en la mesa. Me dijo Charlie a lo que solo asentí.

Al verme mi rostro en el espejo estaba completamente rojo por las lágrimas, me eche un poco agua lo seque y Salí de nuevo debía terminar la "velada" con mi padre.

-Mira prepararon comida italiana tú favorita. Señalo Charlie ya en la mesa.

-Le gustaba a Renee así que supongo que me influyo. Le conteste.

-Marie de verdad disculpa por todo lo que dije.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada las veladas contigo siempre son lo mismo. Así que termine de decir todo lo que tienes aprovecha porque no sé cuando vuelva.

-Bien… Lo de tu trabajo yo podría ofrecerte algo mejor ya que terminaste tus pasantías.

-No gracias. Le dije y el siguió hablando como si nada.

-Tu amigo el gay menos mal que siquiera lo disimula no sé cómo puedes andar con esa clases de personas.

-Yo no sé cómo puedes tu hablar así el es mi amigo y su tendencia sexual no me afecta. PA-RA NA-DA. Lo dije alto y lento para que entendiera.

-Sabes la verdad es que estoy afectado tú tienes toda una vida y siento que me has echado a un lado, y no lo entiendo qué más quisiera yo que compartir tus alegrías, tristezas, miedos, desilusiones pero tú nunca me has dejado y ambos les hemos construido muros a nuestra relación Marie. Yo quisiera decir orgulloso que mi hija se está graduando, que trabaja, que tiene novio y no puedo porque simplemente tu no me has dejado.

-Papa yo… No termine de hablar porque lloraba y las palabras no me salían.

-No digas nada. Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Debo decírtelo. Dije y me incorpore para hablarle. -Si me aleje de ti es porque no quería defraudarte al igual que lo hizo mi madre, en cambio si yo me iba tu nunca ibas a tener expectativas conmigo y no te defraudaría si caía, no me graduaba, salía embarazada o cualquier estupidez que cometiera. Lo hice para no causarte dolor como lo hizo Renne cuando te engaño.

-Ya eso quedo en el pasado y teníamos nuestras diferencias tal vez incluso fue mi culpa todo lo sucedido tú no tienes que agobiarte por nuestros errores. Dijo y nos abrazamos de nuevo.

Esa noche llore solté todo lo que había guardado por años, mis temores a ser igual a mi madre que tuvo una aventura y murió en un accidente de tránsito con su amante, mis orgullos, y mi debilidad mi talón de Aquiles ahora era Edward lo defendí ante Charlie y lo haría delante de quien fuera.

El sábado lo pase con Charlie sin mayores problemas, insistió en que fuéramos de compras tal vez debió ser padre de Alice y almorzamos con alguno de sus amigos políticos, Charlie estaba en la organización de seguridad y protección de país más o menos como el encargado mantener todo en calma, fuimos al museo y lo obligue a que comiéramos hot dog cosa que no le agradaba mucho.

-Gracias por pasarte el fin de semana conmigo.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias.

-Saludos a tu abuela. Dijo Charlie mientras nos despedíamos el domingo en la mañana.

-Con gusto.

-Espero que la pases bien en tu graduación.

-Igual tú vas a ir. Le dije.

-Ya no Marie, solo pásala bien. Comento.

-Ya está el equipaje en la cajuela. Anuncio el chofer.

-Gracias. Bueno ya me voy apenas llegue te aviso. Y ahora soy yo la que te pido que asistas al acto de graduación…. Por favor.

-Está bien entonces nos vemos ese día. Le dije subiéndome a la limosina. –AH! Y nada de regalos extravagantes! Le dije por la ventanilla a lo que él solo asintió.

Apenas llegue, arregle las cosas mientras hablaba con la abuela y le avise a Edward que ya había llegado y en pocos momentos llego a buscarme para ir a su casa, Alice y Jasper estaban en el cine y Emmett con Rose en su casa, sus padres estaban en casa pero luego de saludarme se fueron al jardín.

-Veamos una película. Propuso Edward llevándome a su cuarto.

-Sabes que traerme aquí es un peligro. Le dije cerrando la puerta entonces Edward me pego de la puerta y comenzó a besarme de manera rápida, no como siempre lo hacia esta vez era un beso desesperado con su lengua tratando de llegar a mi garganta y mis manos fueron directo al borde de su suéter para quitarlo y pude ver su pecho desnudo y mis manos resbalaron a través de él, fuimos caminando hasta caer en la cama y comenzó a quitar mi camisa.

-Bella tu…. Intentaba decir algo pero mantuvo su rostro pegado al mío con cara de confusión.

-Yo?....

-Tú nunca has tenido relaciones…..?

-No! Le dije haciéndolo a un lado para poder pararme de la cama.

-Tan obvio es? Le pregunte arreglando mi blusa.

-No seas tonta cariño es que… No se lo intuí, mejor vemos la película dijo poniéndose su suéter de nuevo.

-Pero el hecho de que sea virgen no quiere decir que quiera serlo toda la vida! Le dije cosa que lo hizo reír y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Te tengo una propuesta tú buscas algo que ver y yo bajo por comida.

-Pensé que era una propuesta "indecente".

-Eso más tarde. Dijo besándome para luego desaparecer.

Busque entre las miles de películas y puse Ghost la peli de Demi Moore en la que matan al novio y luego el comienza o bue su fantasma a hablarle a través de una vidente, a Edward le agrado ya que sonrió al entrar y la única pieza que nos quitamos fueron los zapatos para ver la película en la cama y cuando intentaba besar a Edward interrumpía dándome algún dulce.

-Bueno ya quiero que me digas la propuesta. Dije pegada de su pecho.

-Bueno recuerdas los pasajes que mis padres te dieron de regalo?

-Lo pasajes para Europa?

-Exacto. Bueno pensaba en que luego de tu graduación podríamos ir a Londres para que conozcas a mis abuelos y quizás ir a Francia…No se…Que te parece?

-Conocer a tus abuelos? Pregunte asegurándome de dejar su pecho para ver su rostro.

-Por supuesto Bella, ellos estarán encantados de conocerte.

-Bueno pero ya casi va a ser navidad…

-Nos vamos luego de tu graduación, estamos 15 días y llegamos faltando poco para noche buena.

-Lo has planeado todo no?... Le pregunte jugando con su mentón.

-Por supuesto! Dijo besándome pero ni sus deliciosos besos ni su varonil aroma podían distraerme debía hacerle una pregunta.

-Edward como es que renunciaste a la universidad?

-Como lo sabes? Me pregunto confuso.

-Contéstateme si?

-Me estaban presionando para que escogiera entre tú y el trabajo y por dios Bella me quede en esas clases por ti de resto se me hacían tediosas y me dieron a escoger ya que según yo era un profesor y tu una alumna así que escogí la renuncia. Así te tengo a ti y dejo ese trabajo que no me gustaba.

-Y no me lo pensabas decir?

-Claro… Pero no tiene importancia.

Ahora no tienes empleo… Pero eso no es importante. ¡Claro!

-Tú te vas a graduar y tendras empleo podría vivir de tu sueldo. Dijo bromeando.

-WAO! Qué suerte tienes Edward. Le dije siguiéndole la broma en realidad yo podría mantenerlo y de verdad que lo haría con gusto. Me reí sola por pensar en eso.

La semana se me había pasado muy ocupada, entre la graduación, terminar las pasantias, arreglar los papeles para el viaje aunque tuve que comentarle a Charlie solo pidió que lo llamara cuando llegara al parecer las cosas entre nosotros habían mejorado, la abuela estaba feliz por mi graduación aunque le daba nostalgia que me fuera por 15 días pero al ver lo contenta que yo estaba de ir con Edward se relajaba un poco y decía que debía dejarme partir y además allí estaban sus amigas y la mama de Jacob Sarah que le haría compañía.

Ya el viernes había llegado por supuesto no fui a la oficina ya que había terminado mi trabajo, Alice fue a mi casa para arreglarme, me hizo un hermoso vestido sin tirantes morado ceñido en el torso y con la falda con un poco de vuelo hasta las rodillas y con cinta negra en el borde superior e inferior, el maquillaje era solo algo de sombras en mis ojos y algo de brillo en los labios de un carmesí suave, el cabello pero no enmarañado sino que algo alisado, sandalias negras de tacón y encima el traje de graduando o sea la toga y el birrete.

-Te ves hermosa! Exclamo Alice.

-Todo es gracias a ti. Le dije abrazándola es que estaba algo sentimental.

Mientras Alice se terminaba de alistar Salí a llamar a Charlie y bueno asistiría al acto de graduación y luego se iría, la abuela se veía muy linda con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta marrón, me hizo sonreír al verla.

Al poco rato Edward pasó a buscarnos con Jasper ellos me acompañarían al acto mientras Rose y Emmett se quedaban organizando una cena.

-Serás la más linda de todas. Dijo Edward mientras conducía y me tronaba un beso en la mano.

-Estoy aquí atrás. Dijo la abuela desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-Abuela! Me queje.

-Solo era broma. Dijo.

El acto era en el patio de la universidad, antes de ir a tomar mi puesto me despedí de Edward dándole un rápido beso y tome mi puesto, el acto comenzó y pude ver a Charlie entre las autoridades que nos darían el diploma.

Cuando me nombraron y subí por mi diploma Charlie me dio la mano y me sonrió abiertamente, Edward no se cansaba de aplaudir al igual que la abuela y Alice y Jasper de chiflar como locos. Al final del acto Ángela era la encargada de dar el buen discurso como alumna ya graduada.

-Lo logramos Bella!!! Exclamo Ángela emocionada al bajar y abrazarme.

-Felicidades hija. Dijo Charlie abrazándome.

-Gracias…Gracias por todo. Le dije deshaciendo rápido el abrazo antes de que llegara Edward y ya que había tanto alboroto no lo había podido acercarse a mí.

-Felicidades!!! Estoy tan orgullosa de mi niña. Se acerco la abuela abrazándome.

-Felicidades mi amor!!! Dijo Edward dándome un beso cosa que hizo que nos ganáramos varias miradas de desaprobación de parte de sus ex alumnos.

-Bella Felicidades amiga. Me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Felicidades mi Bella!!! Lo lograste estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Me dijo Jasper abrazándome, el era como un hermano mayor.

Después de todo el acto nos fuimos a casa de los Cullens, allí nos esperaban Rose quien ya estaba muy recuperada de todos los golpes y ya no usaba el collarín, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme. Aunque la abuela no quería ir igual nos la llevamos, Esme nos había hecho una cena muy deliciosa y especial paella de arroz, pastel de verduras, **Euskadi y langostinos con bechamel y postre de pan con mouse de café.**

**-Todo estuvo excelente Esme, ya sabes te espero por la casa para que escojas las flores y darte unas semillas de rosas para tu jardín. Le decía la abuela mientras nos despedíamos.**

**-Me alegra mucho que ya estés bien amiga! **

**-A mis padres también, ya se fueron! Me dijo Rose haciendo una mueca a lo que yo solo la abrace.**

**-Bueno que les vaya muy bien en su viaje! Nos deseo Alice, así nos despedimos de los demás y Edward nos llevo a la abuela y a mí a la casa.**

-Adiós… Espero que le vaya muy bien en su viaje nada de llegar y darme nietos, aun no! Advirtió la abuela mientras dejaba el auto.

-Está bien! Le dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Entonces…Nos vamos mañana.

-Si mañana te busco a eso de las 7:00 am. El vuelo sale de Seattle a las 11:00am. Me dijo.

-Ya arreglaste tu maleta?

-Si vas tú eso basta. Me dijo acariciando mi mano.-Aunque por supuesto que Alice me ayudo con mi equipaje.

-Igual a mí. Le dije avergonzada al recordar la ropa interior y los baby dolls que me hizo comprar.

Así me despedí de Edward dándonos varios besos en su auto luego de que la abuela nos dejara solos, lo deje ir solo porque en un día estaríamos solos y en otro país no sé porque pero tenía el presentimiento que este viaje nos cambiaria y por ende nuestra relación.

**Hola.... Disculpen la tardanza, como ya saben ya estoy en clases **

**en la facultad de medicina y bue el tiempo que me queda es cortisimo...**

**sin embargo no dejare mis historias.... jejeje aun no he conocido a mi Edward doctor aish...**

**este cap esta inspirado en la cancion "TU" de Arjona hahaa lo AMO!...**

**espero que les haya gustado, ¿como comunicarse conmigo?**

**A traves de un review o varios no me pongo brava y con eso me dan animos!!!**

**Saludos a mi amiga y compañera Mery que la adoro!!!**

**Gracias a todos por leer!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 VIAJES DE SORPRESA

**_CHIKS FALSA ALARMA NO RESULTO SER UN EDWARD.. u.u PERO DE TODAS FORMAS SIGUE BUSCANDOLO MARY...._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS"**

**BELLA POV**

El sonido de la corneta me hizo pegar un brinco, me di una ultima mirada en el espejo y salía intentando arrastrar la maleta por supuesto Edward al verme salió a ayudarme, se veía tan perfecto con sus vaqueros desgastados y un suéter negro adornando su cuerpo. Me despedí de la abuela para meterme en el auto mientras Edward me cerraba la puerta y se acomodaba en su asiento de conductor.

-Lista para nuestro viaje? Me pregunto antes de poner el motor en marcha.

-Para ti… Siempre. Le dije.

Pusimos música para el camino a Seattle, ya para las 10 habíamos llegado al aeropuerto aunque el vuelo era dentro de una hora así hacíamos tiempo de que revisaran los documentos y todo lo demás.

-Primero vamos a ir a Londres a casa de mis abuelos, y luego pasaremos unos días en Paris…

-La ciudad del amor... Le complete la frase.

-Exacto!!! Dijo Edward cargándome y dándome vuelta en el aire.

-Edward!!! Bájame!!! Grite riendo en sus brazos hasta que oímos alguien carraspearse la garganta.

-Disculpe! Dijo Edward conteniendo la risa ante el guardia de seguridad que nos veía.

-No alteren el orden público. Dijo el oficial por ese simple abrazo.

_-Vuelo 114 abordar por la puerta 16, repetimos vuelo 114 destino a Londres abordar por la puerta 16._Dijo la voz en el aeropuerto.

-No lo haremos, ese es nuestro vuelo. Le dijo e Edward divertido mientras el sujeto permanecía serio mirándonos.

-Estúpidos recién casados! Exclamo el hombre cuando nos alejamos. Cosa que me hizo reír el hecho de que nos vieran como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados.

El vuelo fue algo más de cuatro horas, Edward y yo no parábamos de reír por el incidente del aeropuerto y no hacía más que echarme la culpa por haber gritado.

-Bienvenidos a Londres Sr. Y Sra. Cullen. Nos dijo la chica sellando nuestros pasaportes al llegar al aeropuerto de Londres.

-Disculpa él es Edward Cullen y yo soy Bella Sw…

-Gracias. Dijo Edward antes de que yo terminara de hablar y llevándome del brazo a recoger nuestras maletas.

-Lección numero 1 a los ingleses no se le lleva la contraria. Dijo arrastrando ambas maletas.

-Pero es que ya está fuerte el asunto está bien la primera pero ya basta. Le dije cosa que hizo reír a Edward y me dio un beso en la frente.

-No tenemos la culpa de vernos como la pareja mas enamorada del mundo mi Bella.

-EDWARD!!!... Hijo que alegría verte! Dijo una señora muy parecida a Esme pero con la frente arrugada al igual que su sonrisa pero de ojos verdes como los de Edward.

-Abuela!!! Moría por verte de nuevo. Le dijo Edward abrazándola, a su lado había un señor un tanto robusto de cabello grisáceo entre canas y castaño y ojos como los míos que le dio un fuerte abrazo a Edward.

-Bien abuelos, ella es Bella mi novia. Les dijo Edward presentándome orgulloso.

-Bella?... Eres italiana?

-No señora, solo es el nombre de mi abuela Isabella. Le dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Anthony y ella es Isabella. Me dijo el señor ofreciéndome su mano mientras la señora seguía viéndome analíticamente.

Edward me ofreció su mano y nos fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, montando las maletas en un Mercedes Benz color beige en el que sus abuelos nos habían ido a buscar, El abuelo de Edward condujo y el iba de copiloto así que me toco compartir el asiento trasero con la abuela de Edward que al parecer yo no le había caído del todo bien.

Al llegar nos acomodamos en el mismo cuarto apenas desempaque, llame a la abuela, luego a Charlie y por supuesto a Alice aunque Edward llamara para avisar ella quería que yo la mantuviera informada.

-No pensé que tu abuela nos dejaría quedarnos en la misma habitación. Le dije a Edward cuando entre de nuevo al cuarto.

-Bella… Mi amor ella solo esta recelosa, apenas te conozca mejor te va a amar como yo. Dijo con mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Disculpa…. Me va a amar como tú? Le pregunte alejándome un poco.

-Si Bella yo te amo, aunque suene trillado, ya me había dado cuenta de eso y ahora que no existen muros entre nosotros no temo decirlo.

-Yo también te amo! Le dije abrazándome a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

_Toc…. Toc… Toc! _

El sonido de la puerta nos hizo exaltarnos y me separe de Edward pero él me halo de nuevo a su lado.

-Adelante. Dijo manteniéndome pegada a él.

-Chicos que en una hora vamos a cenar! Nos dijo el abuelo de Edward.

Así nos bañamos y cambiamos sin ninguna insinuación, hasta ahora, el clima era muy parecido al de Forks, use vaqueros, botas de invierno un suéter blanco y una chamarra gruesa y baje mientras Edward quedaba vistiéndose en la habitación, la casa era bastante amplia, de dos pisos, abajo la cocina, el recibidor la sala y separada por un arco el comedor, y arriba estaba la habitación Edward en la que vivió por años la de sus abuelos y tres habitaciones mas de huésped que más que todo era para cuando visitaban los Cullens.

-Y bien Bella cuéntanos de ti. Me decía el abuelo de Edward mientras cenábamos.

-Bueno… Me acabo de graduar en comunicación social, aun no ejerzo pero espero hacerlo pronto.

-Que bien, felicidades! Y tu familia… Tus padres?

-Mmmm… Me crie con mi abuela en Forks, soy huérfana. Le dije para cortar la conversación.

-Oh! Disculpa de verdad. Dijo el abuelo de Edward mientras continuábamos cenando.

-La comida esta deliciosa! Dije sinceramente era salmón y patatas al horno.

-Gracias! dijo la abuela de Edward secamente mientras le preguntaba por Alice, Emmett y su hija Esme y cualquier cantidad de cosas.

Ayude a recoger los platos y a lavarlos mientras la abuela Elizabeth guardaba la comida que había quedado.

-Bella! me hablo Edward desde atrás sujetándome por la cintura. –El abuelo me invito a un juego de futbol, no quisiera dejarte sola y estoy cansado por el viaje pero no me puedo negar está muy entusiasmado.

-Mi amor anda, yo me voy a acostar a descansar. Le dije volteándome para darle un beso. Que cortamos cuando su abuela carrasqueo su garganta.

-Ok te quiero, que descanses. –A ti también te adoro abuela. Le dijo mientras salían.

Luego determinar en la cocina me despedí de la abuela, ella solo lo hizo secamente, me excuse diciendo que estaba muy cansada por el viaje aunque a ella eso no le importaba desde que había llegado no me había tratado del todo bien diría que me veía como a una intrusa, aunque Edward dacia que le diera tiempo, me puse mi pijama de pantalón y blusa de tiras de algodón y encima un suéter y me dormí dejando el espacio de Edward me dormí tan profundo que ni lo había escuchado llegar.

-Buenos días! Dijo Edward despertando a mi lado.

-Buenos días! Le conteste apartando los cabellos revueltos de la cara para ver su hermoso rostro de las mañanas, los pequeños rayitos de claridad deban en su pálido rostro haciéndolo ver como un ángel.

-Estas hermosa esta mañana. Dijo abrazándome a pesar de la calefacción hacia frio por ser época decembrina

-Gracias! Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa. –Que tal el juego?

-Gano el Manchester así que te podrás imaginar que el abuelo se pudo feliz además disfrutamos de buena cerveza inglesa y luego nos vinimos a casa. Comento Edward mientras se paraba y alistaba su ropa para meterse a bañar.

Edward salió del baño con sus vaqueros puestos cosa que me decepciono un poco y con la toalla en sus manos secando su cabello mojado y selecciono una polera gris con chaqueta negra.

-Me decepcionas. Le dije aun entre las sabanas.

-Porque?

-Pensé que saldrías muy sexy del baño, con tu cabello mojado y la toalla solo la toalla cubriéndote en la cintura.

-Tienes una gran imaginación. Me dijo riendo de lado para derretir aun más.

-Alístate y te veo abajo para desayunar y salir por la ciudad.

-No quiero que me dejes sola! Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, alístate y te espero aquí. Dijo recostándose de la cama.

Luego de bañarme, salí en toalla del baño con mi cabello mojado. Edward rodeo sus ojos de manera desaprobatoria.

-Te espero afuera.

- Edward tu… Tu…No me deseas? Pregunte incrédula soltando rápido la pregunta.

El suspiro y se llevo los dedos del medio a su tabique.-Por supuesto que te deseo y mucho mi Bella y ese es el problema, no quisiera tomarte con fiereza yo quiero que sea algo real y hermoso no solo sexo.

Genial él como siempre me había convencido, cuando me dejo sola me vestí, con unos vaqueros claros, una blusa de tiras color melón y un suéter azul oscuro, el collar que Edward me había obsequiado y mis botas.

-Gracias por no bajar sin mí. Le dije al abrir la puerta y verlo allí moviendo cosas en su teléfono.

-Es por la abuela que no querías bajar sola. Cierto?

-Shhhh! Le dije para que se callara y el solo rio divertido.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores cosas, al terminar Edward y yo nos terminamos de arreglar para ir a visitar algunos museos y pasear por la ciudad, aunque luego Edward dijo que fuéramos al norte de la ciudad a un pequeño pueblo al que llegaríamos en tren entonces nos llevamos un pequeño bolso con algo de ropa ya que sugirió que nos quedáramos.

El paseo en tren fue muy ameno, parte del viaje dormí en el hombro de Edward, además me dejo ir del lado de la ventana y pude ver el paisaje, era muy verdoso y con neblina no muy lejano al clima de Forks, el viaje fue de tres horas, al llegar a la estación de trenes caminamos como por 20min hasta que llegamos a un pequeño poblado de cabañas donde Edward saco una llave y entramos a una.

La cabaña era hermosa, todo en madera, con una pequeña sala de muebles y chimenea, dos cuartos, una cocina con una pequeña mesa de comedor.

-Y este lugar? Pregunte viendo todo.

-Es de mis padres. Me contesto.

Edward y yo nos instalamos en la cocina para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente mientras platicábamos.

-Quiero malvaviscos en mi chocolate. Me queje mientras él lo servía.

-Acá esta mi niña chiquita. Dijo dándome mi taza mientras yo estaba sentada sobre la mesa.

-Háblame de este lugar. Sugerí teniéndolo delante de mí.

-Fue el primer hogar de mis padres, Carlisle lo compro cuando ellos se casaron y vivieron sus primeros meses de matrimonio aquí antes de irse a Forks, nunca lo quisieron vender ya que fue el primer sitio donde convivieron y comenzaron a formar su familia.

-Ah! Así que el lugar tiene historia. Dije haciendo la taza de chocolate a un lado para besarlo.

Mis labios fueron suavemente contra los suyos que aun estaban tibios por el chocolate y fueron saboreando su dulzura para luego ir saboreando todo el interior de su boca, las manos de Edward fueron quitando mi suéter para luego debatir en el borde la blusa entre quitarla o no.

Estreche mas mi cuerpo contra el de él, para darle mi aprobación en que continuara, Edward se alejo de mi rostro y pude quitar su polera dejando mis manos libres para viajar por su hermoso pecho y sus brazos me amarraba hacia el por mi cintura yo permanecía sentada sobre la mesa y el parado sobre mí.

Sin darme cuenta rápidamente me llevo hasta la habitación tendiéndome en la cama y deshizo sus pantalones para luego irse sobre mí, Edward beso cada parte de mi cuerpo, recorrió con sus labios mis partes más intimas haciéndome sentir mucha pasión y mas y mas ganas de besarlo.

-Estás segura? Pregunto frente a mi rostro.

-Como nunca antes. Le dije.

Cuando comenzó a introducirse en mi fue doloroso, no pude evitar gritar, comenzó a moverse cuidadosamente dentro resultaba incomodo pero fui relajando mi cuerpo sus movimientos eran suaves dentro de mí se sentía como la gloria, sus besos depositados en mi rostros, mis pechos y mi labios.

No pude evitar clavar mis uñas contra su espalda cuando sentí que todo un calor se apodero de mí y mis piernas se sentían hormiguear mientras me hacía más estrecha para él.

Edward se salió de mí luego de todo ese clímax que paso entre nosotros, me acosté en su pecho aun desnudo y el beso mi cabello.

-Te amo…. Me dijo enredando mi cabello en sus dedos.

-Yo también te amo. Dije abrazándome a él y durmiendo.

Había tenido el mejor de los sueños, podía sentir los zumbidos de la respiración de Edward junto a mí y mi rostro en contacto con su piel.

-Edward!... Donde estas? Dije al despertar y verme sola en la cama.

-AQUÍ! Grito desde la cocina.

Tome una bata de baño y me fui hasta la cocina.

-Mmmm… Huele delicioso. Le dije abrazándolo por detrás. -Qué es? Le pregunte.

-Espaguetis a la carbonera. No sé mucho de cocina. Dijo volteándose para besarme.

-Pero huele muy bien. En que te ayudo?

-Nada ya va a estar listo. Vamos a poner la mesa.

Edward y yo comimos mientras que ya se hacía de noche, luego de eso el insistió en arreglar todo mientras me fui a bañar y me vestí para salir a un pequeño bar que quedaba cerca de allí.

El lugar era pequeño pero muy agradable nos sentamos en la barra y Edward pidió una cerveza y yo igual pero se rio al ver que no pude tomar ni la mitad en mi defensa dije que porque era muy grande.

Al lugar llego una pareja tomada de la mano, ambos jóvenes y hermosos el chico saludo con un gran abrazo a Edward al igual que ella.

-Bella ellos son unos viejos amigos, Tom y Leah.

-Hola un gusto. Les dije.

Tom era de piel pálida con ojos claros y cabellos castaño, Leah se le notaban sus raíces indígenas con cabello negro, y un cuerpo de amazona, ambos fueron muy simpáticos, me contaron que conocía a Edward desde que llego a Londres y que incluso el había sido el padrino de su boda aunque aún estaban en la universidad y los padres de Leah la habían enviado a estudiar allí desde México tomaron esa decisión y Edward los había apoyado casándose a escondidas de sus padres actualmente Vivian juntos cerca de las cabañas donde nos quedábamos, se les veía tan felices. Luego de tanta plática nos despedimos de ellos, para irnos a descansar.

-Podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí? Pregunte mientras volvíamos a la cabaña.

Edward rio antes de contestarme. –Es de mis padres.

-Pero ellos no viene aquí. Dije mientras lo besaba en el sillón de la sala y comenzaba a quitarme mi chaqueta.

-Bella… Bella… No… Decía Edward.

-Shh… No digas nada… Solo hagámoslo de nuevo.

-No quiero lastimarte. Dijo contra mis labios.

-No lo haces cariño. Le dije y eso basto para que volviera a tomarme en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, ahora no había incomodidad nuestros cuerpos se iban conociendo poco a poco y lo extraño se iba haciendo conocido.

Al amanecer, me pare muy temprano para llamar a la abuela que de seguro ya estaba despierta y a Charlie para decirle que todo estaba bien, como Edward aun dormía prepare el desayuno, tortitas de maíz, con huevos revueltos y panqueques con miel y el típico café de la mañana. Tome todo en una bandeja y le lleve el desayuno a la cama a Edward para despertarlo. El se comió todo diciendo que de ahora en adelante yo cocinaría oficialmente. Pasamos el día en la cabaña, hablando y preparando el almuerzo después de hacer una caminata por el parque volvimos al bar aunque Edward solo tomaba una o dos cervezas y yo un jugo, sus amigos s habían despedido ya que se irían a pasar las navidades a México con la familia de Leah, así pasamos los mejor tres días de mi vida en ese pequeño lugar.

Ya para el atardecer tomamos el tren de vuelta a la casa y lleve algunas flores para la abuela de Edward. –Gracias por traerme a este hermoso lugar. Le dije mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-Gracias a ti por venir conmigo… Y sabes? Te amo! Dijo mientras nos abrazábamos durante el camino de vuelta a la casa.

En la estación de trenes tomamos un taxi hasta la casa, me sorprendió que la abuela de Edward me recibiera hasta con un beso cuando le di las flores, la ayude a preparar unas bebidas calientes y se había tornado muy amable conmigo.

Luego de las bebidas Edward y yo nos fuimos a descansar, para el siguiente nos fuimos a pasear por toda la ciudad, por las hermosas plazas, la catedral, los museos.

-Ya no camino más. Me queje parándome.

-Entonces yo te cargo! Dijo Edward tomándome por las rodillas para cargarme sobre su hombro.

-Noooo!!! Edward bájame! Grite en vano porque así me llevo hasta el taxi y así me bajo en la casa.

-Se divirtieron? Pregunto la abuela.

-Mucho!! Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Mientras Edward subió las cosas que compramos, me quede en la cocina ayudando a la abuela con la cena.

-Bella… Yo quería disculparme contigo por mi actitud inicial hacia ti.

-Oh! No de verdad tranquila. Le dije.

-Pensé que eras como las anteriores novias de Edward por eso quería permanecer al margen, pero al ver que te llevo a la cabaña, y el tarto que te da, como le brillan los ojos me doy cuenta que lo de ustedes es especial y que no le harás daños. El ha sufrido mucho yo solo quiero que sea feliz.

No pude evitar soltar una lágrima. –Gracias! yo nunca querría que el sufra.

-Eso espero. Dijo abrazándome. –Considérate una hija mas para mi Bella.

-Gracias! le dije mientras nos separábamos. –Por cierto a que se refiere con lo de la cabaña?

-Bueno Edward vivió mucho tiempo aquí y solo se iba para allá solo es como su pequeño lugar a nadie llevo allá nunca hasta estos días que te llevo a ti, el allí se iba a pensar siempre y a desconectarse todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para él.

Al terminar la cena, Edward dijo que saldría con su abuelo solo por una hora y le dije que lo esperaría despierta que de verdad no se tardara a lo que el sonrió.

Luego de bañarme, rebusque en mi maleta para encontrar una de las pequeñas dormilonas o baby dolls que Alice me había hecho comprar, me coloque uno blanco pero eso era como la pureza o a eso lo asociaba yo en onces me puse uno negro de braguitas de encaje, brasier y encima una pequeña batita y deje mi cabello suelto.

Edward no tardo mucho más en llegar y me acomode en la cama para que me viera al entrar el cuarto estaba solo con un poco de luz además de la que se colaba a través de la ventana.

Edward sonrió al verme y se sentó junto a mí en la cama. –Voy a irme más seguido para que me recibas así.

-No seas tonto. Le dije atrayendo su rostro contra el mío para besarlo pera esta vez con más pasión y fue un beso mas brusco que los anteriores

Mi batita quedo por algún del cuarto esa noche pudimos disfrutar del tener sexo plenamente, Edward era el hombre perfecto un caballero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y todo un hombre en otras y era solo para mí.

Sin darnos cuenta nuestros días en Londres ya se habían terminado, además queríamos pasar unos días en París antes de devolvernos a casa, ya faltaba poco para noche buena así que nuestra visita por "la ciudad del amor" no se extendería tantos días.

-Como es que un desempleado como tu puede pagar un hotel frente a la plaza de Francia? Le pregunte al ver el hermoso hotel donde nos hospedábamos.

-Gracias cariño, yo también te quiero.

-No seas tonto es en serio.

-Bueno no te asustes no estoy metido en negocios turbios, son ahorros de mis trabajos.

Ese día la pasamos solo en el hotel comiendo y por supuesto haciendo el amor cosa que se había vuelto mi parte favorita, ya para nuestro segundo día pudimos salir a comprar encargos para Alice, como la bufanda de cachemir o las botas Prada y compramos obsequios para todos los demas después fuimos a la torre Eiffel insistí en que Edward usara una boina para tomarle una fotografía debo decir que se veía hermoso, con su carita de niño con frio frente a la torre éramos los típicos turistas enamorados además que caí nieve por ser navidad todo era de ensueños.

-Que es esto? Pregunte al llegar a nuestra habitación en el hotel y sobre la cama había una caja más grande que una de zapatos de color blanca.

-Ábrelo. Me indico Edward.

Dentro de la caja había un hermoso vestido de tela suave color rojo. –Es hermoso. Pero no entiendo. Le dije sosteniéndolo en mis manos.

-Esta noche habrá una recepción en el hotel, es para que vayamos juntos. Dijo mientras me daba un delicioso beso.

Me arregle con ligero maquillaje y el hermoso vestido que Edward me había obsequiado, era color rojo de corte recto hasta debajo de la rodilla y de tiras, puse unas sandalias de tacones medianos plateados y mi cabello recogido con algunos rizos. Edward tenía su barba de tres días que lo hacía verse muy sexy y llevaba un esmoquin clásico.

-Gracias por asistir a la recepción. Sr. Y Sra. Cullen. Nos dijo la anfitriona al entrar a la reunión.

-Gracias! Le dijo Edward aguantando la risa.

-Ya puedes reírte, ya no lo discuto que me digan como quieran. Le dije.

Esa noche Edward se encontró con varios conocidos de editoriales y personas con las que había trabajado, bailamos un par de veces pero solo canciones suaves no quería abusar de mi suerte de no haberme caído, luego de la medianoche nos despedimos o bueno Edward se despidió en Francés que además lo hablaba impecablemente o así me parecía a mí el idioma es un poco áspero pero a él se le oía tan dulce. El resto de la noche nos la pasamos despierto en la habitación y ya para el día siguiente nos tocaba abordar nuestro avión para regresar con nuestra familia a Forks.

-Bella me duele un poco la cabeza! Me dijo Edward mientras yo terminaba de hacerme una coleta en el baño cuando ya teníamos todo listo para irnos.

-En mi equipaje de mano hay analgésicos, tomate uno para que no te vayas así para el viaje. Le dije para que el mismo lo buscara, al terminas de hacer mi coleta Salí y me lleve una sorpresa.

-Bella me puedes explicar que es todo esto? Pregunto Edward sosteniendo mi portapapeles, donde guardaba las tarjetas de crédito que Charlie me daba.

-No entiendo Bella… Explícamelo? Acaso no se con quien ando? Pregunto confuso mientras esperaba una explicación y mi mente divagaba por decirle la verdad o continuar con mi mentira.

**Hola!!! Por aquí ando de nuevo…!**

**En serio le comentaba a Mery que entre estudiar anatomía y escribir a la Bella de un fic tierna y a la del otro ninfómana voy a terminar por volverme loca y me cuesta mucho porque estoy muy pervertida para escribir ah sí gracias a Mery, Marce, Adri y a Su por eso espero las haya nombrado a todas jejejeje!**

**De verdad espero les haya gustado el cap estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible, hahaha que emoción ya falta 90 días para el estreno de ¡ECLIPSE! Es mi libro favorito y ya lo quiero ver en la gran pantalla.**

**Gracias por sus buenos deseos aunque aún no he encontrado a mi Edward en la facultad de medicina apenas lo encuentre les cuento agch!!!**

**Bue dejen sus reviews jum!... ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?**


	16. Chapter 16 VIVIENDO EN UNA BURBUJA

"**VIVIENDO EN UNA BURBUJA"**

**BELA POV**

-Edward…. Eh…. Esas tarjetas son de Jake ya sabes cómo es conmigo y no quiso que anduviera sin tarjetas en caso de alguna emergencia.

-Discúlpame es que… Ya sabes cómo soy. Me comento a lo que rodee los ojos.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa no hice más que pensar en Edward y en que si le hubiese dicho la verdad en ese momento ya todo hubiese pasado pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él no.

La vuelta a casa fue bastante larga, y del aeropuerto de Seattle a Forks Edward condujo ya que había dejado su auto en el aeropuerto, estaba muy cansada Edward me dejo en mi casa y abrace muy fuerte a la abuela quien me ayudo a desempacar y arreglar todo además le di algunos obsequios que le había llevado y por supuesto llame a Charlie aunque ya él sabía que había llegado, cuando tu papa trabaja en la política y más en la seguridad del estado no hay muchas cosas que puedas ocultarle.

Entre los arreglos de navidad, salidas con Edward, idas a casa de Charlie, la llegada de Jake con Paul de su gira como boxeador y viajes de placer llego la noche de fin de año.

-Pero Edward. Me queje. –Siempre la he pasado con ellos.

-Bella pero eres mi novia quiero que recibamos el año juntos. Es mucho pedir?

-No pongas tu mirada de gato de Sherk. Le dije.

-Ok tu ganas… Pero apenas sea año nuevo te busco y vamos a mi casa. Dijo cosa que acepte en realidad podía decirle muy pocas veces que no.

Para la cena de fin de año me puse un vestido todo negro de finas tiras, ayude a Jake con la cena y por supuesto no para de reírse cuando le dije lo de las tarjetas aunque ahora era un chiste al principio había sido bastante feo, luego del fin de año Edward llego a la reserva buscarme y me cargo haciéndome dar vueltitas en el aire, se veía tan adorable con su esmoquin sin corbata.

-Feliz año nuevo!!! Me dijo dándome un gran beso.

-Te amo!!... Le dije enredándome entre su cabello.

Al llegar a casa de Edward por supuesto todo fue muy efusivo, entre la cena, la celebración, los abrazos y sorpresas que ninguno se esperaba.

-DIN… Din…! Hizo sonar Alice el tenedor contra la copa. –Jasper y yo… Ehh… Jasper me propuso matrimonio.

-Wao! Dijo Esme completamente sorprendida.

-Sabíamos que se querían pero esto es pasarse de la raya. Comento Carlisle.

-Felicidades!!! Dije tratando de romper la sorpresa mientras Edward propuso un brindis y Emmett amenazaba a Jasper si le hacía algo a Alice.

-Como es que te comprometes y no me dices? Le pregunte discretamente a Jasper mientras estábamos en la sala.

-No lo sé todo fue muy rápido estaba parado frente a la tienda de joyas vi ese pequeño diamantes y lo compre sin pensarlo.

-Y tus padres saben esto?

-Sí, se los comente esta mañana. Mama esta emocionadísima y papa por supuesto está de acuerdo siempre y cuando se haga un acuerdo prenupcial.

-Me imagino. Le dije riendo mientras Edward llegaba abrazándome por la cintura.

-Por cierto para cuando es la boda? Pregunto Rose cuando se nos unió.

-Tenemos pensado para marzo de marzo a abril. Dijo Alice a quien le brillaban los ojos.

Luego de toda la celebración Edward me llevo a mi casa, aunque cada vez se nos hacia mas difícil despedirnos y quedarnos sin el otro. Con el inicio de año todos los nuevos retos salen a flote y el mío era encontrar trabajo y por supuesto sin la ayuda de Charlie, Edward andaba muy raro y prácticamente ni lo vi durante todo el mes siempre tenía cosas que hacer y no me explicaba muy bien de que se trataba, aunque no le había tocado el tema ya que estaba muy emocionada porque Riley me había llamado ofreciéndome un puesto en la redacción del periódico.

-Tengo algo que decirte…. Dijimos Edward y yo casi al mismo tiempo mientras cenábamos en Port Ángeles.

-Bueno habla tu primero. Dijo él.

-Bien…Riley mi jefe cuando hice las pasantías me llamo y todo indica que soy una de las redactoras del periódico! Le dije a lo que el sonrió. –Bueno ahora tu.

-Felicidades! Me dijo para luego carraspear la garganta y pasarme una carpeta llena de hojas.

-Y esto? Le pregunte ojeando lo que contenía.

-Es mi trabajo, por el que prácticamente te he descuidado, te pido disculpas. Se trata de un libro donde van a estar 5 historia de 5 escritores distintos lo está organizando un viejo amigo de Londres y al tener esa idea me la planteo y bueno he estado trabajando con él en Seattle.

-Y porque no me habías dicho tonto? Le pregunte a lo que el soltó su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-El trabajo que te ofrecieron es en Seattle cierto?

-Sí. Asentí sin comprender.

-Mudémonos… Vayámonos a vivir juntos entonces…

-QUE? Estas diciendo que vivamos juntos en Seattle?

-Exacto Bella ambos estamos trabajando allá, y la verdad no puedo pasar un mes más alejado de ti.

-No lo sé Edward… Es un paso importante y me da miedo que lo arruinemos todo por apresurados… Yo necesito pensarlo. Le dije mientras me paraba y salía fuera de restaurant.

-Bella!... Bella… Espera. Dijo Edward mientras me atrapaba entre sus brazos.

-Edward… Es que yo pienso que no estamos tomando las decisiones correctas. Le dije mientras él me callaba besándome en mitad de la calle.

-Está bien déjame pensarlo. Le dije.

-Pasemos la noche juntos. Propuso como si yo no hubiese hablado.

Respire profundo antes de contestarle. –Mañana debo ir a Seattle muy temprano.

-Bien. Dijo frustrado. –Pero apenas salgas del periódico paso por ti. Es más nos vamos juntos te dejo en el edificio y me voy al la editorial luego te paso buscando para darte la sorpresa. Propuso con cara de niño feliz.

Al llegar a casa, trate de practicar como decirle a la abuela la preposición de Edward pero era muy frustrante sentía como si la traicionaba aunque sabía que no era así y por otra parte pensaba en la reacción de Charlie y sabia que se moriría si se enteraba que pensaba irme a vivir con mi novio aun sin estar casados. Entre tanta locura en mi cabeza me quede profundamente dormida.

-No Edward… Perdóname… Edward… Dije mientras él estaba sentado en una cama y o de pie en una habitación que no reconocía.

-Me engañaste Bella… Te burlaste de mí. Decía él con sus ojos rojos llenos de rabia y decepción conmigo.

-Te amo… Logre decirle pero él se paró de la cama y me dejo allí.

-EDWARD…. TE AMO! Me entregue por completo a ti.

-Ya ves eso no basta, cuando mientes por algo parece que todo lo anterior ha sido mentira. Dijo mientras salía de la habitación dónde nos encontrábamos y Salí con pasos torpes tras él.

-EDWARD… EDWARD…. Grite pero él me mostro su sonrisa de lado y se lanzo a un abismo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Grite.

-Bella…. Hija ya! Aquí estoy. Fijo la abuela dándome un fuerte abrazo. –Solo fue una pesadilla.

-Pero la sentí tan real abuela, hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba.

-Te voy a preparar un té.

-No abuela ya mira la hora que es. Debo arreglarme para irme a Seattle por lo del trabajo. Recuerdas?

-Ah! Claro, bueno arréglate mientras te preparo el desayuno y me hables de tu horrible pesadilla.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Le dije.

-Cuando uno tiene un feo sueño debe contarlo porque si no se hará realidad. Dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

Luego de bañarme y calzarme mi ropa formal para el trabajo, baje y ya la abuela me tenia tortillas y café servidas par el desayuno, aunque le tuve que platicar del sueño, pero ella dijo que olvidara todo eso que solo era una fea pesadilla y que eso no sucedería porque además ya se la había contado a alguien.

-Brindemos por tu nuevo comienzo. Dijo la abuela chocando su taza de café contra la mía.

Al escuchar el cornetazo frente a la casa supe que era Edward. –Allí lego Edward abuela, en lo que pueda te llamo. Dije mientras me paraba de la mesa.

-Sabes que el sueño si pudo ser un mensaje de que no le sigas mintiendo a ese chico que se ve que te adora, si él te ama debe aceptar tu verdad y tus razones si ofenderte ni juzgarte a la final tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hayan hecho tus padres.

-Lo sé abuela, pero yo me vine para acá dejando atrás todo eso, así que no es justo que el pasado me persiga.

-Marie, si deje que tu tomaras todas tus decisiones es porque eras bastante madura para tu edad, la vida te hizo crecer y también te deje que te instalaras porque buscabas una adolescencia normal y la tuviste pero ya eres una adulta y es hora de afrontar esas consecuencias y debes empezar por Edward.

El sonido de la corneta me hizo sobresaltarme y abrí la puerta para que Edward viera que ya estaba saliendo. –Solo un mes abuela, un mes para tener más del porque sé que no me perdonara. Le Dije y Salí de la casa antes de que ella contraatacara.

-Pensé que te habías quedado. Dormida. Dijo Edward dándome un beso en los labios para luego poner el auto en marcha.

-Es que conversaba con la abuela y no me dejaba salir. Le dije a lo que él lo tomo como broma.

Al llegar al periódico Edward quedo en que le avisara para irme a buscar para darme una sorpresa, por lo menos durante el camino no había tocado el loco tema de vivir juntos tal vez lo había dicho para ver mi reacción y ya.

-Bella!!! Qué bueno que hayas vuelto.

-Bree… Sabes que anteriormente solo hacia mis pasantías. Le dije.

-Pero lo hiciste muy bien… Porque por algo Riley te llamo de nuevo.

Dijo en cuanto Riley salió de su oficina me hizo acompañarlo a ella para hablarme del trabajo.

Riley estaba tan impecable como siempre, luego de firmar mi contrato me llevo directo a la oficina donde redactaría mis artículos donde iba a trabajar con la política tanto nacional como internacional, quedaba con vista a la ciudad y en casi el último piso del edificio.

-Riley… Pero esto es demasiado. Le dije como boba viendo toda la oficina.

-No Bella, yo se que tú puedes pagarme todo esto con tu trabajo que de seguro será grandioso, mientras más te dé yo a ti mayor será el compromiso aunque sé que lo harás excelente.

-Gracias! Y de verdad daré lo mejor de mí. Le dije.

-Bueno bien… Prueba tu escritorio. Dijo el señalando la silla. –Apenas baje te envió tu primera asignación al correo, luego tú debes buscar las informaciones tanto nacionales como internacionales.

-Perfecto. Le dije mientras sacaba mi laptop para ponerme manos a la obra.

El día se me paso volando, entre las noticias por internet, salir al senado por declaraciones y comenzar a redactar cuatro artículos, Edward igual se había quedado en la editorial ya que no le avise nada que había salido sino hasta pasadas las 9 de la noche y enseguida paso por mí.

-Hola mi amor…! Dijo al verme y darme un suave beso. –Te ves bastante mal. Comento.

-Gracias yo también te quiero. Le dije mientras el arrancaba el auto.

-En serio, comiste? Estas pálida.

-Debe ser porque pase todo el día trabajando y a duras penas comí un sándwich, tuve que ir al senado por unas declaraciones y volver.

-Pensé que hoy no empezarías de lleno.

-Yo tampoco pero Riley créeme en mi y no puedo decepcionarlo, imagínate que me dio una oficina casi en el último piso, falta ambientarla un poco pero poco a poco hoy a duras penas pude conectar la portátil porque de volada tuve que salir. Edward gruño un poco por los tratos de Riley pero ignore sus absurdos celos.

-A donde vamos? Esta no es la ruta hacia la autopista. Le dije.

-Vamos para mostrarte la sorpresa, es a escasos 10 minutos de aquí.

-Pero Edward. Me queje. –Ya van a serlas 10 de la noche y debo volver aquí como en tres horas. Le dije a lo que él solo condujo.

Llegamos a un edificio de linda fachada, Edward estaciono en el frente y me abrió la puerta del auto, le dijo algo al vigilante y nos abrió la puerta del edificio, tenía un recibidor bastante amplio, Edward me tomo de la mano y una vez dentro del ascensor marco para el piso 7.

-A donde vamos Edward? No pondré un pie fuera de aquí sino me dices. Le ultime en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

-Bien tendrá que ser por las malas. Dijo mientras me alzaba en sus brazos para sacarme del ascensor.

-Bájame!!! BAJAME…..! Grite pero él me ignoro y abrió la puerta de uno de los departamentos y no me bajo hasta que no estuvimos adentro. El departamento tenía una sala amplia con una gran ventana hacia la plaza, y al lado izquierdo la cocina.

-Que… Que es esto? Edward…. No…. Le dije o intente decirle pero las palabras no salían muy bien.

-Es nuestro departamento, cuando dije que viviéramos juntos no jugaba, contigo nunca he jugado, acá están las llaves. Dijo mientras se acercaba y las colocaba en la palma de mi mano.

-Edward… Es muy pronto, y es un gran paso.

-Bella… Te amo… Solo intentemos esto, mira la hora que es y aun estamos aquí en Seattle, debemos irnos y volver antes de que vuelva a salir el sol para llegar a tiempos a nuestros trabajos. Crees que podrás con esa rutina día tras día?

-Pero es… Comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

-Está bien si el problema soy yo tómalo como un obsequio, pero úsalo para que no manejes todos los días de Forks a aquí. Dijo y me dio la espalda y sentí como se me encogía el corazón y Salí tras él.

-Edward… Te amo… Y con el único que quiero compartir este departamento es contigo. Le dije a lo que él me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso.

-Ven te mostrare las habitaciones. Dijo llevándome dentro del departamento de nuevo.

El departamento tenía dos habitaciones bastantes amplias, Edward dijo quela primera era la nuestra y la segunda la dejaríamos para la abuela para cuando nos visitara, nada estaba amoblado por eso se veía todo tan amplio a simple vista.

-Debemos irnos, para dormir algunas horas. Le dije a lo que el suspiro frustrado.

-Solo podremos bañarnos y devolvernos. Dijo.

-Ves todos los problemas… Tenemos que trabajar, mudar las cosas, acondicionar el departamento, decirle a la abuela, tener dos puestos de estacionamiento en el edificio… Son tantas cosas. Dije mientras íbamos por la autopista.

-Bueno lo de los puestos no es problema, arreglar el departamento para eso tenemos a Alice ella nos ayudara, mudarnos es lo de menos podemos ir llevándonos los esencial decirle a tu abuela eso te lo dejo a ti sola. Dijo él y rio a lo que le di una palmada en el hombro, no quise dormir en el camino para acompañar a Edward pero estábamos muy cansados y solo podíamos dormir dos horas cuando mucho y volver al Seattle a nuestros trabajos.

-Te veo a las 6. Dijo Edward mientras me dejaba en la puerta de la casa a lo que solo asentí y le di un suave beso para bajarme.

-Ah! Bella y trata de comentarle a tu abuela. Dijo y solo asentí.

Al llegar a casa me quede dormida sobre la cama con todo y ropa, por lo menos no se me había olvidado poner la alarma y cuando sonó quise aventarla pero no podía, me quite la ropa y me fui directo al baño para darme una gran ducha caliente, me puse mi uniforme de oficina y baje aunque era muy temprano ya podía oler el delicioso café de la abuela.

-Buenos días! Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mi Bella, mírate toda radiante y sin haber dormido nada. Dijo dándome mi gran taza de café.

-Gracias abuela, y pues si como te comente por teléfono ya comencé de lleno el trabajo me encanta pero es así de agotador.

-Pero s que ya no puedes estar como con las pasantías aunque Edward te lleve hija aunque no nos guste debes irte allá y pues cuando puedas nos veremos.

-De eso quería hablarte. Le dije mientras ella me daba panqueques para el desayuno.

-A ver dime… Dijo sentándose junto a mí en la mesa.

-Edward… tiene un departamento y quiere que nos quedemos allá en Seattle para evitar ir y venir todos los días. Le dije a lo que ella sonrió.

-S i me decías que te irías sola juro que iba a patear a Edward. Dijo tranquila.

-Abuela….! Me queje.

-Por mí no te preocupes, los hijos son prestados y yo sabía que esto pasaría. Ahora bien me dijiste que un mes más y le contarías todo a Edward. Ahora se van juntos y a mí me preocupa es la reacción de Charlie.

-El no lo sabe, o por lo menos no de mi boca, pero hará un escándalo abuela así que solo quiero aprovechar el tiempo de calidad junto a Edward.

Mientras me terminaba mi desayuno, la abuela me dejo sola por lo menos su reacción había sido buena, termine de arreglar mis carpetas que aun estaban en la sala y vi a la abuela bajar con una pequeña maleta.

-Abuela a dónde vas?

-Yo no querida…Tu, esto es para que te quedes de una vez por lo menos unos días o si no te desmayaras en la oficina por el sueño y así te iras adaptando a tu nueva casa.

-Eres la mejor abuela del mundo! Dije abrazándola, luego llame a Edward para decirle lo del equipaje y que el también llevara algo de ropa y así lo hizo para luego irme a buscar.

-Estamos locos…Ese departamento esta vacio. Decía Edward mientras conducía.

-La abuela me empaco sabanas eso será suficiente mientras estemos juntos y además con este cansancio ni lo notaremos. Dije mientras Edward me tomo por la nuca y me dio un gran beso de despedida.

El día estuvo muy intenso y tuve que consumir café no tomarlo sino consumirlo para poder llevarlas cosas y el gran sueño que tenia y necesitaba urgente recuperar, Edward me llamo casi las 7 de la noche y me explico la dirección del departamento para que tomara un taxi porque no podría pasar por mí, casi Salí a las 10 de nuevo del periódico y Riley se quedo cerrando ya para que se pusieran en marcha a imprimir el periódico y al ver mi cara de cansada me dijo que llegara más tarde al otro día para que descansara ya que me necesitaba al cien por ciento, aunque no le había comentado nada que me quedaría en Seattle. Es que no quería decírselo a nadie, no todavía.

Al llegar al edificio subí al séptimo piso y para poder abrir la puerta tuve que probar todas las llaves, me imagine que Edward no había llegado por si quiera me hubiese abierto la puerta.

Al entrar escuche la ducha abierta y quería decir que Edward se duchaba, quite mis zapatos y mi traje y me fui directo a bañarme junto a él, al abrir la puerta lo vi frente a la regadera con su perfecto cuerpo con sus marcados músculos y cabello mojado llevado hacia atrás al verme sonrió y me atrapo entre sus brazos fríos y mojados.

-Creo que estamos empezando bien. Le dije mientras dejaba mojarme por su cuerpo y la regadera.

-Te amo! Logro articular antes de volver a atrapar mis labios con los suyos, Edward quito mi ropa interior ya mojada y la lanzo en algún lugar de la ducha mientras me acariciaba con sus deliciosos dedos y sentía el frio recorrer mi espalda, salimos de la ducha y bajamos la tapa de la taza y Edward se sentó y yo me quede de pie frente a el mientras que el acariciaba mis pechos erectos y se los llevaba a la boca…

-Edward! Chille….

Me aleje de él y me fui bajando para besarlo, nuestras lenguas iban de un lado a otro frenéticamente, así baje por su pecho mojado hasta su erección el subió mi rostro para que lo mirara y negarse.

-Quiero hacerlo. Le dije.

Comencé a lamer la punta de su pene y fui poco a poco llevándolo a mi boca y acariciándolo con mi lengua, el se agarraba del borde de la taza mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo, en un rápido movimiento Edward tiro de mi hombro y me tomo por las caderas haciéndome sentar sobre él y no pude evitar soltar un chillido de dolor.

Edward me dejo para que me moviera sobre él como quisiera, pegue mis senos a su frio pecho y lo abrace fuertemente haciéndonos una sola persona, dos en una.

-Te amo! Te amo!... Dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello mojado y se corría en mí y a la vez yo llegaba al cielo con él.

-Te amo! Te amo Edward… Le dije desconectándome de todo.

Luego de nuestro encuentro nos terminamos de duchar y tuvimos que secarnos con la misma toalla ya que no teníamos más.

-Bien ahora debemos hacer nuestra cama. Dije casando unas sabanas.

Edward sonrió y se veía tan sexy con tan solo un pantaloncillo de algodón y todo su torso descubierto.-Bueno en la sala yo me tome la libertad de poner nuestra cama. Comento y salí a ver.

-Edward es solo un colchón. Me queje notoriamente.

-No te quejes tu ibas a poner unas sabanas. Dijo. –Y bueno hoy fui a la mueblería y las camas llegan para la próxima semana y los muebles la verdad no me atreví a escogerlos sin ti, así que solo compre este colchón, un microondas, y esta Tv dijo señalando el plasma de la pared.

-Esto será perfecto. Le dije abrazándome a él.

-Alice esta en New York pero apenas llegue vendrá a ayudarnos. Dijo besando mi cabello.

-Está bien, ya viste que no necesitamos cama. Le dije a lo que el sonrió, esa noche dormimos en nuestro colchón en la sala, incluso pudimos descansar mucho mas y pararnos a solo media hora para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, el se duchaba rápidamente y luego lo hacía yo y nos deteníamos en el camino por algo de desayunar para llevar al trabajo, nuestra cama era nuestro colchón y también jugaba el papel de muebles donde pasaba de todos entre nosotros, Alice se estaba tardando más de lo previsto en New York y nosotros no teníamos tiempo de nada apenas pudimos ir por ropa a Forks y pude hablar un poco con la abuela pero no llevábamos a nadie al departamento y comprábamos comida china, tailandesa, comida rápida, pizza y sopa de microondas, el libro de Edward ya estaba por salir y eso implicaba que el saldría de la ciudad y me entristecía un poco. Teníamos nuestra rutina de hacer el amor en nuestro vacio departamento todas las noches, besarnos hasta dormirnos en el colchón en general éramos tan felices siendo nosotros mismos y estando juntos.

Ya llevábamos tres semanas posponiendo nuestra visita a la tienda de muebles, cuando Edward podía yo no y así, Salí muy tarde casi a medianoche del periódico dejando todo l trabajo adelantado para poder tomarme el día aunque si se daba una noticia tendría que igual ir para que saliera reflejada en el periódico.

Cuando salía del periódico se acerco una limosina de vidrios polarizados, al bajarlos era Charlie quien había tardado bastante en buscarme porque se encontraba de viaje pero aquí venia mi gran sermón.

-Entra. Dijo subiendo el vidrio.

-Hola papa. Dije al subirme como si nada.

-Marie, como es posible que si estas acá en Seattle trabajando y… Viviendo yo sea el que deba buscarte.

-He estado muy ocupada ni he podido mudarme por completo.

-Mudarte por completo? No me hagas reír, estás viviendo con ese Edward sin estar casados. Como es posible eso?

-Papa estamos en el siglo XXI en esta época las mujeres hasta pedimos matrimonio. Le señale a lo que Charlie casi se infarta.

-Y tu abuela te deja hacer lo que quieras, si necesitabas a donde ir para eso está mi casa de aquí de Seattle o te podía dejar la suite de un hotel o el piso entero si querías.

-Papa me vine a vivir con Edward, estamos felices en nuestro departamento, ya hemos hablado de esto y de hecho nuestra relación había mejorado. Le recordé.

-Está bien, pero en las primeras de cambio que pase algo no dudes en llamarme Marie, por nada del mundo te olvides que nadie te debe hacer sufrir tu eres mi hija y no permito que eso te pase. Dijo a lo que yo asentí mientras la limosina se detenía frente al edificio.

-Ah! Marie, esta ciudad es mucho más grande, por favor ándate con pie de plomo, no puedo estar cuidándote a donde quiera que vas y acá tengo muchos enemigos. Viejos y otros que me he ganado trabajando estos últimos años en la seguridad.

-Está bien papa, tendré cuidado. Le dije mientras el besaba mi frente y deje la limosina rápidamente para adentrarme en el edificio donde ya de seguro Edward me esperaba.

Al llegar a las afueras del departamento se escuchaban unas voces y risas, que notoriamente no eran de la Tv, no podía creer que Edward se atrevía a traer visita sin que tuviéramos siquiera muebles.

-Cuñada, hasta que llegas. Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba efusivamente.

-Alice! Exclame al verla. –Qué emoción! Dije y salude a Jasper y le di un beso a Edward.

-No te creería eso sino supiera que duerme en un colchón. Dijo con horror.

- No te creas tiene sus ventajas. Le comente a lo que ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Aprovechando mi día libre y la presencia de Alice, fimos a la tienda de muebles a comprar nuestra cama grande y otra para el cuarto de huéspedes, compramos los muebles, la mesa del comedor, sillas, sábanas, utensilios de cocina realmente no teníamos nada pero organizar todo nos llevo casi que toda la noche pero valió la pena nuestra sala ya tenía muebles y el departamento se veía mucho mejor, la habitación por fin estaba amoblada y nuestra cama inmensa cubierta por un edredón blanco y múltiples almohadas.

Ya cerca de la madrugada Edward y yo caímos en nuestra nueva y cómoda cama.

-Estoy tan cansada. Dije a su lado.

-Igual yo pero valió la pena, ahora si podemos tener invitados.

-Y dejar de dormir en el piso….

-Pero tenía sus ventajas… Dijo volviéndose encima de mí para acariciar mi cabello y comenzar a besarme.

-No estabas cansado? Le pregunte aun besándonos.

-Pero no sería junto que no estrenáramos nuestra nueva cama. Dijo comenzando a subir mi blusa.

-Te amooo! Le dije riendo mientras sus labios hacían contacto con mi vientre.

-Yo te amo más!!! Dijo depositando muchos besitos en mí.

_**Fin**_

**Holassss aquí estoy de nuevo, en serio las clases me están volviendo loca, entre cada trabajo voy adelantando lo que puedo…**

**Hahhaha bromeo no es el FIN pero ya que quedo tan lindo el cap quise ponerlo jajjjaa no me maten, pero si les digo que ya le queda muy poco al fic, vienen muchas sorpresas para el desenlace de la historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo y a mi queridísima compañera y amiga Mari, creo que era aquí que preguntaban de donde somos pues Mari es de Colombia y yo de Venezuela aunque nos separen kilómetros la tecnología nos une.**

**Nos leemos dentro de poco…**

**REVIEWS!!!....**


	17. Chapter 17 SUEÑOS ROTOS

"**SUEÑOS ROTOS"**

**BELLA POV**

-En serio te tienes que ir? Pregunte aun acostada mientras Edward se vestía.

-Te prometo que cuando llegue…. Iremos a dar un paseo y comprare muchos regalos.

-No me trates como si fuese una niña. Dije haciendo un puchero.

El se acerco y me dio un corto beso mientras se ponía su saco para irse aunque lo tome por la corbata y lo lleve más hacia mí.

-Déjame ir solo será una semana. Dijo pegado a mis labios.

-Está bien…. Tengo un par de días libres, me iré a visitar a la abuela y a Jake que creo que esta en Forks pasando unos días.

-Está bien, yo estaré en Inglaterra y también iremos un par de días a España en el primero haremos promoción del libro y en el segundo solo ir a la imprenta a ver el diseño y cosas así que cambian según el país.

-Y bueno antes de que te fueras hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Qué será?

-Voy al médico mañana por la tarde…

-Te sientes mal? Todo bien? Porque yo no tengo ningún problema en cancelar el viaj…..

-Edward…. Edward es solo algo rutinario y tengo un pequeño atraso… Sabes… En mi periodo el caso es que quiero ir a ver que todo esté bien.

-Crees que vayamos a tener unos pequeñitos pronto? Pregunto sonriendo.

-No lo sé! Le conteste alegre.

-Bueno apenas llegue te llamo, cuídate y bue… Ahora no voy a poder evitar pensar en eso. Te amo…. Te amo… Ojala saque tú hermoso rostro y sonrisa y tu nariz, tus ojos, tu cabello…

-Hahaha…. Que saque tus ojos. Le dije a lo que el rio torcidamente.

-Te amo… Te llamo apenas llegue mi amor. Me avisas cualquier novedad.

-Está bien mi escritor favorito. Te amo. Le dije. Mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-Yo también te amo. Me dijo y se fue.

Mientras me bañaba pensaba en hablar con Edward, el plan era organizar una especie de cena y decírselo todo y todo dependía de lo que resultara de mi visita al médico, si estaba embarazada eso cambiaba el panorama de verdad que mi vida todo se había complicado, sabía que a Edward no le iba a gustar nada la idea de que yo le haya mentido pero por otro lado si estaba embarazada ese era un buen motivo para perdonarme, mi cabeza iba y venía habían muchas opciones, demasiada presión.

Luego de ir al periódico y trabajar hasta la noche, me fui al departamento se sentía muy feo llegar y que estuviese solo, el teléfono sonó y conteste corriendo por penar que era Edward que aun no me había llamado.

Para mi sorpresa la llamada estaba muy lejos de ser Edward, se trataba de Charlie diciéndome que necesitaba hablarme, que el asunto era urgente, que nos viéramos y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo dijo que en veinte minutos llegaba al departamento que el sabia que Edward no estaba.

Me arregle la ropa que ya me había comenzado a quitar y vi el departamento, solo arregle unas cosas en la cocina y se veía bien en general.

-No me gusta que vengas a aquí. Le dije a Charlie cuando abrí la puerta.

-Tuve que hacerlo Marie, necesito que hablemos. Dijo adentrándose en el departamento como con cinco guardaespaldas.

-Primero para venir a visitarme no tienes porque traer a esta cantidad de guarda espaldas. Le dije.

-Mira Marie, voy a ir al grano. Hace una semana frustramos la llegada de un cargamento de drogas muy importante y grande, venia por vía marítima en unas embarcaciones que según eran de productos de limpieza.

-Y eso qué? Como jefe de seguridad del estado es tu deber. Le dije sin entender.

-El caso es que solo logramos atrapar a algunos involucrados pero al jefe real aun no, las investigaciones indican que es una poderosa organización incluso fueron capaces de hacer contactos con nosotros para que le regresáramos a sus hombres y como me negué me amenazaron contigo.

-CONMIGO? Pregunté alterada.

-No sé como lo supieron hija, pero ahora necesito cuidarte, vente conmigo a la casa.

-Papa por dios seguro te amenazo con tu familia en general solo por amedrentar. Le dije nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces voy a dejar dos hombres cuidándote. Dijo.

-Planeo ir a Forks por unos días que tengo libres. Le comente.

-Eso no es problema sigue con tu actividades provistas, ellos solo te custodiarán.

Luego de que Charlie se tomara un rápido café en el departamento y darme más de mil instrucciones y pedirme que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia se retiro del departamento pero solo con 3 de sus hombres dejando a los otros dos activos cuidándome, cosa que era genial porque ahora menos sabia como demonios le explicaría a Edward todo aquello, entiéndase el sarcasmo, aunque quizás lograba convencer a Charlie de que yo estaba segura y hacia que los tipos se fueran por medio de alguna orden de él.

Luego de hablar por teléfono con Edward y reiterarle como mil veces que todo estaba bien, era como si tuviese un sexto sentido o presintiese algo, me fui a dormir, al día siguiente me encontraba en el consultorio médico me sentía algo nerviosa pero solo me hicieron un pinchazo para hacerme los exámenes rutinarios de laboratorio y pedí uno extra que era el que me traía mas nerviosa la prueba de embarazo.

-Falsa alarma. Le dije a Edward apenas tuve los resultados en mis manos.

-Hum…. Bue por eso no vamos a dejar de practicar para tener uno. Comento cosa que me hizo rodear los ojos y sonreír.

-Y… Que tal todo? Le pregunte.

-Bien nunca pensé que tendríamos tanta aceptación…. Y adivina quien ha dado muchísimos autógrafos en la cubierta de los libros?

-A ver… Debe ser el más guapo? O sea tú… No me digas eso porque me voy ya mismo para allá. Me queje a lo que el rio.

-Y por allá todo bien? Pregunto vi a mi alrededor a los dos hombres que me seguían o sea los guardaespaldas que Charlie me había dejado.

-Si… Le conteste. –Voy a pasar por el departamento por unas cosas y me voy a Forks.

-Ok apenas llegues me llamas, te amo. Me dijo.

-Ok…. Te amo. Le dije y colgué la llamada.

Aunque trate de llegar a visitar a la abuela sin guardaespaldas fue imposible, de momentos cuidaban la casa y en ocasiones se iban a descansar, era muy incomodo me sentía como si estuviese presa, para poder ir a casa de Los Cullens se quedaron muy cerca vigilando la casa.

-Bella…. Hasta que te dignas a venir.

-Hola Alice! Yo también estoy encantada de verte. Le dije.

-No sabes estoy como loca ya faltan dos semanas para mi boda.

-No lo puedo creer…. Solo dos semanas para ser una señora.

-Bueno si lo pones de esa manera solo me da más terror. Dijo nerviosa, mientras revisábamos los vestidos.

-Alice este vestido es hermoso. Le dije mientras sostenía el vestido en mis manos era de delgadas tiras y de un color pastel.

-Pero sabes que es lo mejor? Que es ajustable por si de aquí a dos semanas te ha crecido la pancita.

-Alice! Me queje.

-No puede ser que ya me vayan a dar nietos, ustedes han hecho todo muy rápido, se van juntos y ahora nietos. Dijo aceleradamente Esme mientras entraba al cuarto.

-No…! Lo que pasa es que bueno si tuve un atraso y llegue a pensar eso pero ya fui al médico de hecho antes de venir aquí y todo fue una falsa alarma.

-Ya yo me había hecho ilusiones. Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Mejor continuamos hablando de tu boda y Edward es un irresponsable solo le dije de mis sospechas y enseguida se los dijo a ustedes.

-Estaba muy animado Bella, mejor dicho la irresponsable eres tú por haberlo ilusionado.

-Como dijo Bella mejor sigamos con lo de la boda Alice. Le reprendió Esme.

Luego de que Alice me mostrara los vestidos que usaríamos Rose y yo que éramos las madrinas, Fuimos a Port Ángeles a ver algunos accesorios, Rose y Emmett llegarían de viaje unos días antes de la boda, luego de andarnos por el centro comercial solo comprar algunos aretes y mas nada porque Alice no le gustaba nada mas quería que todo fuese perfecto para su boba, nos sentamos a comer unos helados mientras seguíamos conversando.

-Bella no te había querido comentar nada pero… Aquellos hombres no han dejado de seguirnos y juro que ya siento miedo. Cuando voltee a ver se trataban de los guardaespaldas y no pude evitar sonreír nerviosa aunque ellos estaban vestidos comúnmente pero se les notaba algo raro y Alice pensaba que nos seguían, cosa que era cierta pero no era por nada malo al contrario solo nos protegían.

-No lo se deben ser ideas tuyas Alice.

-No lo son Bella, vamos a llamar a Jasper ya mismo y vámonos a casa a mil kilómetros por hora.

Alice y yo nos fuimos en su porsche hasta Forks de nuevo sin hacer mas compras, luego de dejarme en mi casa, se fue a la suya pero espero a Carlisle que fuera por ella.

-Qué pasa? Porque entran así a la casa? Les pregunte a los guardaespaldas quien irrumpía de improviso en la casa mientras preparaba la cena con la abuela.

-Disculpe Señorita. Debemos irnos ya mismo a Seattle a un lugar más seguro.

-Pero porque? Pregunte mientras dejaba de revolver la salsa.

-Le explicaremos en el amino, por el momento solo haga lo que nosotros le digamos.

-Bella hazles caso si?... Anda es por tu bien nos vemos para la boda de Jasper. Dijo dulcemente la abuela quien al parecer comprendía mejor lo que sucedía.

-Abuela, lo siento de verdad solo quería venir y pasar unos días a tu lado como en los viejos tiempos, saluda a Jacob de mi parte por favor. Le pedí mientras tomaba mi equipaje para irme.

-Tranquila hija, esta primero tu seguridad ojala todo pase antes de que Edward regrese.

-Eso espero, le dije mientras me subía de copiloto a mi auto y uno de los guardaespaldas conducía y el otro nos seguía en otro auto.

-Bien será que ahora si me pueden decir que sucede? Pregunte mientras tomábamos camino.

-La situación se nos ha escapado de las manos, debe salir del país.

-QUEEEE? Grite bastante alterada.

-No me pueden hacer esto, yo tengo una vida, una profesión, tengo a Edward!

-Tiene que entender que primero es su seguridad le guste o no todo lo que hacemos es por su bien así que por favor no haga esto mas difícil. Termino de decir el hombre cuando ya yo sostenía mi cabeza contra mis manos y dejaba correr algunas lágrimas.

Luego de unas horas llegábamos a casa de Charlie en Seattle allí me explico que debía sacarme del país, para realizar una operación contra los hombres de la mafia esa que intentaba atrapar y que lo tenían amenazado conmigo por ello debía sacarme por lo por un mes o hasta que solventara toda la situación.

-Pero que hago con Edward? Que le voy a decir el va a regresar y no me va a encontrar. Dije mas para mí que para él.

-Marie, primero está tu seguridad, no voy a estar en paz hasta sacarte del medio de este conflicto, entiende que eres lo único que me queda.

-Papa yo entiendo. Dije llorando. –Pero están mis amigos, esta Edward, esta la abuela no puedo irme así por así.

-Mira Marie, te deje ir cuando eras una niña para evitarte sufrir, deje que hicieras lo que querías y era por tu bien, ahora por favor hazme caso, aquella vez, cuando te fuiste a Forks de una u otra manera te perdí pero aun así sabia que estabas en un lugar seguro, pero no me perdonaría que de verdad te perdiera. Eso jamás. Me entiendes?

Suspire frustrada antes de hablar. –A donde me iría? Le pregunte mientras veía por una de las ventanas de la casa como amanecía.

-A cualquier país, de América o Europa.

-Ok pero déjame ir por unas cosas al departamento y a dejarle algo por escrito a Edward que vuelve en pocos días. Después puedes enviarme a donde quieras. Le dije.

-Bien hablare a un par de embajadas para que todo sea rápido y te prometo que cuando todo esto pase podrás volver. Perdóname. Dijo a lo que yo solo rodee los ojos llorosos y me fui a uno de los autos para que me escoltaran al departamento.

Antes de dejarme entrar verificaron que todo estuviese en orden y despejado. –Podrían dejarme sola? Pedí a lo que se negaron.

Me fui hasta la habitación y tome una maleta amplia y comencé a meter algunos jeans y ropas sencillas mientras que el guardaespaldas permanecía en la puerta y mire la libreta que estaba junto a la mesita del cuarto.

-Puedes darme 10 minutos? Pedí sentándome en la cama y tomando la libreta.

-Que sean solo 10. Dijo viendo su reloj a lo que yo asentí y el salió cerrando la puerta.

No puedo negar que miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza cuando quede sola en la habitación, suicidarme era un escapatoria pero me reprendí por pensar en eso y me volví a la libreta quería intentar escribirle algo a Edward pero ni sabia por donde comenzar era para que la leyera cuando llegara que sería en dos días.

Hola…

Esta no es la mejor manera de decirte pero si ya es hora…

_Mi nombre real es Marie Swan "Bella" solo lo saque de mi abuela_

_Para despistar que era o mejor dicho soy hija de Charlie Swan_

_Y ya te sabes el resto de los escándalos de mi familia…._

Así continúe escribiendo hasta llenar algunas líneas y termine llorando y besando el papel sonde se sentía que había afincado mi letra.

_-Te amo…_ Dije como si pudiese escucharme cuando estaba cerrando la maleta sin importar lo que se me quedara escuche algunos gritos de la sala y Salí sin pensar de la habitación.

-Déjenme entrar a mi departamento! Grito Edward soltándose de uno de los guardaespaldas y sus ojos chocaron con los míos.

Mi corazón paso de latir normalmente a mas fuerte sentía un nudo en la garganta como cuando te atragantas con la comida y no puedes hacer nada incluso tus lagrimas se salen solas.

-Bella estas bien? Qué demonios es todo esto? No te hicieron daño?... dime que ninguno de estos hombres se atrevió a tocarte… Dijo Edward mientras me sostenía el rostro.

-Ellos vinieron por mi Edward.

-A que te refieres Bella…. No entiendo mi amor.

-CALLATE NO ME LLAMES ASI! Mi nombre no es ese. Le dije atajando las lágrimas y le di la espalda y fui por la maleta.

-Bella a dónde vas? Que es todo esto? Pregunto pero Salí de la habitación lo último que quería era hablarle porque así menos podría irme.

-MALDITA SEA BELLA!M Explícame! Grito con desespero.

-TU TENIAS QUE LLEGAR EN DOS DIAS! Le grite.

-Adelante todo por ti. Pero explícame todo esto.

-Soy hija de Charlie Swan el político, de la horrible historia donde la esposa murió y yo soy su hija desaparecida que en realidad trate de huir todo y me cambie la identidad, ahora debo irme, huir de nuevo porque unos hombres lo amenazaron con matarme y debo irme.

-QUEEE? Esto debe ser una especie de broma. Dime donde está la cámara o algo por el estilo Bella.

- No lo es Edward… Me tengo que ir dije acercándome a la puerta.

-Bella yo te amo…. Porque me mentiste y ahora me dejas…. Todo esto debe ser mentira! Tiene que ser mentira.

-Edward Maldición…!Te digo la verdad, de donde crees que eran las tarjetas, el auto, mis desapariciones, Jasper de dónde demonios crees que lo conocía lo de que mi abuela enviaba los arreglos florales a su casa Todo TODO era MENTIRA! Grite y no pude evitar llorar y vi como su mirada se nublaba.

-Lo sient….o Trate de decir.

-Nos tenemos que ir. Dijo uno de los hombres llevándome del brazo al frente del ascensor.

-Por lo menos dime que me perdonas. Dije mientras me alejaba.

-Vete al demonio. Dijo con odio. Logre zafarme del brazo del guardaespaldas y corrí para detenerme frente a él y rozar sus labios.

-Te he amado como a nadie en mi vida, solo a ti me he entregado… Solo te dejo porque debo hacerlo… Te amo…! Dije y trate de poner en puntillas para un corto beso de despedida pero él se aparto y por poco me caigo de no ser porque me tomaron del brazo y me subieron al ascensor donde mi mirada se nublo por las lagrimas que no pude contener.

Charlie aviso que no podía salir por ninguna embajada entonces desviaron el auto hacia el aeropuerto donde todo debía darse de manera rápida y mi vuelo era hacia las islas canarias pero debía ser rápido al parecer nos iban siguiendo y me sentía como un maldito anzuelo.

Cuando íbamos hacia el pasillo donde tomaría el vuelo, sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsilla y vi rápidamente a mi alrededor sabía que si decía que necesitaba contestar la llamada no me dejarían así que solo quedaba una opción.

-Necesito ir al baño. Dije.

-Tendrá que hacerlo en el avión, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Es solo por un momento. Insistí. –Necesito orinar por favor es urgente deben ser los nervios.

-Que sea rápido. Dijo el guardaespaldas señalando hacia al baño.

Apenas entre vi que se trataba de Alice intente marcarle de nuevo pero no respondió, intente llamar a Edward pero luego de varios repiques el teléfono dejo de sonar y luego enviaba directo al buzón.

Pensé que la llamada se trataba de el quizás quería perdonarme o por lo menos hablarle por eso había insistido tanto en alejarme de los guardias, solo guarde muy bien el móvil en mi bolsillo y Salí a mi infierno de nuevo.

Lo último que recuerdo es que todo se quedo oscuro y mis gritos se vieron ahogados por una fuerte mano de la que intente zafarme pero fue imposible.

**Hi…… Sorry por el retraso….!**

**La facultad de medicina no es nada fácil pero les digo que me encanta y mi compañero más SEXY que nunca juro que cuando lo veo la palabra resuena en mi cabeza SEXYYYY jajajjaaa… bue a lo que nos importa… El cap esta algo apagadito lo sé pero bue ya estamos en los últimos caps y esto debía suceder así para que una cosa conlleve a otra y prometo no tardar tanto**

**Gracias por siempre estar pendiente de nosotras, la secuela de "Jugando con fuego" será "no mas juegos" ya estamos trabajando en ella para comenzar a publicarla.**

**Gracias a mi amiga Mery por comprenderme la adoro, gracias a ustedes….**

**Se les quiere**

**Saludos desde Venezuela**

**Mary!**


	18. Chapter 18 NO ME DEJES

"**NO ME DEJES"**

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba con todo mi cuerpo dormido al despertar, quise mover mis manos pero estaban atadas tras mi espalda y mi labio inferior dolía muchísimo, podía sentir la gotita de sangre cuando pase mi lengua por él, todo estaba muy oscuro y al poco tiempo entendí que traía mis ojos tapados por un pañuelo negro.

-QUE PASA?... Logre gritar y sentí a personas cerca por lo menos no me habían tapado la boca.

-Marie…. Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego donde tú te vas a quedar calladita. Velo de esta manera mientras más rápido tu padre ceda más rápido te irás tú de aquí, mientras más tarde mas torturada serás y te iremos matando poco a poco. Dijo un tipo pero no lograba saber quién era. Maldita sea me habían agarrado los tipos que Charlie había dicho, de los que el trataba de protegerme si no me mataban ellos lo haría el de eso estaba completamente segura lo único que quería hacer era llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado si horas o minutos todos eran igual, cuando escuche de nuevo a los tipo y a otra voz que parecía conocida pero quizás en mi desespero quería escuchar a alguien conocida que viniera a rescatarme.

-Ese maldito… entiendan no va a ceder ni porque le enviemos la mano de la hija.

-Oh no! Mi mano… Por eso decían que me matarían poco a poco le enviarían a Charlie mi oreja, mi mano, estaba segura de eso había hecho muchas investigaciones de casos así. Pero qué demonios querían? Dinero? Porque Charlie no les pagaba y ya?

-Muy bien perra te voy a quitar la venda para que hables por teléfono a tu papi, dile en las condiciones que te tenemos, que nos de lo que pedimos y nada te pasara sino le enviaremos una de tus manos. Dime era diestra i siniestra? Pregunto mientras quitaba el pañuelo y no podía abrir los ojos por el tiempo que lo había mantenido tapados.

-HABLA! Grito el sujeto poniendo el teléfono en mi oreja.

-Papa… Soy yo por favor dales lo que te piden, quieren hacerme daño, AYUDAMEEEE! Dije llorando antes de que quitaran el teléfono de nuevo y el hombre rio y termino la llamada sin volver a taparme los ojos.

El lugar se veía como una bodega vieja, quizás abandonada, pero ni se veía si era de día o de noche todo estaba cerrado, yo me encontraba en el piso de manos atadas y gotitas de sangre en mi jeans de mis labios eso malditos me habían golpeado fuertemente podía sentir el dolor en la cara, conmigo solo estaba uno de los tipos aunque había dos más que no lograba ver pero se les escuchaba susurrando al otro lado de la bodega, solo lograba llorar.

Escuche que los otros tipos se acercaban y sentí más miedo aun y seguí llorando. –TU? Dije cuando uno de los dos hombres que se acercaba estaba vestido de traje y venia con su rubio cabello.

-Porque Riley? Logre articular llorando.

-Estúpido debías dejarle la venda, para hablar por teléfono solo necesitaba la boca no los ojos! Le reprocho el otro sujeto al que me había quitado el pañuelo mientras Riley se agachaba para hablarme.

-Nunca entendiste Bella o mejor dicho Marie, las cosas con los negocios no van del todo bien, por eso los negocios con los italianos que nada tenían que ver con la editorial, todo son negocios turbios, pero tu padre es nuestra piedrita en el zapato y como cosas de la vida tu apareciste para facilitarme todo.

-No entiendo tu sabias que yo era hija de Charlie? Porque no me delataste entonces? Porque nunca me lo pediste si querías ayuda financiera de él.

-TU NO ENTIENDES? No es ayuda, es que ahora tengo nuevos negocios y tu padre estorba y solo quiero que se quite, por eso te contrate o de verdad crees que eres tan buena escribiendo? JA! NO SEAS ESTUPIDA! Solo te contrate para tenerte cerca, conocer tus movimientos y poder chantajear al imbécil de tu padre.

-ERES UN MALDITO!... Le grite.

-CALLATE! Dijo el lanzándome una gran cachetada que me dejo de cara al piso.

-No vuelvas a gritar estúpida, tú no sabes que mi padre me dejo la editorial, la dejo a mi cargo y arruine todo, ahora necesito recuperar ese dinero y tu padre como jefe de seguridad tiene que colaborar para que yo pueda hacer mis negocios o si no…

-Si no que?... Pregunte mientras intentaba recuperarme.

-Sino tendré que matarte Bella… Dijo acariciando mi cabello con su mano y el arma que traía en ella, se veía como un enfermo, un desquiciado.

-Nunca vistes las señales, tú me gustaste desde que te cruzaste en mi oficina, pero siempre con el imbécil de Edward, ese maldito de Cullen es el próximo en la lista.

-Edward… Edward… Dije varias veces su nombre con preocupación, Riley lo había nombrado y eso me llenaba de temor ya que sabía de lo que era capaz. Pero yo no podía hacer nada. -Edward… Volví a decir en un sollozo.

-Ya cállate! Deja de nombrarlo. Dijo Riley mientras se ponía de pie y daba una patada directa a mi estomago, lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que no pude sentarme de nuevo el dolor era insoportable.

Todo lo que pasaba era tan absurdo Riley haciéndome esto, estaba mal parecía un demente y no me importaba ya a mi me tenia aquí y lo más seguro era que no saliera viva eso podía verlo en sus ojos, pero que no lastimara a Edward o a la abuela, el sabia todo de mi y era capaz de cualquier cosa.

No sé cuánto tiempo más había pasado cuando los volví a escuchar y de nuevo sentí que era el fin.

-Debemos matarla, ya me vio la cara por tu culpa imbécil! Decía Riley mientras se acercaban.

-Enviémosle un dedo a ese Charlie para que vea que no jugamos. Dijo otro de los tipos.

Como pude abrí los ojos y los tres estaban frente a mi Riley y los dos tipos. –Sabes que Bella o Marie o lo que sea… El imbécil de Charlie nos encontró y nos tiene rodeados.

-Ya déjala Riley tratemos de escapar nosotros déjala.

-Como la voy a dejar si me vio? Le lanzo el al sujeto.

-Termina de matarla y vámonos entonces el túnel aun no está tomado. No pude evitar llorar hablaban como si se tratara de un animal o mucho menos solo querían matarme.

-Mátame, pero Charlie igual te buscara hasta el fin del mundo y te matara lentamente. Logre decirle mientras él me apuntaba y se veía desconcertado y los otros dos tipos huían hacia atrás y le decía que se apurara.

-Tienes razón, entonces siente el dolor que yo voy a sentir y espérame porque estoy seguro que después que te mate me mataran. Dijo y cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el disparo pero nunca paso, en cambio comencé a sentir fuertes patadas y golpes en mi cara.

-Déjala ya debe estar muerta. Dijo uno de los tipos y dejaron de golpearme pero el dolor estaba allí en mi abdomen sentía como si me estuviesen arrancando cada parte de mi, de lejos escuchaba sirenas de patrullas, trataba de mantenerme consciente pero no podía mis ojos se cerraban solos, solo quería terminar de morirme para dejar de sentir dolor.

-Bella!... Mi Bella… no no no… NOOOOO! AYUDENME…! Escuche que gritaban y me sostenían esta vez era una voz conocida pero una que si quería escuchar.

-Edward… Quería decir pero mis labios no soltaban ninguna palabra.

**EDWARD POV**

_Mi nombre real es Marie Swan "Bella" solo lo saque de mi abuela_

_Para despistar que era o mejor dicho soy hija de Charlie Swan_

_Y ya te sabes el resto de los escándalos de mi familia…._

_El caso es que te amo Edward Cullen_

_Espero me perdones por todo el engaño_

_Pero era una manera de protegernos,_

_Algo me dice que quizás no te vuelva a ver_

_Y por mi esta si muero me llevo conmigo tus recuerdos, tus besos,_

_Te amo tanto que a veces duele no ser una chica normal_

_Para estar contigo._

_No me odies por esto ámame porque lo que paso entre nosotros si fue real._

_Te amo…. Marie Swan._

Luego de leer la carta arrugue la hoja con todas mis fuerzas, Bella o Marie como fuese me había engañado, nuestra relación quedaba en la nada vacía, yo la amaba y no podía creer como el destino me hacia esto de nuevo una vez más la chica que pensaba que era real me traicionaba y me dejaba, quería saber cuántas maneras más de engañar habían porque todas lo habían hecho de una manera distinta.

Tome mis llaves y me iba directo a un bar quería beber hasta olvidarme hasta de mi, de todos, incluso de Bella porque para mí siempre iba a ser mi Bella.

-Hola… Tu eres Edward Cullen? Me pregunto una chica de tez morena que no pasaba de unos 23 años…

-Si… Hola… Le dije sin ganas.

-Qué bueno que te consigo, porque se trata de Bella, ella está en peligro…

-Lo que sea de Bella no me importa, ella y yo no somos nada. Le dije cerrando la puerta para irme.

-Espera Edward ella no puede dejar de importante de un momento a otro, ustedes se adoran, solo óyeme, se que estas dolido pero tienes que ayudarla.

-Habla. Le dije aguantando el nudo en mi garganta.

-Ella trabaja conmigo en el periódico, como sabrás la ascendieron apenas se graduó, pero todo era un plan de Riley para mantenerla en la editorial, el está en negocios turbios y la va a usar para que lo dejen seguir haciéndolos, el piensa usar a Bella como presa para que su padre lo deje hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-Ya… Ya va… espera y como tú sabes todo eso? Le pregunte tratando de asimilar todo.

-Porque soy su secretaria y el salió esta mañana, luego volvió recibió una llamada que oí porque sospechaba de algo y le dijeron que ya la tenían es en una vieja bodega de su familia, tenemos que ayudarla. Dijo ella como una súplica.

-Vamos de una vez para allá. Le dije.

-Pero tenemos que llamar a la policía. Dijo ella mientras nos subíamos al auto.

-Llama tu, a quien sea, yo conduzco. Le dije mientras ella asentía y me indico que vía tomar.

Mientras llegábamos todo se hacía más desesperante, ya estaba oscureciendo, al llegar aparcamos el auto y le dije a Bree que me esperara en el auto.

-Edward ten mucho cuidado mejor esperemos a la policía. Ya se pueden escuchar las sirenas.

-No eso solo los puede alertar mas, yo voy a entrar. Le dije.

Tuve que forzar la puerta para poder entrar y ya se veían las luces de las patrullas, entre corriendo al lugar, la imagen que vi me partía el corazón, era mi Bella tirada en el piso con el rostro lleno de sangre y no se movía.

-Mi Bella… Dije cargándola pero su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión. Quise correr tras esos malditos pero mi prioridad era ella, ella era lo único que importaba.

-Déjela ya mismo! Me ordeno un oficial.

-Ella es mi novia y trato de sacarla de aquí, atrapen a los que le hicieron esto se fueron por allá atrás. Les dije mientras llegaban paramédicos y me ayudaban a ponerla en una camilla, su pulso era muy débil.

-Quien se irá en la ambulancia? Preguntaron a lo que un hombre dijo que la seguiría imagine que era Charlie no lo distinguía bien solo lo había visto por televisión o en noticieros.

-Yo iré. Dije sin pensarlo.

-Bree? Te encargarías de mi auto? Le pregunte a lo que ella asintió y solo le lance las llaves.

Ir en la ambulancia era una pesadilla, Bella no abría sus ojos, estaba débil, al llegar al hospital llame a Carlisle y a Alice necesitaba a mi padre y por supuesto al doctor.

Ya era casi medianoche y no había noticias, Carlisle había llegado pero no salía del quirófano donde había entrado como con tres doctores mas, Alice estaba conmigo pero deprimida porque Jasper siempre supo la verdad y no le había dicho nada, mi madre no me dejaba solo y Emmett y Rosalie iban en camino, el padre de Bella solo entraba y salía hablaba largos momentos por teléfono y había muchas personas alrededor, cámaras, policías pero no les daban acceso a la sala de espera.

-Tu debe ser Edward… Dijo Charlie acercándose hasta mí.

-Si soy yo. Le dije sin emoción.

-Gracias por llegar hasta donde la tenían esos miserables, no sabes lo mal que me siento tantos años protegiéndola, incluso alejándola de mi para no lastimarla y mira todo lo que pasa.

-Usted no se eche la culpa. Le dije.

-Ella no quería irse sin ti y por lo que entiendo te enojaste porque te mintió.

-Me enoje, me dio rabia, quise superarlo con alcohol cosa que nunca hice y de un momento a otro me encontraba con ella en mis brazos toda ensangrentada, no puedo estar molesto. Le dije a lo que el rio sin ganas.

-Cuando uno ve a sus seres queridos en esta situación lo daría todo porque no pasara pero a la vez no te das cuenta que esto los hace mas unidos y te hace ver que sin esa persona eres nada. Dijo a lo que yo solo asentí.

-Papa como esta ella? Pregunte cuando Por fin vi a mi padre salir del quirófano.

-No les voy a mentir, le dieron fuertemente en el pulmón derecho, le rompieron dos costillas, tiene mucha dificultad para respirar… La verdad es que no le doy el mejor pronóstico lo siento.

-NOOOO! Papa vuelve allí y has algo. Le dije llorando.

-Todo depende de ella, la verdad hicimos todo lo mejor, solo queda tenerla en observación a ver como evoluciona.

-Puedo verla? Le pregunte a lo que el asintió.

Luego de que me pusieran una bata e incluso un tapa boca pude entrar a verla, su rostro estaba diferente, con un ojo más que morado, su labio inferior roto, algunos puntos en su cien y tapones en sus fosas nasales, además de los muchos golpes que había recibido en su abdomen ni siquiera sabía cómo es que aun la podía ver así y como esos miserables por poder, dinero, podían herir a terceros que en este caso era mi Bella a la que habían incluido en sus estúpidos planes.

-Discúlpame por no entenderte… Comencé a decir mientras sostenía su mano. –Me entregue a ti Marie y no fuiste capaz de confiar en mi aunque ahora entiendo que lo hacías por protegernos, ya ves lo que paso. No vayas a morirte por favor y hablo en serio mira que estamos bravos o por lo menos lo estaba la última vez que te hable así que perdóname. Dije cuando él un nudo de garganta se apodero de mí.

-Me debes un bebe recuerdas… Y he pensado hasta en un nombre para ella porque será una linda niña como tú y tendrá tus ojos y tu hermoso rostro. Ah! Y ni creas que te llamare Marie para serte sincero no me gusta así que me quedo con Bella porque siempre serás mi Bella. Mientras le hablaba veía que no pasaba nada, por más que acariciaba su cabello era como si solo estuviese su cuerpo allí y mas nada.

-Te amo demasiado por favor Bella regresa, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, cuando me odiabas por lo del estacionamiento, cuando hablábamos por teléfono aun sin conocernos, ya me gustabas por tu voz. Es como si el destino quería que estuviésemos juntos, como si de una manera u otra nos íbamos a conocer ya fuera porque eres la amiga de mi hermana o porque iba a ser tu profesor entiende Bella estábamos predestinados pero no tienes derecho a entrar a mi vida y ahora irte así! Dije con desesperación cuando vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla y las maquinas comenzaron a hacer esos horribles ruidos.

-BELLA…! AYUDA….! Comencé a gritar mientras que entraba muchas enfermeras y varios doctores entraban.

-Traigan el equipo de resucitación…! Dijo uno de los doctores.

-QUE PASA? Pregunte.

-Está teniendo un paro respiratorio, será mejor que salga. Me contesto una de las enfermeras.

-Bella… No me puedes hacer esto… NO ME DEJES MI BELLA POR FAVOR!... Le grite como si pudiese escuchar mientras me dejaban fuera de la sala y comenzaban a resucitarla con ese horrible aparato que alaba su pecho hacia delante.

-No te vayas… No te vayas… Era lo único que repetía mi cabeza como loco.

_**Hola…. Gracias gracias…. por leernos… Siento la tardanza pero acá estoy de nuevo y les tengo una noticia… ya solo nos queda el siguiente capítulo y el epilogo… y tararara…. Sera el fin de esta historia, la verdad es que todo lo que ha sucedido lo tenía pensado solo ha sido falta de tiempo…!**_

_**Que creen que pase al final… Creen que Bella muera? Porque entre nos nuestro hermoso Edward no ha tenido mucha suerte con las chicas hahaha…. Ya el cap lo tengo adelantado así que nos leemos en muy muy poco tiempo…**_

_**Ahora dejen sus hermosos reviews para animarme a subir el final más rápido…!**_

_**ATT: MARY**_


	19. Chapter 19 ERSMERALDAS

"**ESMERALDAS"**

**BELLA POV**

Escuchaba todo lejano poco a poco y ya no había dolor el dolor desaparecía poco a poco solo estaba mi espíritu por así decirlo y vi mi cuerpo en la camilla mas pálido de lo normal por la sangre que perdí, Edward, mi ángel a mi lado llorando eso si produjo de nuevo dolor en mi.

-Bella TE AMOOOOO… No puedes hacerme esto tengo miles de planes para nosotros. Decía y lloraba, eso me hacía sentir más dolor aun pero no físico sino un tipo de dolor más profundo aun y pedí con todas mis fuerzas volver, no no podía pagarle de esta manera, apreté mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas deseando volver a mi cuerpo, pero nada ocurría.

Vi una luz que me iluminaba e intente caminar hacia ella pero en cambio alguien salió de allí y tomo mi mano, se trataba de mi madre se veía exactamente como la recordaba, ella tomo mi mano en silencio y me hizo que nos paramos frente a Edward.

-No debes cruzar porque no solo morirías tu sino el. Dijo ella.

-Lo amo! Le dije.

-Lo sé, es tu alma gemela de alguna u otra manera iban a estar juntos. Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Mama… Pero llévame contigo ya no siento dolor. Le pedí.

-Tampoco lo sentirás al volver, yo cometí un error en vida y sería imperdonable hacer otro después de muerta, te deje Bella y lo hiciste muy bien sola, perdóname por cómo se dieron las cosas.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mama. Le dije llorando y al abrazarla desperté en mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-Bella… MI BELLA! Has vuelto. Dijo Edward y moví mi mano y podía sentir de nuevo su rostro entre mis dedos eso era la mejor sensación de mundo.

-Jamás me volveré a ir. Le dije mi voz se oía ronca.

-No dejare que te vayas por lo menos no sin mí. Dijo Edward, mi ángel nunca se separo de mí y fue el motivo de que yo volviera.

-Edward… Perdóname por mentirte, te amo demasiado y gracias de verdad.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, sabes? Dicen que los compañeros de guerra son más unidos que los propios hermanos de sangre y si logran salir vivos de la batalla nunca jamás nadie podrá separar ese lazo que los une.

-Eres perfecto… Le dije.

-Sí que te pegaron duro para que ahora me veas de esa manera. Dijo riendo.

-Oh no puede ser…! Exclame.

-Qué pasa? Pregunto el desesperado viendo mi brazo y lo malograda que quede.

-La boda de Alice… Me va a matar porque me paso esto así no haya sido mi culpa.

-Pues Bella no hay boda como entenderás, Alice supo que Jasper sabía todo y terminaron o por lo menos suspendieron todo.

-No lo puedo creer… Esa es otra razón por la que no debí morirme. Has que ese par de idiotas pasen de inmediato.

-Así que ustedes dos suspendieron la boda y todo por mi culpa y no lo digo porque casi muero sino porque Jasper sabía y no te dijo, son un par de patéticos ambos me hacen el favor y vuelven ya mismo, pues no volví de la muert… Bue de donde haya vuelto para verlos pelear. Les dijo a lo que ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos como niños luego de un regaño.

-Pero creo que tendré que hacerte un vestido que te combine con el yeso. Bromeo Alice a lo que Edward gruño un poco.

Luego de eso y de ver a Charlie quien me dijo que ya habían atrapado a Riley y su banda, a la abuela que sentí una gran tranquilidad con su delicioso aroma a lavanda, vi a Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett quienes bromearon que nosotras éramos un imán para los problemas pues primero Rose y luego yo a lo que solo respondimos que necesitábamos príncipes que nos rescataron y gracias a Dios que los teníamos a ellos.

Me quede profundamente dormida mientras Edward estaba a mi lado de donde no se había querido mover en todo el día desde que desperté y los médicos decían que si seguía mejorando me iría a mi casa en menos de dos días eso me alegraba mucho.

-No Edward… Edward por favor vuelve… Te quiero…! Edward…!

-Bella… Bella…! dijo una voz para despertarme de mi pesadilla, pero fue decepcionante ver que no era Edward aunque me alegro pero no de la misma manera.

-Jake…! Dije al despertar y poder abrazar a mi amiga.

-Ya solo fue una pesadilla dijo dándome un poco de agua.

-Que haces aquí? Le pregunte pasando el trago.

-Pues mi querida amiga rompe con su novio con el cual vive, se la quieren llevar del país porque un loco tuvo problemas con su padre el político del que ella huyo, la secuestra e intenta matarla, luego su novio la salva y ella prácticamente muere… Sera que tenía que cruzar el país para verte o me tenía que conformar para verte en las noticias?

-Tenias que venir… Tonto. Le dije a lo que el rio. –Y Edward?  
-Se fue hace menos de una hora no se había querido mover de aquí, así que lo convencí aunque no debe tardar en volver es tan necio.

-No sé cómo le haces para aguantar golpes… Mira como me dejaron… Le dije.

-Yo no llevo golpes, ellos llevan golpes de mi por algo soy campeón de boxeo….!

-Pobre Sam no sé cómo te aguanta.

-Pues eso es amor Bella podemos ser muy rudos por fuera pero otra cosa por dentro, además uno no escoge de quien se enamora y si esa persona te ama de verdad te acepta como eres, un claro ejemplo es Edward sino no te perdonaría las mentiras que aunque tuvieron justificación siempre son mentiras.

-Tienes razón, amigo, gracias por siempre haberme aceptado como era. Le dije a lo que el intento abrazarme. Pero mis golpes aun dolía y escuchamos que alguien carraspeo la garganta al abrir la puerta.

-Edward! Exclame al verlo.

-Te dije que descansaras que yo cuidaría de ella. Le reclamo Jake.

-Ya veo que lo haces muy bien, pero prefiero no moverme de su lado. Dijo Edward parándose a m lado.

-Sabes Edward si me gustaran las mujeres Bella seria la ultima en la que me fijaría es mi amiga y tener una relación seria arruinar en poco lo que nos ha costado años, además prefería a las rubias. Le bromeo Jake a lo que el rio sin ganas y así mi amigo se despidió y dejo la habitación.

-Tranquila yo si prefiero a las castañas y me gustan las mujeres. Dijo Edward besando mi frente cosa que me hizo reír.

Luego de que me dieran de alta en el hospital Charlie insistió en que me fuera a su casa, naturalmente la abuela también, pero hice lo que yo deseaba irme a mi departamento con Edward sabia que en ningún lugar iba a estar mejor que no era en él y más si Edward cuidaba de mi, solo quedaba un inmovilizador en mi pierna y así debía ir a la boda de Alice.

Charlie se había tomado unas vacaciones para irse a Europa y ya había pasado dos meses de lo sucedido Y Riley lo estaba sometiendo a juicio era lo único que sabía no quería ni darme por enterada de mucho, Charlie se aseguro de que todos sus cómplices fueran a la cárcel para así irse tranquilo y dejarme segura.

El día de la boda había llegado y Alice estaba como era lo normal como loca, dando saltos de un lado a otro, mi abuela la había ayudado con flores por toda la casa y principalmente en el patio donde seria la boda, me cosió un hermoso vestido color crema que caía de mi cintura hasta la rodilla con mangas cortas, mi cabello ligeramente en rollitos y una zapatilla en mi pie bueno y en la otra el inmovilizador pero así de patética era yo o debería decir suertuda por estar viva.

La ceremonia había comenzado y alice iba caminando hasta el arco donde la esperaba Jasper y el sacerdote, se veía hermosa con su vestido completamente blanco y sus flores en la mano color violeta.

Cuando pidieron los anillos Edward y yo nos paramos ya que éramos los padrinos, así los declararon marido y mujer.

Mientras estuvo la fiesta Rose y Emmett nos dijeron que se irían a Italia a trabajar ya que a Emmett lo habían contratado pero eso no sería hasta dentro de tres meses para perfeccionar lo del idioma además de su estadía allá que si todo les salía bien se extendería por varios años. Mientras los padres de Jasper les regalaron un departamento a los recién casados en New York que era donde Alice se lanzaría de lleno con su tienda.

Mientras probaba un aperitivo de mariscos que se veía delicioso tuve que caminar lo más rápido que podía arrastrando mi pierna porque lo iba a vomitar por completo a lo que Edward me alcanzo y me espero mientras lavaba mi boca y me daba un dulce para que se me pasara el terrible sabor.

-Estas bien? Pregunto Edward.

-Si es que me provocaba y luego lo vomite… Que patética soy! Me queje a lo que el rio un poco y me llevo para que intentáramos bailar en el medio de la sala.

-Edward tengo algo que decirte… Le dije mientras estábamos solos haciendo el simulacro de que bailábamos o más bien que él me sostenía.

-Yo también. Dijo viendo a todos lados. –Pero vayamos afuera. Dijo poniéndome su chaqueta ya que estábamos en Forks y allí era casi imposible andar sin mangas.

Llegamos a la entrada y me senté a descansar mi pierna mientras que Edward se sentó a mi lado y sostuvo mi mano.

-Primero tu. Dijo él.

-Primero tu, no quiero que tengas presiones por lo que me vas a decir.

-Bien ya que insistes. Dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Edward se puso frente a mí y se arrodillo, mientras sacaba un hermoso anillo de plata con una hermosa piedra verde en el centro rodeada de diamantes. –Cásate conmigo.

-Por supuesto. Le conteste sosteniendo mi rostro entre mis manos para besarlo y luego de sepárame un poco el puso el anillo en mi dedo que quedo perfecto.

-Es hermoso. Dije al verlo.

-Sabia que quedaría bien en tu mano, pues la piedra central es una esmeralda ya que siempre comparas mis ojos con ellas quise darte esto para que tuviera sentido.

-Te amo! Le dije

-Yo también. Dijo besándome de nuevo y rompí el beso sonriendo.

-Que sucede? Pregunto.

-Tendré que dejar de decir lo perfecto que eres pues te os estas tomando muy en serio. A lo que el rodeo sus ojos.

-Y bien que es lo que usted tenía que decirme… Futura señora Cullen?

-Ya que no hay presiones… Supongo que puedo decirle. Le dije mientras planeaba mentalmente como decirlo pero era un poco difícil. –Es que pronto seremos tres. Logre decir.

-Mi amor hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida…. Pero estas segura ya te hiciste la prueba…?

-Por supuesto, me hice una prueba de farmacia porque tenía retraso y salió positiva y hace dos días me hice una prueba de laboratorio que lo confirmo todo por eso son las nauseas y los antojos que luego vomito. Solo falta hacer una ecografía pero quería ir contigo. Le dije.

-Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida… Y mañana mismo iremos para el chequeo esa princesa debe nacer muy sana.

-Como sabes que será una princesa?

-Porque debe ser como tu…. Y bueno por supuesto que después tendremos un niño que tenga tus ojos y luego una niña con mis ojos y después otra bebe, y así hasta que veamos este patio lleno de niñas y niños que serán copias nuestras en miniatura.

Luego de la boda dijimos nuestra sorpresa y Alice se puso como loca y prometió volver a tiempo para arreglar todo antes que se me notara la barriga ya que debíamos casarnos antes del nacimiento para comenzar a arreglar el cuarto, el baby shower, los padrinos del bebe absolutamente todo, Esme prácticamente estaba llorando por la emoción y la abuela también solo pedía vida para ver a su nietecito (a).

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz! Le dije a Edward mientras llegábamos a nuestro departamento.

-Gracias a ti por aparecerte en mi vida y no salir más de ella. Dijo besándome suavemente para luego ir profundizando nuestro encuentro.

**Hi… como lo prometido es deuda aca les dejo el ultimo capitulo ahora sip…**

**Gracias infinitas a Mery mi compañera porque sin ella esta historia no existiría por prestar alguno de sus anécdotas para la historia jejeje…. Te quiero mucho amiga! Y bueno ya quiero leer sus fabulosos reviews hahaha de veras como creen que mataría a Bella? aunque muchas querían para meterse a consolar a Edward! Bitchs! Jajajaja! Ayer fue el cumple 109 de Edward lo amo la verdad es que esta algo madurito y se conserva muy bien! Otra cosa si hay muchas lectoras subo ya de una vez el epilogo que termina de atar algunos cabos sueltos. "No mas juegos" en lo que tenga otra ráfaga de inspiración comienzo a escribir el siguiente cap!**

**El anillo de ESMERALDAS podran verlo en el perfil de la pagina**

**Ya me voy que va a comenzar el juego de España donde tienen que ganar por favor…! Vamos a ligarla a España para tener más inspiración! Saludos a todos los que nos leen desde España por cierto!**

**ATT: MARY-VENEZUELA!**


	20. EPILOGO

**chicas soy mery... disculkpen es mi culpa el no tener el epilogo mas temprano, pero es que no tengo internet y ayer lo fui a subir a la casa de una amiga y solo lo monte en FF pero me distraje y no subi el cap... sorry, mary amiga disculpame ... bueno aki esta el epilogo de esta preciosa historia y una vez mas, APOLOGIZE!**

**EPILOGO**

-Alice ya basta! Juro que te quitas o cruzare esa puerta y no me importara empujarte.

-Bella… Si ya han pasado dos días sin verse y que mas da una hora! Dijo ella como si fuese cualquier cosa, pues ya hacía dos meses que Edward me había propuesto matrimonio, en ese tiempo Alice alcanzo a irse de luna de miel, volvió para comenzar los arreglo de su nueva casa y de su tienda y por supuesto ayudarme con la boda, ya tenía el primer trimestre de embarazo aunque solo me veía como si hubiese subido de peso y aun no queríamos saber el sexo del bebe aunque Carlisle claramente ya lo sabía, el caso es que peleaba con Alice porque hacía dos días me había secuestrado pero claro en el buen sentido de la palabra para comenzar a arreglar y no podía ver a Edward hasta la boda eso ya me tenia al borde de la locura.

Nuestra boda fue en la catedral del centro de Seattle, me hubiese gustado algo más sencillo al final Edward y yo nos amábamos y todo aquello era protocolo social, al bajarme del auto Charlie me fue acompañando durante la marcha, al final podía distinguir a Edward parado a la izquierda del altar con su traje negro y su inigualable cabello despeinado, junto a él estaban Jasper y su hermano Emmett y del otro lado me esperaba Rose y Alice que eran mis madrinas con hermosos vestidos en tono azul oscuro hasta la rodilla y de tiras delgadas, mi vestido tenía una cola de dos metros con corte de princesa, delgadas tiras, todo blanco con pequeñas piedrecitas.

Al llegar al altar mi mano dejo de apoyarse en mi padre y pasar a la mano de Edward. -Cuida de mi princesa Edward, nada de lagrimas, engaños, solo cuídala y amala por sobre todas las cosas. Le dijo Charlie mas como advertencia que como consejo. Así mi mano nunca dejo la de Edward, estaba feliz de estar a su lado, los chicos nos ayudaron con los anillos y nos tocaba realizar nuestros votos.

-Marie Swan, sería muy fácil jurarte amor eterno y miles de cosas en cambio te ofrezco mi amor imperfecto, mi corazón con cicatrices del pasado pero que han sanado gracias a ti que decidí dejarlas allí para que cada vez que las vea me recuerde el largo camino que tuve que recorrer para llegar a la chica perfecta… A mi chica perfecta… Porque siempre serás mi Bella. Y por si aún quedan dudas déjame decirte que. TE AMO! Así termino Edward sus votos, poniendo el anillo en mi dedo y ahora era mi turno aunque se me hacía bastante difícil ya que un nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta.

-Me dejas sin mucho que decir. Le dije a lo que todos rieron. –No me queda más que darte mi amor y decirte que has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma y cada parte de mi ser, es como si de una manera u otra debíamos estar juntos ya fuese por medio de Alice o porque ibas a ser mi "sexy profesor" o simplemente un día nos íbamos a cruzar en la calle o la estación de trenes e íbamos a causar una colisión y sin darnos cuentas íbamos a atraernos el uno al otro porque simplemente lo nuestro era una página escrita o más sencillo aun estábamos _predestinados… Te amo Edward Cullen! _Dije poniendo el anillo en su dedo a lo que nos dimos un corto beso en los labios.

-Aun no llego a esa parte. Dijo el padre carraspeando su garganta y nos separamos para escucharlo decir ahora si el típico "Puedes besar a la novia" y Edward y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso como "marido y mujer".

Nuestra reunión fue más sencilla en la casa de Charlie, estaba la familia de Edward, sus abuelos que habían viajado desde Inglaterra, mi abuela Isabella, mi amigo Jake Con su madre y Sam, Ángela al lado de Ben, mis amigas Alice y Rose, Jasper y pude sentir una brisa fría que agitaba mi cabella y pude sentir como mi madre sonreía por mi felicidad en ese momento di gracias por todo lo que tenia, era uno de esos momentos donde puedes sentir que lo tienes todo y no te queda más que dar las gracias.

Luego de nuestra luna de miel por España Edward tuvo que volver al trabajo por sus libros que cada vez eran más exitosos y le pedían que los continuara, tanto que casi no llegaba para el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo que nos dio una gran sorpresa siendo niña de ojos verdes y cabello entre castaño claro y cobrizo.

-Y ahora como la llamaremos… Yo estaba casi segura que era niño y quería que llevara tu nombre. Dije a lo que Edward como buen escritor se quedo solo pensando por poco momentos.

-Se llamara Marisol. Dijo cargándola dulcemente entre sus brazos.

-Marisol?... Pregunte enarcando una de mis cejas.

-Ja ja ja ja! No te pongas celosa mi Bella… A ver te explico. Mari por Marie que es tu nombre y sol porque esto será esta pequeñita para nosotros todo un sol. Dijo sin dejar de ver a la niña.

-Siendo así me encanta! Le dije a lo que el beso dulcemente mis labios.

-10 años después-

Es así como en todos estos años Edward no ha fallado en su promesa y hemos sido la mejor pareja del mundo, el un exitoso escritor con sus novelas que ya han llevado varias al cine y yo me dedique a criar a nuestros hijos que a los dos años de nacer Marisol nació Anthony y luego al año tuvimos a Isabella, yo me dedique a escribir para una revista llamada "M" donde trataban artículos de mujeres y tips para ser ama de casa, esposas, madres, hijas, novias, amantes, amigas en fin todos los papeles que desempeñan las mujeres.

-Ves… Te dije que llenaríamos este patio de niños! Dijo Edward abrazándome mientras yo veía a nuestros tres hijos correr por el patio de la casa de sus padres junto a Lily y Marc los hijos de Rose y Emmett quienes se habían casado hacia ya 7 años luego de llegar de Italia y tenían a sus hermosos gemelos de 5 años y Adri quien era la hija de Alice y Jasper y las más cercana a la edad de Marisol con 9 años.

-Heeeeyyy! Pero no lo llenamos nosotros solos tus hermanos también han contribuido con sus "retoños"

Edward y yo nos mudamos a un departamento más amplio en Seattle y teníamos una hermosa casa que habíamos construido para pasar los fines de semana era muy parecida a una cabaña aunque más grande e ideal para refugiarnos durante algunos días y así podía estar cerca de mi abuela, también mi relación con mi padre había mejorado mucho además adoraba a sus nietos y por supuesto se había retirado de la política, se dedicaba a realizar asesoramientos y cosas así y pues con respecto a lo sucedido con Riley le habían dado 20 años de cárcel a él y sus cómplices pero al llegar a la cárcel no paso ni un año "pues esa era la ley de lugar" y logro salir pero no precisamente vivo.

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir mis pequeños amores. Les dije a nuestros hijos mientras Edward y yo los arropábamos.

-Mama… Dijo Marisol que era la mayor con 9 años, y enseguida supe que iba a soltarme una de sus particulares preguntas.

-No nos dijiste como termino la historia…

-Bien esa era una historia real y pues así es como una simple chica que a la final no era tan simple termina viviendo todo un cuento de hadas y deja a un lado la tristeza para darle la bienvenida al amor. Le conteste a lo que ella sonrió y Edward se detuvo a mi lado luego de dejarlos bien abrigados y los dejamos dormir.

-Debiste decirle que es así como un profesor se enamoro de su alumna desde antes de conocerla. Susurro Edward mientras me abrazaba camino a nuestra habitación.

-Debí decirle que nunca peleen contra el destino y que siempre le va a tener guardadas cosas muy buenas.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado... Te amo hoy mañana y siempre!

-Te amo….! Dije atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo y continuaba la emoción como la primera vez yasi seria por siempre!...

_**FIN**_

**Hola... Bue aca esta el final de esta historia... De verdad lo hice con mucho cariño para todas ustedes!**  
**Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas por sus hermosos reviews, cada vez que llego a casa cansada**  
**o desanimada sus reviews son una gran dosis para sentirme mejor! Agradezco a mi querida amiga **  
**MERY sin ella ni siquiera me huibiese atrevido a escribir, a las chicas de Chile, España, Mexico, Colombia, Venezuela, ...**  
**graciasssss! Y bue solo es el final de esta historia, pues Continuamos juntas en "NO MAS JUEGOS" que prontito les traeremos la actualizacion!**  
**iiiiaaaa a me voy a ver el juego de España-Chile pues que gane el mejor pero mi corazoncito esta en España! **  
**Xoxo**  
**ATT:MARY-VENEZUELA**


End file.
